High School Scandal
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: One bet; to see if Uchiha Sasuke could get into the pants of all of the girls at Konoha Boarding School before the end of Senior year. It shouldn't have been too hard, right? WRONG. And it all happens to be the fault of a girl with pink hair & green eyes.
1. The First Encounter

**a/n: New fanfic here! ^^ Another AU high school story that I figured would be good to get down on paper (I have another one in the making as we speak), making my new story total somewhere around thirty now... I hope to post some of those ones up soon, but knowing me, that's probably highly unlikely... Well, on with the show! Enjoy, and arigato gozaimashite! :D**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

_Summary: It's Uchiha Sasuke's final year of high school, and as a senior, as well as the leader of a lethal gang, he is entitled to almost anything; the fact that he is a family member of the richest family in all Japan is only a part of his succession to everything and anything. So when his friends make a bet that he couldn't get into the pants of all of the girls at school, it was obvious that he sought to prove them wrong; what becomes of him when he meets a shy, timid, conservative young woman whose utter rejection of him leaves him stumped beyond knowing? And how can it be that she happens to have pink hair and green eyes?_

**NOTE: P.O.V. between Sasuke and Sakura will vary, as well as the other main characters, so please be diligent and look out for it, ne!  
NOTE #2: Although this is the Japanese schooling system, I will use some slightly Americanised references, such as the sub-division of each year group; freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior. Please bear this in mind!**

* * *

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**~High School Scandal~**_

_Sasuke x Sakura Lemon AU Fanfic_

* * *

Chapter 1

The First Encounter

* * *

The bustling hallways were filled with nothing but endless, incessant chatter as a young girl of no more than sixteen lithely weaved in and out of the crowded bodies of radiant energy, aiming to seek a place of utter serenity and quietude; it was trying and difficult to find a place that was not constantly inhabited by the bumbling idiots that shrouded every inch of the school and then some.

All she wanted to do was study, so that she could live out her dream to become a doctor at the local hospital; why was it so hard for these fools to understand that school was a place for education and learning, _not_ a social venue where they could practically fuck each other in the halls against the lockers—the rosette vaguely recalled an incident as such that happened only a week earlier...

Stumbling forward when shoved rather brashly by a male student of the same year, the pinkette managed to drop her backpack to which all of her books resided, and be it as it may, since she had so carelessly left the zipper open, all of the bag's contents spilt to the floor, the resounding noise enough to stop the closer conversations long enough for the owners of the former voices to start laughing at her 'dick-headed stupidity' as they had so blithely put it, before commencing to their own affairs; it made the pink haired girl see red as she flushed a magnificent shade of scarlet, emerald orbs watering as she attempted vainly to collect all of her scattered belongings, that were being repeatedly trodden on without another moments thought by the people carrying out the heartless act, not one person stopping to lend her a hand, or to see if she was alright.

That's what she hated so much about this school.

The fact that it was only for the supercilious, conceited rich bitches of Japan's economical society; the rosette by far was the poorest among them, the proof of that testament residing in the academic's scholarship she had gained for herself, through sheer perseverance and hard work—the fact that she actually _had_ a brain under her skull must have been a miracle to the teachers', if the studiousness of the students was already so poor, standard wise.

Sighing wearily, the young woman slouched even lower as people continued to trample on her belongings, a torn expression on her face as she gazed solemnly at the tiled flooring, willing herself to wither away as more of the vain 'royalty' mocked her and her lower 'status', and her current disposition in the hallway; that is, until a loud, rather gravelly deep voice echoed down the hall, silencing everyone almost instantaneously as a figure emerged from the crowd, adorned with a rather flattering mop of spiky blonde hair.

The rosette observed the young man carefully with her peripheral vision, noting that he had the strangest thin lines upon his darkly tanned cheeks, bearing a startling resemblance to that of whiskers, his crystal clear azure orbs glowing playfully as he sauntered forward slowly, making his way over to her broken, dismissed form with a look of warm appreciation plastered to his boyishly handsome features; it seemed that he indeed had no shame, like the other boys of this school.

The pinkette was left pleasantly surprised when he stopped affront her, only to drop his duffle-bag at his feet, his tall, looming figure kneeling down to meet her height as he reached out to her distraught frame, gently squeezing her right shoulder in a comforting manner as he smiled at her, a truly heart-warming sight, as she found herself doing so in turn, albeit a little more forced and awkward than necessary.

He spoke again, the terse coarseness of it shocking as he soothed her turbulent nerves.

"Are you alright, miss? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The pinkette hesitantly shook her head in affirmation that she was alright, and indeed unharmed (if her emotional and mental state was counted, then no, she wasn't alright, not in the least bit), worrying about whether or not he would be angry with her for wasting his time, but was left stupefied as he grinned with high degrees of relief, surprising the rosette; could there really be such a kind boy in this godforsaken school? It seemed to be the case.

"That's a relief! Well then, let's clean this up, shall we?" The blonde boy chimed enthusiastically, making him seem more childish than for one of his stature, the young girl nodding subliminally as she reached out for the closest item to her, that being a medical journal that she was studying for her application to become an intern in the hospital's main wing, assisting in whatever way she could when the time arose; she needed the experience after all.

The cerulean eyed boy gathered together the scattered sheets of paper that had been upheaved in the hustling hallway, eyeing the damage done unto the slips of paper; it didn't look as if there had been _major_ damage done, but the dirty imprints of many pairs of shoes and the creases, folds and tears in the sheets indicated otherwise—it looked as if she would need to rewrite them out in order for them to be eligible.

Furrowing his brow in distaste, the young man gingerly reached out and handed the pinkette her sheets of loose paper, before gathering up the remaining books that littered the cold ground; the golden haired boy almost instantly had a headache when he read each separate title of the biography.

_'Biophysics of the Human Anatomical Dissection'_, _'Intracranial bio-shock of Terminal Haemorrhaging'_, _'Deficient Malnutrition in Muscular Arthritis'_, _'Malignant Psittacosis of the Lungs.'_

The list went on and on as he handed each textbook over to the flushed young woman, whom gratefully accepted them as she all but shoved them into her backpack, making sure to thoroughly zip it before standing; the crowd that had previously surrounded them still remained ever-present, mouths agape as they watched the scene unfold. Why would _he_ of all people stop to help a waste of space such as _her_?

"Thank you..." The pinkette whispered softly, for only his ears to hear, as he gazed at her fondly; his expression twisted as his lips curled upward into a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, light flecks of pink dusting her pale, ivory cheeks as she stared back at him stupidly—in all the schools she had ever been to, he had to be one of the handsomest young men she had ever seen. But it wasn't really surprising, considering his lineage; if he went to _this_ school of all places, didn't that mean that he was endowed with much wealth too?

With a sad sigh, she turned to leave, only to have him grasp her shoulder, causing her to look back at him; why would he want to be caught consorting with the resident 'pauper' of Konohagakure Boarding School (K.B.S.)?

"Er, I, uh... forgot to ask your name!" The blonde exclaimed with much fervour, sapphire orbs glistening in the fluorescent glaze of the over-lighting above as he awaited her reply intently. The pink haired girl was shocked. Quite frankly, she was unnerved to see such a popular looking (it was all in the eyes of the beholder, that being the audience of swooning fangirls that had coincidentally dropped their own baggage too) young man before her, within her presence, yet he also wanted to know her name?

Was it to jeer her at a later point in front of his friends?

Did he wish to emotionally humiliate her as had everyone else she had ever met?

What was his intention?

"A-Ah! M-My name...?" As if to clarify, she asked him with noticeable traces of doubt and uncertainty in her soft, feminine voice, emerald orbs sombre and dull as she met his gaze stolidly. The blonde nodded avidly, his eyes wide with what appeared to be animated excitement; she honestly couldn't say no to _that_, now, could she?

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Said girl stretched out her pale hand to his, still facing him on an angle as he met her extended limb with one of his own, the large, browned appendage rather warm and comforting enveloped around hers as he properly introduced himself, shaking her hand with enough force to have lifted her off of the ground had she not been abnormally strong for a female; instead she shifted so that she was completely facing him, lessening the chance of falling over and embarrassing herself more so than before.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 'tebayo! Your name is so pretty! It really suits you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura flushed at the new nickname, obviously not comfortable with the death glares she was receiving in response to his endearment; it was humorous to think that they would be reduced to such levels of jealousy over a mediocre incident such as this.

"Don't you mean 'dattebayo', Naruto-kun?" Sakura exclaimed sweetly, smirking inwardly as she used particular emphasis on the 'kun' suffix, the veins protruding ruthlessly from his fangirls' foreheads as he strangely enough blushed a deep shade of crimson, his eyes suddenly very prominent against the darkened shade of his heated cheeks; _no_ girl had _ever_ called him _that_ before—it was always 'Uzumaki-sama' or 'Naruto-sama'.

_Never_ 'Naruto-kun'.

The only person that had ever _actually_ called Naruto by just his name was—

"Well, I have to be going now, Naruto-kun; perhaps if it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could speak with you again later? I'm going to be late to my biology class if I don't leave now." Sakura stated anxiously, dearly wanting to stay with him to talk some more, but knowing that her grades were the only reason that she had even met him, and how she remained in her place at the school in the first instance; Naruto's disappointment to her departure was clear to all, but he shrugged it off with the promise of meeting together with her again later on in the day—that thought alone spurred him forward.

"Hai! Shua! Demo... as long as you come and find me today! What area are your first classes?" The hyperactive blonde questioned whilst bouncing on the balls of his feet, face lax and easygoing as he watched her expression; when she told him that she was in the sophomore faculty of the boarding houses, a troubled expression made its way to his face.

"Nandayo, Naruto-kun? I know the school is divided according to each of the four categories, freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior, so which one are you?"

Said teen became slightly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he raised his right hand to the back of his head, scratching it diligently as he spoke through feigned coughs.

"_I'mactuallyaseniorhere_, hahahaha!"

And without any warning he stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving a semi-transparent cloud of dust in his wake, in the form of himself as he yelled out a loud "Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"

The pinkette was rather startled by his reaction, so she simply turned on her heel and made haste toward her next classroom, striding out of the almost deserted hallways as she made her way across the campus grounds, the crisp spring morning bringing a smile to her face as she walked over the dew-laden grass, which was a healthy luminescent green; that was when it dawned on her.

_'Chotto matte... he's... he's...'_

"He's a _senior_?"

* * *

Finally, _finally_, it was all over!

Sakura sauntered tiredly into the school's cafeteria, which resembled more of a futuristic restaurant; silverware lined every polished obsidian lunch table, which she swore was made out of expensive marble, red and black being the main theme of the gathering space.

And she didn't even want to _start_ on the cooking appliances!

Damned fucking rich people!

Except Naruto. Hai, he seemed to be the only decent person here within a thousand miles; curse the fact that this school was remotely located in the mountains!

Emitting a sigh, Sakura proceeded in the line, picking up a simple apple and a bottle of chrysanthemum tea before making her way to the countertop, paying the cashier the amount required (¥320 may _look_ cheap, but if it's for a _single apple_? Don't think so) before stepping out into the crowded area, sifting through the tables until she managed to find one toward the back of the room, placing herself onto her bench comfortably as she pulled out another medical text, intent on reading it; that is, until she heard a loud, boisterous booming of a rather familiar voice, coming from the entrance of the refectory.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Over here! Come sit with me!"

Raising her sullen emerald orbs, Sakura was met with the gaze of the blonde mop-top she had grown to be quite fond of, his figure itself quite the distance away; he was currently seated (ahem, he was _standing_ and waving at her like an lunatic on drugs) at another far-end table in the opposite corner, a cluster of fangirls swooning as they gushed and squealed like pathetic imbeciles, the rosette noting for the first time that he indeed was not alone at his table.

There were several other figures, all of equal stature to him, the majority with their backs to the intrigued pinkette; Naruto's incessant hollers were starting to get on Sakura's nerves, however, so she begrudgingly sauntered over, biding her time in the hopes that the lunch bell would go and she could finally head back to her last two classes—she had no such luck.

Stopping alongside the table, she managed to murmur out a meek "Hi, Naruto-kun" before being engulfed in a bear-hug so overwhelming that Sakura nearly lost consciousness; he was holding her _way_ too tightly for her liking.

"Sakura-chan! You made it! You actually came!"

Naruto was over-exaggerating this now.

"Na...a...ru..u...to...o! Y...ou...'re... squee...zing... too...o... tight...ly!"

As if only realising that he was potentially asphyxiating the poor girl, Naruto let go, eyes wide and alarmed as he checked to see if she was alright; what fast friends they had become—he was already becoming familiar with her anatomy as she knew it. If he kept this up, she was sure that he would have left enough dents in her to leave her rendered incapable of conceiving!

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun, so chill out!"

Naruto nodded avidly, before turning around to face his friends, pulling Sakura to his side as he declared quite loudly, "Ne, minna, I've got a new friend to introduce you to!"

Without any hesitation, all eyes were on her, scrutinizing her every action as she fidgeted nervously, uncomfortable with the sudden attention she was receiving; she had never been one for crowds anyway. Naruto looked to Sakura, urging her to say something—she did.

"W-Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu."

The members of the group just stared at her stoically, as if she was from another planet; she probably was to them, considering the fact that they all had money and were substantially rich.

"Boku wa Nara Shikamaru desu." A rather stoned looking individual spoke up to ease the sudden tension, his brown hair resembling that of a pineapple leaf, no matter how hard Sakura tried to dissuade the similarities the fruit and this teenager shared; the pink haired girl bowed politely in turn, Shikamaru nodding his head to show that he had received her courtesies, and was thankful for them, before slowly letting his eyes settle on her obscure features.

_'__**Pink**__ hair... __**emerald green**__ eyes... __**pale**__ complexion... what is this...? An exotic zoo for unusual specimen?' _

Rolling his obsidian orbs, the pineapple haired boy turned his attention to the clouds that were drifting outside, skilfully ignoring everyone else on the table as he watched the fluffy white compressed air particles float in mid-suspension, becoming lost in their tranquil peacefulness.

_'Well, he seems... __**nice**__...' _Sakura thought to herself as she gazed at her feet, slightly more or less uncomfortable knowing that everyone else was still assessing her in general.

"Hyuuga Neji desu."

Sakura's eyes snapped upwards in the direction of the smooth, deep voice, dripping with bland distaste and boredom as he looked back at her with pale violet eyes, the pupils invisible at such a lengthy distance; his long brown locks looked so soft, but Sakura knew better not to be jealous of that, nor mention anything about it in his direction—the mental image of him in the shower washing his hair with brand shampoo was almost laughable, but then again, wouldn't all rich people do that?

Smiling meekly in his direction, she bowed slightly again, receiving an impolite grunt as his reply before he went back to talking with one of the other boys on the table, one with blood red hair, pale viridian irises, and lengthy black smudges around his eyes; one would say that he was an emo, or perhaps transvestite at the sight, but with her medical knowledge thus far, Sakura could assess his health and knew that what she saw was not good—he was most definitely a terminal insomniac, and the likelihood that it had something to do with a traumatic event of his life was quite high.

One look in her direction had Sakura's head snapping in another direction altogether, hairs raised on her arms, neck, legs, everywhere; and with the uniform code (plaid skirts for the girls, long pants for the boys, matching blazers and ties compulsory for both sexes), Sakura could not hide her goose-bumps from the male spectators.

It seemed that either they didn't notice, or didn't care, because no one pointed it out for her embarrassment; perhaps everyone reacted that way when they gazed upon that boy for even a fraction of a second too long?

"Namae wa Sai desu. It's nice to meet you, ugly."

Sakura could have sworn that then and there all of the boys eyes were on her, which funnily enough they were, assessing her reaction to Sai's blunt insult; the rosette simply smiled sweetly, a little _too_ sweetly for their liking, before she extended her hand to him, intent on shaking his hand.

Being the oblivious dunce that he was, Sai just _had_ to outstretch his hand to meet hers, Naruto paling considerably as he watched her simply shake his hand; then, without warning, she clamped her hand tautly around his, a loud cracking noise escaping as she squeezed his appendage with far more force than necessary, the inky haired boy simply cringing from the sudden burst of pain that had flared to life in his hand, before she let go, eyes closed in a friendly 'crinkled-up' manner as she spoke, the threat behind the words ominously clear.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, _Sai-san_; I dearly hope that we can be _good friends _from now on."

Her bubblegum pink bangs accentuated the shape of her face, making her look more angelic than any creature they had ever seen; but the performance that she had just shown them had informed them otherwise—fuck around with her, and she's liable to kill. Seriously.

A resounding chuckle was heard, the deep suaveness almost admittedly sexy as another figure made his presence known, stepping out from the crowd of now hysteric, screaming fangirls; Sakura resisted the urge to gape, drool, faint, or orgasm on the spot.

Not that she knew what _that_ was like...

But it came almost _too_ close for her liking anyway.

"Well, it looks like we have some... _interesting_... new _meat_ now, don't we minna?"

* * *

**a/n: Well, that was the first chapter of **_**'High School Scandal.'**_** I hope you guys enjoyed it, coz I kinda had fun writing it! ^^ Though I find it unusual seeing as my writing style tends to revolve around the actual manga/anime, when they're ninja... Ha, change is supposed to be good for us though, right? Please review guys, and let me know what you think!**

**Ja. x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

_~Japanese Dictionary~_

_Boku; 'I'= male prefix_

_Watashi; 'I'= female prefix (can be used for both, depending on the attached particle 'wa'/'wo' etc)_

_Namae; 'Name'_

_Namae wa _ desu= 'My name is_'= can be used for either sex_

_Watashi wa/Boku wa; 'I am'_

_Shua; 'sure'_

_Hai; 'yes'_

_Demo; 'but'_

_Nandayo; 'What is it/What do you want?' (In reference to my story and their conversation, 'What is it?' is my chosen sentence; it all really relies on context.)_


	2. The Bet

**a/n Wow! I never thought that I would get so many reviews for this story, let alone the FIRST CHAPTER! Kyaaaah, you guys always manage to bring a smile to my face! And because of that, I update earlier than what I had originally planned! XD You love me yet? Maybe? Even a little bit? No...? TT^TT *teardrops* Oh well, whatever! On to chapter 2 of **_**'High School Scandal'**_**! Enjoy, and arigato gozaimashite! **

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Bet

* * *

Sakura had never been so star-struck in her life—until now.

Before her stood probably the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on, whom in turn was gazing at her with what appeared to be thorough amusement lining his onyx pools; the rosette avidly thanked whatever God it was that had created such a perfect creature. Her emerald orbs skimmed over his profile briefly, noting that he, unlike most of the other boys at the table, was in complete disregard to the standard uniform code; although he _did_ wear it, there were many obvious discrepancies with the way he displayed himself.

His white, loose flannel shirt was unbuttoned to the point where you could see just the beginnings of his smooth, ivory chest, the collar upturned at the neck in such a way as to lead anyone to assume that he was in on some bad activity—little did she know how right she was—, his black, leather jacket obviously not a part of the decor he conveyed; it swept well and truly to where his ankles met his feet, where a flattering pair of new converse adorned them. It seemed that he had no respect for the school's pants either, as they seemed to have been purposely worn to the point of falling apart, the ends of the jeaned pants fraying quite horrendously; which then lead her to the tears and rips that had been undoubtedly inflicted intentionally, especially around his kneecaps and upper thighs.

Sakura had to swallow the blush that had formed at the mention of his lower section.

To finish his look, he had his black tie hanging loosely around his neck, chained chokers wrapped around his slim throat in a direly appealing sort of way, ringing Sakura's alarm bells even more so than before; he really _was_ a bad influence, especially with all of the rings that he wore on his fingers, when there was to be _no_ jewellery worn at this boarding school, except for the odd pair of earrings. This young man seemed to have also broken yet another school rule simply by having three piercings on both of his ears' lobes, and a bar through the top of his left one; Sakura wouldn't even _start_ with the tattoo that he had on the base of his throat.

All he needed now were fingerless gloves and a scar across his cheek and he would fit the stereotypical image of a gangster, perhaps even a gang leader (coughwhataguessacough); unfortunately for Sakura though, he was far from anything _remotely_ unattractive. What drew the pinkette to this man the most was his face, plain and simple; if someone had ever told her that he was ugly in any way, shape or form, she would either think them completely _insane_, or would have killed them on the spot. No words could have described him and done him justice. If they said that Adonis had been the most attractive man in the world, then he mustn't have ever stood next to this one; he would simply _pale_ in comparison to this Godlike entity.

His complexion was smooth and creamy, a very decent shade of white that had Sakura almost jealous of him—how could a guy have such beautiful, well-kept skin?— had he not actually been of a wealthy family, his facial features well-defined and structural; the long, raven bangs that hung around his masculine face only seemed to accentuate his utter perfection, and even his eyebrows were tidy and thinned out!

But the most alluring feature of all had to be his eyes, never-ending pools of obsidian that reminded Sakura instantly of a black hole; they alone could suck anyone in if gazed into for too long.

The long, thick black lashes that lined the rims of his intense onyx orbs brushed against the skin of his upper cheeks lightly as he blinked periodically, still assessing her as she him.

_'Hmph. Pink hair and green eyes, huh? __**Interesting**__ mixture.'_

What finally snapped Sakura out of her trance was the sudden movement of his lips quirking at the corners, tugging until his trademark 'infamous smirk' appeared, shifting his former blank expression into one that seemed more than just slightly unnerving; it appeared that he had caught her staring for a lot longer than she should have been.

"Like what you see?"

The utter suaveness of his deep voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine; no wonder why all of the girls' within vicinity were squealing like bitches in heat—he was the very epitome of drop-dead gorgeous. Or if that were to be rephrased, then he would be the epitome of all drop-dead _sexy_.

That seemed to be more fitting. Sakura processed his words, and after several prolonged moments of awkward silence, she found herself flushing scarlet, embarrassed beyond belief at his rather smugly conceited question; and honestly, need he even _bother_ asking it? The answer was already _clearly_ obvious; it was practically written in the plains of her face, for Kami's sake!

The raven haired teen seemed to take a lot of pleasure out of her humility, because the next thing she knew he was smirking more so than before, dark eyes boring into hers as a woman with fiery crimson hair latched onto his toned, muscular arm, eyes clenched shut behind her thick-rimmed black glasses as she flushed a very unflattering vermillion; Sakura bit back a soft giggle as she watched the young man tense, before he forcefully shoved the pining fangirl back into the sea of other followers, some screaming angrily at her, others carrying on about what it was like to touch him.

The rosette could not believe how _pathetic_ they were all acting; hai, he _was_ good looking—fucking _gorgeous_— for someone his age, but it was obvious that even _he_ despised the attention his looks drew.

For that, Sakura was able to pity him, if ever so slightly; after all, the only thing they saw of him was his outer aesthetics, _not_ the person he was on the inside.

That is, until he next opened his mouth.

"Hmph. At least Sai was right about _something_ for once; she _is_ pretty ugly."

Naruto paled. A nearby chubby teen choked midway on his potato chips. Shikamaru's head snapped up from its position on the table. Neji—and even the other scarier boy—turned to observe Sakura's reaction. Sai just sat there and smiled.

Sakura's world for the briefest of seconds went completely dark, surrounded by nothing other than bloodcurdling bloodlust. When she finally came back to her senses, she almost very nearly found herself lunging for his throat, but thankfully, a loud, booming voice interfered, stopping her mid-step.

"_Uchiha Sasuke_! What do you think you're saying to _my niece_? She is in _no way_ 'ugly'!"

Sakura's emerald orbs glistened with surprise as she spun on her heel, thwacking into Naruto's solid build at the same time as she peered beneath his underarm, to see the familiar busty figure of her aunty.

"Tsunade oba-san!" The blonde simply grinned in response, outstretching her arms in time for the barrelling pinkette, whom all but tackled the older woman to the ground; well, almost.

"Hahahaha, well now, someone's looking happy to see me!" Tsunade chuckled mirthlessly, honey brown eyes melting upon the familiar sight of Sakura's bubblegum locks, and angelically beautiful features; how dare that prissy assed asshole say that her gorgeous niece was unattractive?

With a fixed glare in his direction, Tsunade whispered a few quick things into Sakura's ear, but it was enough to leave her grinning and all but willing to comply with her aunt's request. The rosette picked up her uneaten apple and her full bottle of chrysanthemum tea from the table, gave Naruto a quick hug and peck on the cheek (which left him burning in the face), before she moved to Tsunade's side; thank the lord that she was the principal of this school, or else all hope would have been lost for the pinkette, her sanity along with it. Just as they were about to leave the refectory, however, Sasuke's silky smooth voice echoed in the now silent cafeteria, amusement lacing their depths as he answered Tsunade's former question.

"Quite simple, baa-chan; 'cause she _is_ ugly."

A vein popped out on the bustier woman's forehead, and just as she was about to give him the chewing out of his life, Sakura held up a hand, that sickly sweet smile plastered to her features as she turned on profile to throw a quick glance in the Uchiha's way, emerald orbs glowing with sinister intention as she spoke.

"Am I really now? Well that's got to be better than having hair moulded like a chicken's ass."

Complete silence. No one said a word. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he glared at the indifferent rosette, whom was now satisfied with her retort, and turned to leave, her aunt in tow; the eruption of both laughter from Naruto and the angered cries of rage leaving Sasuke's fangirls' lips was heard in even the densest parts of the thick forest surrounding the boarding school.

* * *

Sasuke sat with a deep scowl on his lips as he glared hatefully at the cherry blossom tree outside, opposite of where he currently sat; everything vaguely pink reminded him of that little bitch, and everything that reminded him of her was something that he was going loathe and detest for a good part of his life. How fucking _dare_ she? Did she even know _who_ she was messing with?

"Yo, teme!" Naruto hissed from the desk directly in front of the brooding Uchiha, whom had been at that moment plotting some very sinister plights against the rosette when he was rudely interrupted; the death glare that he sent the blonde would normally have chilled him to the bone, had he not been immune to its effects.

"Nani?" Sasuke spat back heatedly, earning him a harsh reprimand from the teacher out the front; thank Kami that she was only a substitute, one that he could easily fix with his 'charming' demeanour after their lesson ended.

"The guys had something that they thought would be interesting to share with you; they think that they'll be able to con you into carrying out a _bet_ of some sort, that involves quite a bit on your part."

With that said, Naruto leaned up and handed him his cell phone, to which Sasuke almost instantly snatched away and flipped open, reading the contents of the conjoined text message before 'tching!' quietly to himself.

* * *

_**Shikamaru**__: Minna, what're we gonna do about Sasuke? He's so wound up by that Sakura chick's last insult... I don't think it'll be a good idea to even _mention_ the colour _pink_ in front of him for the duration of the year. What a drag..._

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he skimmed over Shikamaru's part, before his features tightened and grew dark as he read on through the rest of its context.

* * *

_**Neji**__: Kami knows what... he can be such a sensitive bastard when someone disses him... though I suppose that it _is_ better than having him so snarky and brooding all the time... and he denies the accusations that he's an emo!_

_**Choji**__: Well, I'll agree with you there on that one, Neji! He's so uptight when someone stands up to him and defends their honour. It's almost as if he thinks he has control over half the damn country!_

_**Shikamaru**__: ... I won't even dignify that with a comment, Choji..._

_**Choji**__: Huh? What'd I say wrong _now_, Shikamaru?_

_**Neji**__: Sasuke _does_ own half the country, teinousha. In fact, he practically owns the _whole_ island of Japan, as well as _half_ of the others around the world. I would have assumed that by being friends with him you would have _known_ this already; talk about uninformed... _

_**Choji**__: Hey! I resent that, Hyuuga!_

_**Neji**__: You should._

_**Shikamaru**__: Enough you two. We need to find a way to take Sasuke's mind off of this whole 'incident' involving that Haruno chick. Any ideas? And no Choji, none that involve taking him out to a bar and grill shop _please_. This is about proving to him that even though he's an asshole a lot of the time, he still has our respect._

_**Sai**__: If I may be so rude as to join this conversation... What if we challenge him, per se, and make him prove something to us all, something that almost _everyone_ is curious about._

_**Shikamaru**__: Go on..._

_**Sai**__: What if we questioned his sexuality? I mean, we haven't ever actually _seen_ him consorting with anyone of the female persuasion, and he's always hanging around us, so..._

_**Neji**__: That alone would be enough to bring into question whether he is straight, gay or just asexual. _

_**Sai**__: Exactly my point. So what if we make a bet on him._

_**Choji**__: What sort of _bet_ are we referring to?_

_**Sai**__: The kind that involves him getting into the pants of _all_ the girls in school before the end of Senior year._

_**Naruto**__: Ne! That's not right! Teme shouldn't have to prove _anything_ to you guys! He has his right to privacy, which I think you're all overstepping by doing this!_

_**Neji**__: Ah, so _now_ you join the conversation, baka. For a moment there I thought you'd _actually died_ from the amount of quiet we were receiving. Turns out I was wrong._

_**Naruto**__: Screw you Hyuuga! This is _serious_!_

_**Neji**__: Since when have _you_ of all people ever been serious about _anything_?_

_**Shikamaru**__: And I figured that you of all people would be into seeing to Sasuke's immediate embarrassment, Naruto._

_**Naruto**__: Ne, that isn't the point! I may like causing him _some_ grief, but I'd never go _that_ far! That's just sick, immoral, and _disgusting_!_

_**Neji**__: No, it happens to be a means to fixing his current problem. If you don't like it, then you don't have to get involved; it's as simple as that._

_**Choji**__: Well you can count me in!_

_**Shikamaru**__: Well, that settles it then. Sai, Neji, Choji, meet up with me later to discuss the details. Naruto, if you really are so against it, then don't partake in this; if so, don't breathe a word to Sasuke. He can find out later, after school finishes up for the day._

_**Naruto**__: ... Don't count on it Shikamaru. He's my best friend, he'll know that something's up._

_**Neji**__: Be advised, Naruto; do not get in our way or else—_

_**Choji**__: Kutabare! Amana-sensei's coming this way!_

**-End of Bluetooth Discussion-**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were blurred with the sea of red that tainted them, his blood boiling as he fully processed their little 'bet'; his gaze slowly raised up to meet Naruto's concerned one, his cerulean orbs sparkling with worry as their eyes connected.

Sasuke handed Naruto's cell back without another word, the blonde gripping his phone as he flipped it shut, the expensive foreign product not even on the market as far as people knew—hell, no one even knew that it was being manufactured yet! The plus side to being rich.

The raven haired Uchiha sighed whilst running a hand through his hair, ignoring the twinge that went through him by doing so; it appeared that that pink haired bitch was going to be playing on his mind for quite a while to come...

As much as he hated to admit it, though, Sasuke was quite touched by the feelings of devotion that Naruto had shown to him, and just for that he knew he would always be the one person he could turn to when he got stuck in life—they'd always be best friends, whether the proud, cynical, stoic Uchiha ever admitted it aloud or otherwise.

Naruto watched Sasuke's expression intently, deciding whether it be best to prepare himself to fight the temperamental Uchiha in case he completely lost his temper over the whole 'arrangement' that his supposed 'friends' were making in his stead.

So when a slow, egotistical smirk made its way to Sasuke's inhumanly handsome features, Naruto _knew_ that they had already stepped in _way_ over their heads on this one.

* * *

Sakura sat idly in her dorm room, having it completely to herself, seeing as she was the only student at K.B.S. on scholarship; Tsunade had been afraid to assign her to a room where some of those alleged 'rich bitches' were staying, in case they gave Sakura a hard time about her poor background.

Well, she wasn't exactly _poor_; she had lived in a modest, reasonable sized house with her oka-san, oto-san and aniki, and had been able to support their family for many years.

But they most definitely _did not_ have the funding to send Sakura to an S-ranked school known only as the best, academically-wise—to Sakura, it seemed that their behaviour was even worse than that of the students at public schools, appalling being the nicest word she could conjure at the moment.

Letting out a tired sigh, she flopped down onto her back on her large mattress, recalling her conversation with her aunt.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"_Sakura..." The rosette looked up from the bookshelf that she was analysing, eager to start reading some of the great medical texts that her aunty had procured over her many years as a world-class doctor, the best female medic in the entire globe; her desire to become a doctor as such was obviously inspired by her oba-san's previous achievements. _

_"Hai, oba-san?"_

__

"I want you to be _**extremely**__ careful about what you say and or do around Uchiha Sasuke, ne? He may not look it, but not only is he a member of the richest family __**in the world**__, but he is rumoured to be the leader of one of the most renowned gangs in Japan. So I want you to keep your distance from him, __**especially**__ since that escapade this morning." _

_Sakura's blood had at that point frozen over, the realisation that he could very well do anything to her very real and very plausible; why had she been so boneheaded and blurted out something that would most possibly end up getting her killed? _

_"But on that note, what you said was more than just entertaining. It was a brave move, Sakura; __**no one**__ in his lifetime has __**ever**__ had the guts to challenge him in any way, shape or form, so you can be proud that you gave him a taste of his own medicine. Hair like a chicken's ass! Why hadn't I thought of __**that**__ one!" _

_Tsunade had then ended their meeting with a bout of raucous laughter that the rosette was sure to have been heard by even the farthest away of students._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sakura clutched her head between her hands, afraid to dear lord that she was going to be in for a lot more than just simple 'bullying' when she next showed her face to him.

* * *

Sasuke strode confidently to where Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and Sai were seated, an anxious Naruto flitting by his side as the raven haired Uchiha stopped affront them; the others had already assumed by the expression on both friends faces that their secret was out, so they didn't even bother to sugar-coat it.

"So, Uchiha, what's your decision?" Shikamaru drawled lazily, onyx orbs squinting in on him as he scrutinized his posture; Sasuke was completely at ease with the situation, which meant only one thing.

"I accept your little 'bet'. If _I_ win, all of your years' salary becomes a part of my inheritance."

All four nodded fluidly, before Shikamaru extended his hand out to the Uchiha, intent on shaking.

"But if _we_ win, Uchiha, you _do_ realise that you're gonna have to _date_ either _Ami_ or _Karin_ for at least _a year_ after this?" Sasuke visibly tensed, the very picture sickening in the back of his mind, but he shook off his concern even as Naruto blanched, gagging and dry-retching at the thought of _either_ hanging off of his arm for that long.

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Then it's settled; Uchiha Sasuke, you have exactly _one_ year to fuck all of the girls at this school to prove once and for all that you really aren't gay or asexual."

* * *

**a/n: Ha... haha... ha... End of Chapter 2: The Bet! I hope that you have enjoyed it! ^.-  
**

**I am hoping that there will be quite a bit of heavy angst and tension between Sasuke and Sakura, and it'll only get worse when Sasuke realises that he somehow has to get into her pants as well... hmmm, it should be an interesting development indeed! XD  
**

**Please review guys! I REALLY appreciate them, and it means that I'll have the inspiration to keep surprising you with early updates (this one being EXTREMELY early)!**

**Ja! x) (x**

**Until next time!**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	3. Invitation to a Frat Party

**a/n: Holy fucking snizznu, I got so many reviews! AGAIN!  
a/n#2:Whoa, next chapter already! XD Ha-HA, this feels really weird, but at the same time, this fic wouldn't have survived without all of your support, so this goes out to all of my reviewers! I seriously wouldn't be getting anywhere without all of your kind comments! Please enjoy! Arigato gozaimashite! =D**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**WARNING: Lemon content ahead—be advised, although it may only be mild.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Invitation to a Frat Party

* * *

Sakura was careful to be stealthy as she slipped lithely into the crowded hallways, hoping to use the flooded vestibule to cloak her identity; she was already at _far_ too much a risk as it was just being there, in the _main_ hall, where _everyone_ had to pass through in order get to their allocated class.

Her slippers were softly padding against the cold tiling of the floor, indistinguishable next to the amount of noise produced by others' striding down the passageway, boisterous, inane chatter filling the bustling space as the rosette darted around a sharp turn, speed-walking to the best of her ability toward her next classroom; Art also happened to be on the other side of the campus grounds, meaning that she would have to take a detour through the more or less deserted hallways in order to make it outside—it was the quickest shortcut that she had managed to find in her month of being at this school, and so far no one else had been clever enough to even bother investigating... nor had they had enough ingenuity to sneak into her oba-san's office to read over the scale blue-prints of the school's layout.

The best part of it all was that Sakura would hardly be in any trouble at all had she been caught doing it.

Kami did she love her oba-san.

As the rosette darted past a seemingly 'abandoned' classroom, however, she managed to make out the distinct noises of a female member of the school—whether student or faculty member— moaning quite loudly, bringing a heated flush into Sakura's cheeks as she bolted passed the door, eyes clenched shut as she made it to the farthest corner of the passageway, taking a hazardous right turn as she all but flew out of the school's upper levels, descending rapidly down the stairs as she tried not to ponder too much on what those 'noises' actually meant or signified.

* * *

Sasuke pounded ruthlessly into the junior girl beneath him, his jaw clenched tightly as he kept high restraint on any grunts that may have been emitted from him; the first thing the Uchiha had done when he had gotten to the school's building from his dormitory was hunt down an easy victim—the seventh since the previous evening— and simply brought her to the abandoned classrooms' that blessed the east wing of the large, prehistoric-like castle (it looked like something out of a horror film from the outside, yet the inner furnishings begged to differ). From there, nature swiftly took its course. Literally.

Her passage wasn't tight, but it wasn't loose either, making it slightly more strenuous for Sasuke to get the right momentum; as much as all of his friends had stated that he was most likely a virgin (overheard thanks to the rather indiscreet conversation they had been having at breakfast earlier that morning), that was a far-stretch from what he was—he had in actuality indeed been having sex for a lot longer than any of them put together. He even knew for the most part that Naruto was still a virgin, safely confided to him over a drunken night of binge-drinking at an underage frat party; good times.

"Mmmmnnnggghh! Aaaaah! Hah!" The younger girl moaned loudly, not quite annoying Sasuke as much as he would have initially thought; he had never been much for either party showing any signs of affection, even if they couldn't control their own languid responses, but this time around he just didn't seem to care—he hadn't realised how much his body had craved the feeling of being buried hilt deep inside another of the female persuasions' pussy.

Though it was such a shame that there weren't many women out there nowadays that were built to be taut and difficult to manoeuvre inside of; he himself had personally had the pleasure of screwing a fair few if these rare 'specimen' (how he managed to brand them as an alien is beyond me—political power, perhaps?) in his time, and was desperately seeking out another of that same carriage. So far, out of the seven that he had fucked since the bet began, none of them seemed to be what he was looking for.

At last Sasuke began to feel the noticeable flutter of her drenched walls clamping tautly around his member, giving him more leverage to receive more pleasure from the tightened, moist heat of her sex; he roughly grabbed her thighs and raised them up to meet his shoulders, pushing his weight forward as the young girl simply clawed at his biceps, thrashing her head from side to side as she felt that burning ache in her abdomen reaching its highest point; perspiration began to ebb on the Uchiha's forehead, the extra stimulation only adding to his libido as he rammed himself repeatedly inside her caving pussy, grinding his teeth together as he felt her cum, her murky fluids discharging from her clit and sloshing to a temporary stop at her base, Sasuke's repetitive thrusts bringing the squelching hot liquid to the desk beneath them, staying slick to the insides of her thighs as he kept up his fast rhythm, brow furrowing as he felt himself bordering bliss.

That is, until a blob of bubblegum pink darted past the closed door of the classroom, the owner of said 'blob' a deep shade of flattering scarlet, her eyes clenched shut almost as tightly as this young 'woman's' pussy around his cock; even amidst it all, even with as much hate as he felt for this 'girl', he couldn't help but smirk at her cute display of shyness, his momentary distraction enough for him not to notice that he had finally fallen over the edge, spilling his seed into the specially-made latex condom he had on.

Not only was it made for comfort, but it was there to also cater for his more than just 'large' endowment.

None of the brands in any of the specialist shops had been able to find anything that would even cover _half_ of his length; that alone should spell out his obvious _size_.

Panting harshly, he quickly withdrew himself from the junior's sweat-slicked frame, peeling off the used condom and disposing of it in a specially made case; that made for the third used latex band that day.

Closing it and shoving it into the very bottom of his bag where he would later properly dispose of them, he zipped up the inner sanction of it before throwing over the thin casing that covered his hipster bag, locking the snaps in place before he rearranged his clothing, zipping up his pants after making sure that his penis was out of the way first—there was always a first time for getting it caught in his zipper.

The minute his belt was fastened, his shirt and leather 'duster' were settled in place, and his hair was removed of any traitorous signs that he had been engaging in intercourse before class, he turned on his heel and stormed out the door, leaving the dumbstruck junior to clean herself up.

* * *

Sakura was the first to class, as per usual, and because of this she decided to text her aniki to see how life was for him and his girlfriend; recently they had split up, and because of that, he had come home at the tender age of twenty-five, broken, lost, but most of all distraught and heartbroken—apparently they had had a 'falling out' of some sort, but he hadn't been too keen to elaborate on what exactly that had entailed. After more than nine years of dating, you would expect them to have stayed together until one day he had proposed—hey, that could have always been the answer as to why she had dumped him (yes, you heard right).

* * *

_To: Aniki_  
_  
From: Sakura_  
_  
Ne, how're you holding up? I hope everything's alright over there with ka-san and to-san. (:_

* * *

Several minutes after she had sent the text message, her cell vibrated in her lap, indicating that he had sent his reply.

* * *

_To: Imōto_  
_  
From: Ryouta_  
_  
I'm alright, sis... getting a little bored with ka-san constantly nagging me to come help her with the washing though. =_=  
What about you? I heard that the school you're attending is pretty elite; any cute guys I should know about, so I know who to kill the next time I visit you? :D_

* * *

Sakura rolled her emerald orbs in response to his typically brother-ish protectiveness that he had always displayed for her, no matter what the situation; normally he would have been looked down upon by all of his male friends, but they had been surprisingly accepting and even a little bit admirable of how much he loved her, and how devoted he was to her (probably because they were all a year younger than him at the time)—the girls simply thought it was the cutest thing on the face of the planet. With a fond, gentle smile caressing her plush pink lips, Sakura rapidly typed in the kanji that she wanted, before clicking on the 'send' button and waiting for his next reply.

* * *

_To: Aniki_

_From: Sakura_

_Haha, so she's got you on slave labour all over again? XP _  
_Seizei ganbatte ne! _  
_Iie, unfortunately there aren't any that interest me, though there are plenty of those supposed 'cute' guys you are referring to. ^.- _  
_Shannaro, dattebayo! XD_

* * *

The rosette almost very nearly jumped out of her seat when Ryouta's next reply made it to her inbox; after all, it had gone off in the middle of class, and even though it was set to vibrate as her notification, she couldn't help but very nearly squeal in surprise.

* * *

_To: Imōto_  
_  
From: Ryouta_  
_  
... Seriously sis... _not_ funny... do you really think that I _wouldn't_ kill those rich, conceited fucking assholes if you came to me and asked? _  
_It _can_ be arranged you know. With my connections and roots, _anything_ is possible! _  
_T3T~*mwah!* _  
That's_ how much I love you. _  
_And since when have you _ever_ used 'dattebayo' in any of your sequential sentences? _  
_Seriously, I don't think I have ever been this confused in my life. _  
_Please enlighten me. :) _

* * *

Sakura swallowed her giggles with much effort and restraint, loving the fact that she was able to talk to her big brother freely after so long; since he had moved out with his now ex-girlfriend seven years earlier, Sakura hadn't been able to get in much contact with him, seeing as he was half way around the world with extremely bad internet connection—their only way of communicating since at that point in time Sakura hadn't had a cell phone— and very little money to call.

After about four years though, the couple came back for a brief visit, in time for Sakura's thirteenth birthday, and gave her her very own cell phone, that had both of their numbers already in the address book; Kami did she love her aniki. So, so much.

It made her heart ache with the amount of love she felt for him. Sometimes she hated being his sister, simply because the sort of love she had for him rivalled that of any romantic love out there; when he had first brought home his girlfriend, Sakura cried for three weeks, locked herself in her room, had periodic tantrums and meltdowns, and refused outright to look and or speak to either of them—_that's_ how much she loves her oni-san. So very much.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she typed in a hasty reply in time for her full attention to be given to the now suspicious art teacher at the front, Yuhi Kurenai-sensei, whom could have sworn that she had been hearing a phone vibrating; fancy that.

* * *

_To: Aniki_

_From: Sakura_

_Since I've come to this school! ^.- _  
_And no, the person I learnt it from happens to be very sweet aniki; he might even rival you in that department, just not quite as much. _  
_You'll always be the number one most important man in my life... until I get married... and have kids... _  
_If I have a child that is a boy, than not only will he also qualify as your equal, but he will also be named after you in honour of my love for you! Mwahaha! X3_

* * *

Sakura tried her best to concentrate on the assignment that Kurenai-sensei had set, yet she couldn't quite stop the anticipation that flooded her as she awaited her brother's reply; it came within seconds of her finally buckling down to work. What perfect timing.

* * *

_To: Imōto_  
_From: Ryouta_  
What boy_, Sakura? You know how much I _hate _it when you hang around with sleazebags like them! X{  
Tell me _everything_ you know about him!  
_Noooow_!  
While I'm still free of ka-san's unprecedented fury! XD  
Aww, aishiteru, my little duckling!  
T3T~*mwah!*_

**

* * *

**

_To: Aniki_

_From: Sakura_

_Oh for the love of—_breathe_, aniki! _  
_Sheesh, he's really sweet, and _hardly_ a sleazebag! _  
_His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he's a Senior here at K.B.S._  
_That's about it for now... I only met him yesterday for Kami's sake! XS_  
_O/O Aniki, if you _ever_ call me that again, I'll see to it that your penis is reattached to another less _flattering_ place of your anatomy, got it? ^.^ _

* * *

As Sakura went to send her message, however, Kurenai's looming figure towered over her, and for the first time the rosette felt herself go completely numb; this was the first time she had ever done anything remotely similar to this, so she had no idea what the consequences would be.

Sakura held her breath as the trepidation washed over her, until Kurenai's soft, feminine voice whispered quietly into her ear.

"Is this important, or can it wait until after class, Haruno-san?"

When she shook her head to say it _was_ important (her first lie _ever_ to a teacher), Kurenai nodded her ascent, apparently understanding her meaning and slowly wandered off to check on the progress of the other students.

Letting out a breath that she hadn't even been aware she had been holding, she sent the message, along with a new one to let her aniki now that she had to stop talking to him.

* * *

_To: Aniki_  
_  
From: Sakura_  
_  
Kuso! Kurenai-sensei caught me texting you! I have to go! I promise to call you at recess, alright? Aishiteru-yo! *heart* -glompsyou- _

* * *

Her phone immediately vibrated, the first message reply already sent.

* * *

_To: Imōto_  
_  
From: Ryouta_  
_  
Oh, so now you're defending _their_ kind, are you?  
Well then, don't come crying to your aniki when everything goes sour between the two of you! –insert indignant scowl here-_  
_Lol, jokes, jokes! (:_  
_O_O... _Okay then_... I am _slowly_ but surely backing away from you... via the miracle of texting...  
Gomen, but I'd _really_ like to keep my baby-maker sis!  
Not only is it excruciatingly vital in creating a life, but the chicks _dig it_! ^.-_

**

* * *

**

"..."

* * *

_To: Aniki_  
_  
From: Sakura_  
_  
You sick puppy. What a corrupt, depraved pervert you have become. Ew. Disgusting._

* * *

_-You have received 1 new txt msg-_

* * *

_To: Imōto_

_From: Ryouta_

_REBEEEELLL! :D I have taught you well! ^.-_  
_Alright, I reluctantly digress... _for now_, muahahaha! XD _  
_We still have much to discuss... of the topic of boys... and sex...  
__Bai bai for now then, love! *heart* -glompsyouhardereheh- _

* * *

Sakura almost very nearly jumped out of her seat again that lesson, only this time it was out of frazzled anger and annoyance, and not that of surprise, as it should have been.  
_'Sorry aniki... but just as much as I love you, I also find you painfully overbearing!'_

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he read over the text message that he had received via Naruto and his constant need to update the Uchiha of every little detail of gossip that was going around; normally this sort of thing didn't interest Sasuke, but this time it seemed that Naruto had carefully scoped through all of the day's latest fads in order to find one that would easily get him laid... as well as several other lucky ladies.  
_'An invite to a frat's party, hn? Sounds interesting.'_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she trudged back to her dorm after a long day of unnecessary torture on her part; Kami was she glad that her aniki was up for another phone call, that would last well into the evening she assumed—Sakura _swore_ that his need to gossip and talk was _worse_ than that of one of the female sex that was _supposed_ to be rumoured of doing those sorts of things, _not_ the other way around!

But again, those traits alone made her love him all the more... and miss him _dreadfully_.

She was _vaguely_ aware that she had been homesick for a while now, but ever since she had heard her brother's voice... it had intensified _significantly_.

What she wouldn't give to go home for even a day or two just to be near him again...

The rosette was vaguely aware of footsteps echoing not too far ahead, but she opted for ignoring them and instead focused on what she was going to bring up in her discussion with her brother; it was a shame that she hadn't been observant enough to realise that walking her way, clad with several squealing fangirls and a blonde mop-top, was the very person that she had been _dreading_ to run into—ironic how the world worked, seeing as she _literally_ found herself pressed against him, thanks to once again not listening to her inner whom was screaming _'Danger!'_ at the top of her lungs.

Haruno Sakura had just walked into the very man that had enough power—physically and politically—to have her _destroyed_ once and for all.

She had just walked into _Uchiha Sasuke_.

* * *

Sasuke sauntered casually by the sophomore dormitories, intent on finding more willing compatriots to attend the frat party that had been organised for that weekend; the more girls from K.B.S. that went, the higher chance he would score on more than one occasion.

So far, he had gotten into the pants of six seniors, three juniors, and seven sophomores (yes, he has been quite busy since earlier that morning), and was so far leading another sophomore back to a more _private_ setting.

That is, until a certain blonde baka came barging toward the raven haired Uchiha, cerulean orbs bugging out as he almost very nearly tackled Sasuke to the ground; if he thought he was gonna be pissed at him over that, then he was sorely mistaken.

Naruto grabbed his friend by the shoulders, using him as a 'human shield' of some sort as a group of screaming fangirls came within his sights, a visible vein protruding on his forehead as his death glare met Naruto's freaked out expression; the blonde smiled somewhat exasperatedly, before rushed words spilled from his lips.

"Well at least you don't have to go and find any more willing fuck buddies!"

Before Sasuke could say anything remotely witty to his friend's remark, however, all of the girls' mobbed around them, squealing and carrying on as if it were the end of the world... or the beginnings of another, who knew with them?

Naruto began to stride away from the masses, but Sasuke's agile reflexes ensured no means of escape, his strong hand grasping the back of his orange jacket (what a vile colour it was) and forcefully tugged him backward, so that he stood alongside him.

With a smirk, Sasuke said simply, "Since you were _such_ a thoughtful friend in gathering all of these 'lovely' girls," –insert rabid banshee cries here-, "It's only fair that I share some of the 'love' _equally_, hn?"

Naruto's eyes almost bugged out of his skull as they continued to slowly make their way toward the senior dorms, his face paling as he tried feebly to escape; then it happened, his excuse to 'flee.'

That same irritating blob of pink came into sight, only this time, it happened to collide with the raven haired Uchiha, forcing his hold on the blonde to be extinguished; funnily enough though, Naruto didn't go very far—in fact, all he did was take a few steps so that he was directly behind the rosette, clutching her shoulders as he tried to pry her away from Sasuke's frame (all of the fangirls were shoving her into him unintentionally).

The minute Sasuke caught a glimpse of that annoying pink hair and that equally annoying face of hers, he knew that this was where the war began.

"Hmph. Well look at what the cat dragged in—or should I say, what the _fox_ lead astray."

* * *

Sakura's complexion paled when she gazed into those endless onyx orbs, the words that had left his lips enough to have her turn ashen; she had just walked straight into the clutches of the devil himself.

* * *

**a/n: End of Chapter 3: Invitation to a Frat Party! Next one should be **_**at**_** the frat party, so look forward to some fluffy-ish moments between Sasuke and Sakura... as well as some more lemons! XD Please review guys! They really do a lot for my esteem! I **_**do**_** love getting story alerts/author alerts/favourite author/story alerts, but I really **_**would**_** prefer a review over them all! Perhaps we can try for fifteen reviews this time? That means I only need another FOUR of you lovely people to review, so that I can update on the next chapter sooner! ^^**

**Ja! x)**

**Until next time!**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	4. The Game

**a/n: I am **_**finally**_** getting into this fic! Which is a good thing, right? Perhaps not... it happens to be preoccupying a lot of my time at the moment... But if you guys keep reviewing the way you are, I know it'll be worth it in the end! So please keep it up, minna! Enjoy the next chapter! Arigato gozaimashite! ^.-**

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to QuotingShakespear, whom has stuck with me on this one from the very beginning, and is consistently reviewing for each chapter I post; thank you so much, love! This one's for you! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Game

* * *

Sakura could not _believe_ her horrid luck. Standing before her, sadistic smirk in place, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Why did the heavens hate her so much?

And to add to the frustration and utter mortification of it all, she was still within proximity of his—very sexy—body; why is it that when she _finally_ decides that she is going to do something about her current situation with him, he ends up literally pressed against her?

With hordes of rabid fangirls only adding fuel to the fire by shoving her into him, whether it had been on purpose or otherwise?

The way they were calling her a slut and a whore only justified Sakura's reasoning to believe that that was hardly the case at all—if anything, they were the sluts in this picture, not her. After all, she was the only one there whom was seemingly a virgin at all.

The low standards of women when faced with a man more gorgeous than life itself...

The rosette was still mortified beyond belief that his body—his _tainted_ body—had come into contact with her clean, saintly one, so much so that she reeled backwards right into Naruto's chest, knocking down several of the pathetic, pining 'stalkers' in the process, eyes bulging in horror as she tried to get a grasp of what had just unfurled before her eyes.

Sasuke, however as annoyed as he was, couldn't help but find himself amused by her antics, especially since he knew that it had been her that had darted past that classroom earlier on in the morning, when he had been fucking the life out of that junior (he didn't even ask her for her name); it was going to be _interesting_ between the two of them, no matter how much he hated her for her earlier commentary on his hair.

Sakura was thinking along similar lines, except it was more out of distress and utter discomfort rather than enjoyment and hilarity.

He had most definitely been having sex in that classroom when Sakura passed by, and she was horrified at the prospect that he had possibly been screwing more of them since then; some of her thoughts seemed to have shown on her facial expression, because the next thing Sakura knew, Sasuke began to supposedly 'reminisce' on his little 'fling' earlier on.

"Heh, so it seems that you were rather _embarrassed_ about my 'performance' a little while ago; too bad that the girl beneath me didn't have the same qualms about _that_ aspect of my libido."

If Sakura thought that her face could have gotten any less red, then she was sadly mistaken; her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, and the Uchiha couldn't help but admire how well she suited being that shade—_especially_ since it was _him_ that had made her that colour to begin with. Perhaps she wasn't as annoying as he had first assumed... though that jab about his hair still pissed him off to no ends.

He would have to make note of getting her to take back that earlier remark at a later time. But now was time to humiliate her a little more.

"It's such a shame you didn't stick around; I wouldn't have minded another round."

Sakura felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest, knowing better than anyone else there that he was only doing this to debase her even more so, and her worth as a person; if he thought that he was going to get away with what he had just said, than he most definitely had another thing coming to him.

"And this coming from the guy that said I was ugly; if you're really _that_ into degrading your own self-worth and esteem by sleeping with a frigid, unattractive 'pauper' like me, then be my guest, _Uchiha-san_."

Sakura spat angrily, emerald orbs glowing with unspoken fury as she glared in contempt and disgust at the man before her; it appeared that although her words showed no affect on him appearance-wise, she knew that it had indeed bothered him—the traitorous thing about having such lucid eyes.

The smirk that graced his lips made Sakura's blood boil, but she bit back her cocky remark in the hopes that perhaps he wouldn't kill her just yet; she had so many hopes, aspirations and dreams to fulfil, and being dead wouldn't exactly get her anywhere.

"Hmph. Who would have thought that _dear little Sakura_ would _actually_ have some spitfire personality under there? Perhaps I was too rash by assuming that you _were_ a frigid, unattractive 'pauper' with no real sex appeal? It appears to be the case. So... I think I've _finally_ found something to like under all of those layers; though I can't say the same for your more feminine qualities, which you seem to lack quite a bit of. When you feel the need to 'loosen up', come find me; I'm _sure_ I can _help_ you with your _suffering_ libido."

Sasuke's smirk only widened when he saw the look of utter dismay and distress flitter across her pale features, the fangirls that clung to whatever piece of him they could laughing and tittering like it was some sort of felon to be a virgin; _they_ all started out as one once too!

The pinkette forcefully choked down the tears that had welled into her eyes, her lip quivering ever so slightly, going unnoticed to everyone _except_ the Uchiha; but before he had the chance to mock her for her weakness, Naruto stepped in and saved the day, simply by defending Sakura and her right to privacy.

"Teme! You have _no_ right to say that, you asshole! Sakura-chan _is_ a girl, so she has _every right_ to be reserved about herself! Stop being so cruel to her, you bastard!"

Sakura felt her heart flutter lightly in her chest, a light tinge of pink dusting her cheeks as she let her emerald orbs trail up to where Naruto's face was, which showed anger, protectiveness and a little... _jealousy_? Of _what_? Their interaction? Who knew.

"Why so worked up Naruto? If I bent _that_ way too, I'd be _more_ than happy to help you with that _virginity_ problem of yours."

Naruto flushed a deep shade of vermillion, eyes conveying blindsided rage as the fangirls began to laugh and squeal all over again; remember Sakura's previous reaction to Sasuke's comment about her being ugly?

Yeah, well, this time she _did_ do it.

Lunging forward, the rosette raised a furious hand and slapped him painfully hard across the cheek, strangled gasps leaving the fangirls lips.

Sakura's eyes darkened with unrequited rage as she stepped forward, intent on backhanding him again, when his hand suddenly snapped out, clutching her wrist painfully so in his iron grip, his obsidian depths for the briefest of moments seemingly bleeding crimson—the look on his face was enough for Sakura to feel the terror and fear consume her.

When she had been told that he was the leader of a renowned Japanese gang, she had had a hard time believing that to be the truth of the matter considering his looks, but now... _now_, along with his apparel, did he manage to pull it off, the bloodlust curbing his features enough to make one think that he could kill by simply gazing in their direction; the rosette indeed had never been so frightened of a living human being in her lifetime.

"If you _ever_ raise your hand to me again, _Haruno_, I _swear_ on it that I'll go a step further in ensuring that your life becomes _worse_ than _living hell_; watch your back, 'cause you'll have _no_ idea what I've got in store for you until it happens."

Sasuke spat maliciously, venom oozing from his every word as he hissed vehemently, incensed at her sudden violent act unleashed upon him; Sakura for some unknown reason could only smirk in reply, a habit she seemed to have picked up from him, before she retorted in almost something bordering disgusted amusement.

"Really? Well then, this fist seems to think otherwise. I'd be _more_ than happy to stay out of your way _for good_, but it seems that there's still something else I need to accomplish beforehand."

With that said, Sakura raised her remaining hand, drew it backwards before letting it snap forward, colliding with his right cheek with what appeared to be the faintest _'crack!'_ being emitted, a sickly sadistic smile making its way to her face as she took pleasure in the sound she had created by simply punching him. Naruto gagged on whatever air he had managed to draw into his lungs.

_Sakura had just_ _punched_ _Uchiha Sasuke_ _in the face_.

And was _smiling_ about it.

The blonde was _seriously_ questioning her mental stability _now_ of all times...

"Now get _this_ through your thick skull, Uchiha; you _don't_ scare me, _nor_ do you intimidate me. I'll take on _whatever_ you throw at me, and come back at you with _just_ as much force. This 'game' has only _just_ begun, and is _far_ from over, _dattebayo_. Until then. Ja ne!"

Sakura finished cheerily, walking straight past him and all of his outraged fangirls, whom were currently calling her every foul expletive known to man; none of it did anything to dampen the rosette's now soaring mood. Naruto just stood there, gaping stupidly after her retreating form.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had to rein in his bloodcurdling fury and temptation to make chase after her and beat her within an inch of her life. _No one_ hit Uchiha Sasuke and lived to tell the tale. _Until now_.

Even amidst all of the panicked cries of his followers' asking if he was alright, Sasuke couldn't help but let a cruel, calculating smirk grace his lips, ignoring the twinge of pain that burst to life in his cheek as he did so; perhaps he _would_ let her get away with it this time.

After all, he had _many_ ways of making her suffer that were _far_ worse than that of death; he would make sure to only choose the _worst_ of them all—it was as she had said. Their 'game' had only just begun.

* * *

Sakura flopped down onto her bed, feeling somewhat elated with her choice of words, and her course of action against the smug bastard outside; not a lot could really upset her now that she had not only defended her right as a human being, but also that of Naruto's.

_'Naruto...' _

Sakura gasped as the realisation dawned on her. He was _best friends_ with Sasuke, right?

Didn't that mean that she had just made an _enemy_ of the _only_ decent person she had met at this school so far?

The pooling dread in her gut only suggested that that was to be the case. A sudden knock on her door was what snapped her out of her reverie, eyes wide and alarmed; Sasuke _did_ say that he would make her life hell, so it wouldn't be at all surprising if he had already sent her first surprise to her.

With a sharp intake of breath, Sakura slowly stood, and sauntered over to where her door was, expecting to be faced with someone of Sasuke's choice, perhaps even him himself.

So when she saw Naruto in her doorway, smiling sheepishly at her with a look of awed admiration glued to his features, Sakura didn't know whether to cry with relief or hit him over the back of the head for getting her so sucked into all of Sasuke's mind games.

She did the latter.

"You baka! Nani? Why didn't you _stop me_?"

"Itai, Sakura-chan! Gomen! You looked like you were in _so_ much control! How could I have interrupted _that_?"

Naruto whined pathetically, eyes watering at the rosette's sudden act of blindsided fury; why had he even _bothered_ coming here if he was only going to end up her human punching bag?

"Aaaaaaahhh! Now he's _surely_ gonna kill me! What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do _now_? He's most likely gonna be sending me _a lot_ of _lethal_ presents in the near future!"

Sakura wailed distraughtly as she strode over to where her bed was, flopping onto her stomach as she buried her face in her cushions; Naruto took that as a sign to enter, carefully closing the door and locking it in case Sasuke _did_ decide to start sending poisonous cargo to her doorstep, before slipping off his sneakers and joining her on her comfortable mattress.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I'm telling you now, teme may be more than just a _complete_ asshole, but he _is_ a good guy never the less; if he _tries_ to lay a finger on you, just know that I'll _always_ be here to defend you. Although I'm _not_ picking sides, 'cause Sasuke is my best friend that I've known since, like, _birth_, and I can't really choose between him and you. Demo, I'll do my best to stop him in whatever ways I can, ne? So cheer up and smile for me!"

Sakura slowly sat up, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands, before reaching out and giving Naruto a quick hug, emerald orbs warm and appreciative of his kindness; although he wasn't necessarily on her side, he would be the mediator, and would draw the line as to how far Sasuke went with this whole 'game'—that was more than she could ever have asked for.

"Arigatou... Naruto-kun..." The blonde found himself blushing once more, before he sheepishly reached up to scratch the back of his head, grinning like an idiot before his expression morphed into that of surprise and remembrance.

"Sakura-chan! Do you have a cell?"

"Hai... demo, I don't understand why that's important—"

"Can I get your number? So that we can talk and stuff, when I can't see you! I-I mean, it's just that I _hardly_ see you 'cause you're two years younger than me, a-and I was just—"

Sakura's laughter filled the tension as she chuckled with high degrees of mirth at Naruto's awkward question; as if in answer to it, the pinkette reached into her bag alongside her bed and retrieved a small, cherry-pink flip-phone, opening it only to scroll through her settings, creating a new contact for Naruto's number whilst he eagerly grabbed his and texted several rapid things into the details bank, handing Sakura the expensive, high-tech gadget as she extended hers out to him.

Both smiled as they officially saved their inputted number, before carefully handing back each contraption, being careful not to do either phone model any damage; Sakura was sure that she would have _never_ had enough money to _ever_ have paid Naruto back for even _scratching_ his phone, let alone _breaking_ it, so she was sure to be cautious about how she handed it back to him. Sighing when that was done, Naruto stood to leave, when an afterthought brushed through his mind.

"Ne, Sakura-chan... I know it's sudden and everything... demo, are you doing anything tomorrow night? I mean, it's Saturday, and I was kinda wondering if I could possibly take you out to a party—Ah, not as if we were on a date or anything, it's more like a 'get-together' between friends! Hai! A get-together!"

Again, Sakura found herself laughing at the hyperactive blonde's erratic mood swings, before a dreading thought occurred to her.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? Will _that_ asshole be there too?"

The blonde paled, rubbing his chin in thought as he contemplated; reluctantly, he answered with the truth, knowing that lying wouldn't get him anywhere in his friendship with Sakura.

"Er... hai... he'll be there... only 'cause it's the _biggest_ party so far this year... an Uchiha's reputation would be put to shame if he didn't show... Demo! I understand if you don't wanna go! I'll just find someone else to—"

"Iie, it's alright Naruto-kun. I'll go. Demo, only if I'm allowed to attend. What sort of party is this anyways? If it's as big as you say, than it _has_ to be significant, and _not_ located on K.B.S."

Naruto rushed several details, throwing in a white lie here and there to spruce it up; if she ever found out that it was a _frat's_ party, she would have _immediately_ withdrawn her willingness to go, and the blonde didn't want that; Sasuke was more or less likely going to be busy anyways, 'socialising' with the organisers of the party, as well as sexing up a few 'fortunate' ladies from school (whom he had invited along just to make things more interesting).

Slowly Sakura nodded her ascent, saying that she'd be needing a lot of sleep if she was going to be kept up for any amount of time into the mid hours of early morning, so the blonde left, ecstatic that she would indeed be his 'escort' to the biggest fad of the year; now all he had to do was go back to his dorm room and tell the moody bastard that she would be tagging along for the ride. _What fun_.

* * *

As Sakura's head was about to hit the pillow, her phone vibrated, and she flipped it open half expectant to see her aniki's name on the caller ID; but no, it wasn't a phone call. It was a text message, from Naruto of all people. With a warm smile, she flipped it open and scanned its contents feeling her heart flutter ever so slightly with what it said.

* * *

_To: Sakura-chan_

_From: Naruto_

_Konbanwa, Sakura-chan! Mata ashita ne! (: _

* * *

Naruto strode toward the limo where Sasuke was already waiting, an angry scowl embedded on his perfect lips; the blonde hadn't been exaggerating when he had said that it would be _interesting_ to see his reaction. He had been _beyond_ pissed.

So much so, that somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, Sasuke had brought in one of his 'playthings' just to see if he could humiliate Naruto; let's just say that the sounds of that girl screaming in ecstasy weren't very pleasant to be on the receiving end of, but he bore with it and eventually fell asleep.

The minute the raven haired Uchiha caught sight of the blonde, however, he simply got into his gigantic limousine and drove off, leaving Naruto to call his own driver to the school; not that that was a problem—all that meant was that he would inevitably get to spend more time with Sakura before the party officially began.

A light flush painted his cheeks as he flipped open his cell, rereading the text message she had sent in reply to his.

* * *

_To: Naruto-kun_

_From: Sakura_

_Konbanwa gozaimasu, Naruto-kun! Hai, mata ashita ne! ^.-_

* * *

Sakura flew frantically around her 'bedroom', trying to find the matching silver heels that went with her white cocktail dress; it was the most expensive thing that she had, and she had a feeling that it would look cheap and shabby next to everyone else's chosen outfits; she didn't even want to _start_ on the Uchiha.

He had probably spent a good part of the morning trying to get his hair to its chicken ass perfection.

Rolling her eyes at the sudden mental image that was conjured, the rosette went back to digging through her packed closet, until she found what she had been looking for; all she needed to do was take a quick shower, prepare her hair and light make-up, get dressed with all of the appropriate accessories, and then she was ready to head out. She still couldn't believe that she was _actually_ going to a party!

As a young child, the pinkette had never had the opportunity to attend one, and the dress she had in itself was the remainder of a bridesmaid gown that she needed in order to attend the wedding in the first place, so in reality it had been a necessity, _not_ a privilege.

Setting the silver heels down on her bed sheets, the rosette lithely stepped out of her clothes, before entering her shower and scrubbing herself until she was clean; as she rubbed the strawberry scented conditioner in her hair, she wondered idly what the blonde had planned for them this evening; he had told her earlier in the day (over the phone no less; he was taking advantage of that fact that he even had her number _at all_) that since Sasuke was going to be 'preoccupied'—as he so lamely put it— they could spend all of their time together, which sounded like quite the plan for Sakura. It was about time that she got to know more about the blonde anyway.

Hastily, the pinkette jumped out of the shower, towelling down her wet body before she threw on her bathrobe, tying the silk sash tautly as she stepped up to the awaiting vanity, plugging in her hairdryer before switching the setting onto hot; it was the quickest way in which she would be able to dry out the tousled mess before styling it appropriately.

As the heated air blew against her scalp, Sakura picked up her hair brush and began to tug through the pink locks, the hair easily smoothing apart thanks to the conditioner that she had applied to it, making the knots easier to remove as she combed through it fiercely.

After another three minutes, her bubblegum mane was completely groomed out into silk waves, where she could finally use those normally 'burdened' curls to her advantage; lifting the top section of her hair first, Sakura pulled the two parted areas away, before carefully winding the hair together, creating a messy bun that also looked stylish thanks to the waves that flowed within the tie.

From there, Sakura peeled several strands of her pink locks out from the hair-tie and then draped them over the nape of her neck, leaving them loose; to complete her hairstyle, the rosette carefully combed out her bangs, pulling one to meet her left ear whilst leaving the other hanging alongside her face, framing the heart-shape and therefore complimenting her look.

With a satisfied smile, Sakura then reached for her cosmetics bag, unfastening the snap-lock before pulling out her concealer, mascara, pale silvery-white eye-shadow and some lip-gloss. The pinkette applied each cosmetic lightly, to give of a subtle hint of promptness, yet also not enough to make her look like a slut, before packing it all away and heading out to her dorm room, where her cocktail dress was situated; the rosette approached her bed quickly, before slowly unzipping the plastic bag that protected the satin material of the dress, making sure not to damage it, before pulling it out of its protector, sliding down the zip so that she could step into it, before readjusting it to where it met her right underarm.

The white fabric was loose around her legs, allowing her to feel comfortable and free, whilst the corset toward the top snugly clung to her curves, the fabric on both sides pulling in to meet at the front of her stomach, where silver sequins held the material in place, more of the luminescent flat plastic sewn into the bust and lower abdomen areas; with a satisfied sigh, Sakura gingerly sat upon her bed, bending down to slip on the silver heels that accompanied her gown, the spiralling pattern on the one and a half inch shoes quite intriguing to the pinkette.

As soon as she had adjusted the high-heels to meet her comfort, Sakura stood, slowly becoming familiar with the death traps on her feet; it had been quite a long time since she had last worn them, and although it had been a few years, they still fit quite cosily, only signifying her lack of growth since then.

Smiling to herself, Sakura waltzed over to her desk, where her jewellery was placed lovingly so; they were the only gifts that she had ever received from her aniki's ex-fiancé (they were going to be married before they split up), and she treasured them more than anything else—Sakura had grown to really love Kayo over the years that she had faithfully remained by her brother's side, and missed her dreadfully.

Once she had put on her accessories and double checked her appearance in the mirror, Sakura left to face not only the first party she had ever been to, but what seemed to be her first 'date.'

* * *

Naruto was pacing anxiously in the car-park nearest the school gates, frantically awaiting Sakura's arrival; it had to be well past the time of the party's start, and the blonde had even contemplated on leaving her behind—maybe she had gotten cold feet about the fact that Sasuke was going to be there. But when he _finally_ turned to pace toward his waiting limousine, there she stood, in all her glory, flushing a pale pink in the dimming sunset, eyes meekly looking to him for his approval.

"So... what do you think?"

* * *

Sasuke sauntered casually amongst the supposed 'A-class players' that had organised this event, socialising briefly with them before focusing on other festering problems; like, for example, why Naruto was late, and why he was even bothering to bring that little bitch with him. It simply made no sense to him.

So when he finally gave up looking for his blonde friend and settled on chasing down a few of K.B.S.'s female students, there _she_ was, smiling shyly at the leering, catcalling 'jocks' that strode purposefully by her, wearing a simple, white cocktail dress that even though seemed plain amongst the sea of colourful gowns that surrounded them, still happened to be the most stunning of them all—or perhaps maybe, just maybe, it was _her_ that stood out, and _not_ the dress that she was exhibiting.

* * *

Sakura watched the crowds gather and disperse as quickly as they began, waiting anxiously for Naruto to return; he had had a rather important phone call that he needed to take, so he had asked her if she wouldn't mind waiting for him in the lounge whilst he quickly sorted out his 'business'.

So here she was, standing quietly in the corner of the bustling social venue, smiling shyly every now and then at the men that constantly passed and complimented her, heart pounding in her chest as she prayed that the blonde would return with haste.

But it seemed that either he was _deliberately_ delaying his return, or some God up there hated her guts, as the one voice she had been dreading to hear all evening suddenly spoke up, causing her blood to run thin.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up; that takes guts, Haruno. 'Cause now that you're here, without any bodyguard to defend you..."

The raven haired Uchiha leant in and whispered with a dangerously low octave detectable in his tone into the shell of Sakura's ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to raise involuntarily.

"_Our 'game' can finally begin_."

* * *

**a/n: Woot! End of Chapter 4: The Game! Muahahaha, no, it is NOT named after the song **_**'The Game'**_** by **Disturbed**, but I still love that song anyways! XD Check it out anyways minna! I'm sure that you might think it fits the situation! Please review okay? If I can get another fifteen fast, I'll update just as quickly! **

**39+15= 54 **

**Please everyone!  
**

**Oh, and if you check out my profile, you'll see that I have some of the outfits and accessories that the characters have and will be wearing linked up there, so please, by all means check it out! **

**Ja! x) **

**Until next time! **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	5. Cherries Are Always The Sweetest

**a/n: Gomenesai for the late update! EXTREME writers' block!**

**a/n#2: Here we are, already up to chapter 5! Hopefully this one should be quite intense, as there shall be some fluffy moments between Sasuke and Sakura, just not the sweet, innocent, **_**willing**_** kind, willing being the key word there! XD Hopefully you guys'll like the angst-y-ness of it all! Please enjoy! Arigato gozaimashite!**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Cherries Are Always the Sweetest

* * *

Sakura stood there, completely immobile.

To say that she was frozen with shock—or fear—would be an understatement.

The rosette was freaking out on the inside, her nerves getting the better of her as she almost very nearly _reeled_ at his sudden closeness; the proximity the two 'enemies' shared was _far_ too much for comfort, and Sakura had a feeling that he had planned it this way—whatever he had decided was to be her first punishment, she knew that already she wasn't liking the outcome of it.

He was close enough so that she could feel the heat of his body emanating from him, his almost bare chest (he wore an open, unbuttoned shirt... unless someone else undid them prior to his 'visit'?) chafing against her exposed upper back and shoulders, his breath against the hollow of her neck as he craned down to meet only a little of her height; she looked more than just petite and frail next to his lean, tall, muscular frame.

Sakura could even _smell_ the faintest traces of alcohol mingling with his expensive—most likely imported—cologne, whilst the heavier scent of the beverage hung in the densely air-conditioned air; _that's_ how close he was to her.

"Heh, since you're here, I suppose it would only be courteous of me to escort you around."

Sasuke hissed venomously, Sakura instantaneously on guard; he was liable to do anything with the amount of space between them.

The rosette stiffened when she felt the tip of his nose brush against the hollow of her throat, long, raven bangs tickling the sensitive flesh tout suite as he smirked against the pallid skin, lips barely pressed to the heated flesh as he spoke furtively into her ear once more, drawing out an illicit gasp from the pinkette.

"Or you could always give me tour of your body, while we're standing like this; unless you'd prefer to take this exploration... _elsewhere_."

Sakura felt her cheeks redden in response, but as she went to scamper away from him, his hands grasped her hips painfully hard, causing the rosette to whimper in protest.

"Don't even try it, unless you know what's good for you."

With that said, Sasuke's hands drifted to areas of her anatomy that had never been exposed to touch before then, the appendages squeezing and probing at her flesh like she was some sort of freak of nature; strangely enough though, he was rather gentle about his ministrations, about the way he grabbed her in one place, and fondled with another, taking care not to hurt her body in any way—even if they _did_ hate each other, it appeared that even _he_ had his limits as to how far he went to get what he wanted.

It seemed even _he_ appreciated a woman's body when it presented itself, which was slightly surprising for the pinkette; not to say that he was gay or anything, just the fact that he would be so _caring_ of a female's right to feeling unviolated.

Which was how she felt right now.

How nice of him to recognise her discomfort.

The fucking bastard.

But what really drew the line for the rosette was when his hands danced around the heated flesh of her inner thighs, his long, slim fingers showering the insides of her legs with many wondrously enticing touches that sent delicious tingles up her spine; okay, she had officially had enough of this.

"Iie! Yamete!"

Sasuke simply smirked in reply to her distressed pleas, his hands stopping just before he met her heated core.

"Hmmm, I'll bet anything that you haven't 'popped' your cherry yet, hn?"

Sakura's cheeks exploded into several bashful shades of scarlet, her emerald orbs watering slightly as he vaguely ran a long, slim appendage over her covered sex, the barely-there touch sending sparks of guilty pleasure into the pits of her abdomen; as much as she hated him for doing what he was, she couldn't deny that there was a definite attraction between them, whether it be brought on by sheer hostility or just the very primal, carnal need to sate each others' pending and accumulating lust.

There was nothing more between them, and that was how Sakura preferred it to be.

"Heh, from the looks of things, it seems that I've hit the nail on the head. So tell me, Sakura... what does it feel like to be touched for the first time by the one person you seemingly despise the most?"

Sasuke's smug voice reverberated softly in her ear, the deep rumbling of it only amplifying the heightened sensations she was feeling... until she processed what he had been implying.

"You fucking bastard—!"

"My, what colourful language you're spouting. I never would have guessed you to be one whom uses vulgarities such as the expletives that just left your pretty little mouth."

Sasuke exclaimed with faux enthusiasm, the notable traces of smugness lining the baritone depths as he went to touch her again, only this time eliciting a hard slap as his reaction; Sakura smacked his hand away before he could feel the very shameful wetness that coated her underwear, stepping away from his looming frame so that they had more distance between them—the pinkette could not believe herself!

Why was she getting so 'bothered' about?

_Especially_ since it was _him_ that was causing her sudden arousal!

"That wasn't very nice, Sakura."

Sasuke stated neutrally, his voice deadpanning as he noticed two figures strutting toward him; terrific, just what he needed!

"Sasuke-sama!"

Two distinctly female voices shrieked shrilly, sauntering toward him in what appeared to be an alluring display of sexiness; all it was doing was killing Sasuke's libido and everything in between.

"Karin, Ami."

The raven haired Uchiha noted their presence with a brief nod, his voice conveying nothing but utter distaste and contempt as they literally shoved past Sakura, knocking the pinkette to the side and leaving her struggling to regain her balance; the pair stopped before Sasuke, basking in whatever aura he gave off (Sakura thought perhaps they were attracted to the disgustingly repulsive—she'll never admit that she actually likes the scent— cologne he was wearing), before they regained their composure and began talking animatedly with him, allowing Sakura the time to take in their appearances.

Karin, being the major slut that she was, chose to wear what appeared to be (to her) a very 'sexy' red and black Goth Lolita dress that barely reached passed her mid thigh, black fishnet netting clinging to her legs as she shifted her weight, allowing Sakura to see her very unflattering black thong (the rosette died laughing and gagging on the inside) underneath; from there, Sakura noted with sickened disgust that she wore chunky black boots, that hardly suited her in any way, shape or form, only accentuating the utter fashion-disaster she had made herself out to be (a/n: okay, personally—I'm a tomboy people—I have no fashion taste whatsoever, coz I honestly don't give a shit how others think I look, but I have to agree, that this outfit was just plain gaudy... that, and I tried very hard trying to find half-decent outfits for the characters thus far [only some], so please excuse any mistakes on my part!).

Sakura found herself choking on strangled giggles as she shifted her gaze to Ami; now at least she had a little more class and taste, but she was still dressed like a tart waiting on a good fuck.

The long black evening gown that she wore seemed to be unfitting to such an environment (a frat party no less; the pinkette would have to remind herself to kill Naruto later), but it seemed that a lot of the young women here had come there with the same idea in mind; it seemed that all they were really attending this shindig for was to get themselves a decent lay—Sakura shuddered at the thought.

Sighing, Sakura turned and slipped off into the crowd, before the two whores noticed her presence and decided to turn on her; although she hadn't been in a confrontation with them yet, she knew full well that they were easily riled up when it came to Sasuke, and if they sensed any potential rivals, they instantly went into bitch mode an made them an enemy—being the leaders of the largest fangirl industry for one 'cocky bastard' supposedly entitled and entailed them to be.

Sakura's heels clacked soundlessly against the wood-planked flooring, inaudible above the noise of peoples shuffling, dancing and running around like headless chickens; she couldn't believe just how moronic they were acting. Slipping out onto the outermost balcony, Sakura slowly sauntered to where the railing resided, only a few others seeking the relative calm that shrouded the placid scenery, the rosette shuttering her emerald orbs as she felt the incoming breeze brush passed her heated flesh, cooling her as she allowed her eyes to flutter open, her gaze resting on the large pool that covered a large amount of area in the distance.

Just as she felt her muscles relieve themselves of their tension, she felt herself stiffen at the sudden voice that had entered the area, drastically familiar yet completely different from the original owner.

"What brings such a lovely young woman out onto a deserted balcony when there is a party currently underway?"

Turning on her heel, Sakura came face to face with another unfamiliar face, but he himself was quite a sight to behold; long, raven-brown locks that hung well-past his shoulders, kept in a kempt, loose ponytail behind his neck, semi-long bangs framing his startlingly handsome face.

He was tall in stature, very toned and muscular as far as Sakura could tell, and wore a simple pair of nicely fitting denim jeans with a black sweater clinging to his frame, skate shoes the only thing that really gave away his age—he couldn't have been much older than Sakura herself, four or five years perhaps.

But again, Sakura was lead back to his face, which was illuminated by the soft silver glow of the thinned moonlight, bringing a greyish tinge to his supposed obsidian orbs, which were one of the most beautiful pairs of eyes she had ever seen, let alone on a man; the thin lines that railed down from the tear ducts of his eyes to end somewhere halfway across his cheeks were quite alluring, and although the pinkette couldn't place it, she knew instantly that she was somewhat attracted to this dark man's looks.

When he tilted his head to the side with a small smile on his lips, it was only then that Sakura realised that he had indeed asked her a question, and was apparently still awaiting a response; flushing a deep shade of scarlet, the rosette slowly walked toward where he now stood, somewhat resting his weight against the farther brick wall, stopping about a metre from where he was positioned, before answering softly, almost timidly.

"I needed some fresh air... parties aren't really my thing, but a friend of mine needed a date to attend, so I offered to escort him. But he had to take a phone call, so he left me to my own devices... I-It was getting a little to claustrophobic in there, with all of the people clustering together and such! G-Gomenesai if I'm intruding! I-I-I'll be leaving now...!"

The man's hand snapped out just as Sakura had turned and stepped past him, her face darkening in colour as he gently tugged her back, utter amusement and amazement lining the dark depths; why did he look _so_ familiar...?

"Iie, it is fine. It has been a long time since I had a decent conversation with someone of your obvious beauty."

Sakura's cheeks flooded with more blood as she was about ready to pass out; why would such a gorgeous man call her a beauty?

It was inconceivable!

A loud, gravelly voice cut through the silent air, Sakura's head snapping up only to see Naruto running across the grass, toward the stone stairwell that was stationed to their right.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!"

The man chuckled smoothly, the rumbling of his chest moving somewhat into the arm that now clutched Sakura's, who in turn almost fell over from the force of it; why was he so amused?

"So, I take it that you are Haruno Sakura, then?"

When she hesitantly—more like meekly—nodded on response, the handsome man smiled once again, his features lighting up as he raised the hand that he now cradled lovingly in his, bringing it to his lips without reserve only to place a soft kiss on the back palm, his eyes never leaving hers as she stuttered and fumbled for a coherent sentence.

With that, he pulled away, standing to his full height, before craning over slightly, still clutching her hand as he whispered smoothly into the shell of her ear.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sakura-san. Namae wa Itachi desu."

And with that he strolled off into the night, slipping silently into the crowded building until his entire build disappeared without a trace.

Sighing almost ruefully, Sakura turned just in time to see Naruto barging up the stairs, cerulean orbs clearly distressed and ecstatic to see her again.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? I couldn't find you inside, in the lounge, and I looked everywhere, and then some random told me that he saw you go outside, but he didn't specify as to where, and then I had to go on a wild-goose chase just to—"

Naruto continued to ramble and babble on about all of the unnecessary details of his long adventure seeking her out, whilst Sakura listened half-heartedly, wanting to give him the attention he properly deserved, whilst also pondering on other things.

Like Itachi.

Funny thing actually... she could have _sworn_ that she knew that name from somewhere...

"—And so I finally decided to check the outermost balcony, and here you are, standing here like nothing happened! Man I was so relieved to see you! I thought someone had kidnapped you, or drugged you, or worse, taken you _upstairs_."

The pinkette flushed a delicate shade of red at the indirect accusation Naruto had so blatantly concluded to, all the while wondering if that would have happened if she had stayed with Sasuke any longer than she had; she shuddered at the thought.

"So why'd you leave? Getting a little too close and personal for you?" Naruto winked, his flat out obvious innuendo only increasing Sakura's steadily rising embarrassment to a whole new level as she stared at him blankly, before replying quietly.

"S-Sasuke approached me."

At this, the blonde's instant 'happy-go-lucky' mood dropped faster than a hat, and he gazed at her intently, seriously, urging her to go on.

"H-He... became a little too _friendly_ with my body... _touched_ me where he shouldn't have... so I smacked him and left..."

Naruto's azure orbs had darkened quite substantially as he shook with silent rage, before he clasped Sakura's hand and stormed down the stone steps, taking a right before very nearly sprinting to the pool area, the loud music equipped with the foul stench of alcohol and the product of said beverage wafting through the crisp night air.

* * *

Sakura panted as she tried to keep pace with Naruto, and normally she could have fairly easily, had he not been tugging her along behind him, making sure to shield her as he approached the very same creature that had so frivolously touched her inappropriately earlier in the evening, demanding answers.

"Teme! What the fuck did you think you were doing, touching Sakura-chan like that? You had absolutely no right to do so, you fucking bastard! Apologise to her, now!"

Said man simply raised his onyx orbs from the young girl that was straddling his hips, his obsidian orbs skimming over Naruto's figure, before lingering on Sakura's for far longer than she would have liked, a smirk rooting its way to his features as he focused his attention once again on the flushed bikini-wearing slut upon his lap, his hands tracing tentative strokes up her slightly curved sides as he contemplated an answer.

"I'm not gonna apologise to someone who _willingly_ stood there and allowed me access to her body."

Sasuke stated simply, obsidian clashing with deep sapphire as he slowly removed the girl from his lap, standing from his beach lounge with fluid grace as he sauntered forward, his height intimidating next to the shorter blonde; he did not allow this to perturb him any further.

"Sasuke, you fucker! _Apologise to her_! She _clearly_ didn't want it if she was so upset when she told me! If her _hitting_ you wasn't a clear signal for you to take initiative, then perhaps _me_ doing so _will_!"

And with that Naruto's hand snapped back into an already formed fist, before impacting solidly with Sasuke's smooth cheek, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps, blood trickling down the very corner of his mouth as he regained his composure; all of the people in and out of the pool either gathered around the pending fist-fight or screamed in fright, clearly drunk by all standards.

* * *

Sakura just stood there, fixed to the spot, her eyes wide with horror as she took in their new stances; both boys had already charged, Naruto head butting Sasuke in the stomach as he attempted vainly to lift him from the ground, Sasuke taking the opportunity to punch him fiercely in the gut, before raising his right knee and slamming it into the blonde's chin, bringing his head up into the air long enough for Sasuke to land another solid punch to his face, sending him sprawling into a strong, sturdy pair of arms.

"Now, that isn't a very warm welcome, now is it Sasuke?"

The masculine voice said with many layers of mirth cloaking his voice, gently easing Naruto to the ground as he hovered over the stunned and bleeding blonde, raising his chin slightly to assess the damage done unto him; Sakura hadn't even thought about it—one minute she had been standing there, utterly mortified, before her natural maternal instincts kicked in, as she rushed to Naruto's crippled form, kneeling alongside him as she gently grasped his hand, asking if he was alright.

"Well, it is so nice to see you again, Sakura-san. And so soon."

As if only just realising that another had been involved in the breaking up of the fight (he being the only one), Sakura's head snapped up, her glistening emerald orbs instantly being sucked into endless pools of onyx—Itachi.

"H-Hai! It's nice to see you again, Itachi-san."

Said man smiled warmly at the suddenly very flushed pinkette, eyes glowing with hidden amusement as he turned his stolid gaze to the raven haired Uchiha, whom stood there looking pleasantly dumbfounded—shocked even.

_'This should be interesting...'_ Itachi thought with a smirk as he stood, and slowly made his way to where the lone figure stood, clad in just his torn pants.

* * *

Sasuke could not believe his eyes; not only was _he_ here, but he also knew that pink haired little runt?

Since when?

And why was it that she had become so flustered simply because she was in _his_ presence?

The raven haired Uchiha ignored the pooling feeling of jealousy that was lingering for far too long in his gut.

* * *

Sakura gently cupped Naruto's cheeks as she dabbed his wounds with the smooth material of her handkerchief, which she had dipped into the salty water of the cool pool's water; his bottom lip was busted, split in two, whilst he had a nasty bruise forming on his right cheek—Sakura was sure that if she probed around his ribs and chin area, she would be sure to find internal damage, possibly far worse.

One thing was for sure; Sasuke sure as fucking hell didn't pull any punches, even with his best friend.

With a deep scowl embedded on her pretty features, the rosette gently washed away the remaining blood, before grabbing his hand to inspect it for the damage she knew would be there. She was right of course.

It appeared that Naruto had managed to graze his knuckles with the force of his punch, which meant that his gallantry would not go down in vain; Sasuke was sure to have a pretty nasty black bruise on his cheek tomorrow, that was for certain.

Once she had fed Naruto some tequila (on his insistence) to numb the pain, Sakura helped him to stand, helping him to brush off his clothing, before straightening, lecturing him sternly on the dangers of what he had just done.

"Are you fucking insane, Naruto? I know that it upset you, but you didn't have to get into a fist-fight on my behalf! Seriously! I don't want my friend getting hurt over this, ne?"

Sakura watched as Naruto flushed an embarrassed shade of vermillion as he nodded meekly, before a soft expression made its way to his face.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! I have something for you! I was meaning to give it to you earlier, but I kinda forgot, seeing as I was too busy admiring you from a distance!"

Reaching into his jacket's pocket, the blonde pulled out a stunning Casablanca corsage, Naruto blushing as he reached out to slip it onto her wrist, a satisfied smile replacing his discomfort as he gazed at it; it really did suit her, and her attire.

Sakura smiled, saying a hushed thank you, before her attention was drawn to the pair across from them.

Naruto seemed to notice this, as his gaze skimmed over the two, before a massive grin spread across his tanned features, the sun-kissed blonde sprinting over to where Itachi now stood, his arms opening in time to envelope the hyperactive idiot in a warm, friendly embrace.

"Itachi-aniki! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked through the hug, squeezing before pulling back and examining the taller man; he wore a happy smile as he grazed over Naruto's features, apparently quite content with Sakura's medical application.

"Just here to check up on a few certain someone's..." Itachi trailed off as he raised his eyes to meet the rosette's curious gaze, before she seemingly clicked on something; her epiphany had just set in... almost.

"Itachi-san... why is it that you're talking with Uchiha-san like you know him?"

With a smirk all his own, that too being met with by the raven haired man in question so that they both wore identical expressions, Itachi opened his mouth, the words that left his lips almost enough for Sakura to have fainted from the shock of them, there _meaning_.

"Why, you ask? It's really quite simple. The reason why I am so familiar with Sasuke is because we're _family_; let me reintroduce myself. Namae wa _Uchiha_ Itachi desu. And the reason as to the purpose of my being here? Well, I am here to see my ototo."

* * *

**a/n: Haha! End of Chapter 5: Cherries Are Always The Sweetest! Oh, and an important note guys! I won't be updating again for at least another fortnight or so, as I am going on holiday. **

**Okay, so if you guys REALLY love me, and want to see another chapter when I get back, can we please see if I can reach one hundred reviews by the time I get to check my emails next? I managed to get many far more than intended for last chapter, so I'm sure you guys can do it! 71+29= 100! **

**Twenty-nine reviews minna! **

**Please!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja! x)**

*******-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	6. Family Reunion

**a/n: OH MY FUCKING GAWD, MY **_**FIRST**_** STORY WITH **_**OVER A HUNDRED**_** REVIEWS! XD THANK YOOOOOOOH SO MUCH MINNA-SAMA! *hearts***

**a/n#2: Fuuuuuccckkk! Soooo tired! You guys have no idea, haha... or perhaps you do... oh well, now I'm ranting! XD Gomen for the late update; HOLIDAY. That is all that needs to be said about that. So, enjoy this next instalment, I guess...**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**NOTE: This is dedicated once again to all of my reviewers out there! Wow guys, you seriously make it worth writing, ferserious dattebayo! ^.-  
But in particular my one hundredth reviewer, _KumikoX3chan_; that is a milestone in itself, so thank you so very much! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Family Reunion

* * *

"Nani? You're his older brother? But how is that even possible?" Sakura screeched, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief; sure, there was a distinct, if not vague resemblance, but the fact that this kind, caring, _considerate_ man was the fellow sibling of that rude, conceited, stuck-up asshole? It just didn't seem possible.

If so, there was most definitely a genetic malfunction within the conception of said vain bastard.

"You're asking _how_ it's possible? Well Sakura-san, I would have thought that even _you_ would know the schematics of something so blatantly simple."

Itachi exclaimed with much sarcasm, onyx orbs drilling into hers as he awaited her reaction; ha, scratch that one, they _are_ siblings!

Who else could have reversed the situation and used her transgressions against her in such a horribly clever way?

Sakura's emerald orbs glistened angrily in the dimmed moonlight as she allowed a stolid glare to form within her features, her brow furrowing as she gazed at him furiously from behind the slits of her eyes, her expression withering and unsettled; she already had to cope with _one_ of them at school, but now that there was a _second_, almost very nearly _identical_ sibling, personality wise, within her constant vicinity?

May the Lord help her now.

"You know _full well_ what I meant, Itachi-san! How can you, someone so sweet and caring, be the relative to that cold, fucking iceblock, let alone his _aniki_? It just seems to be inconceivable!" Sakura exclaimed in utter outrage, gesticulating her point by throwing her outstretched hand out to wave a flailing appendage at the man in question, said fore-mentioned bastard raising a manicured eyebrow in her direction; what an interesting girl she was turning out to be.

Itachi seemed to agree, as he smirked with much mirth, coal eyes alight with burning amusement as he spoke, making sure to keep his hilarity of the situation to himself.

"Hmm, now that is an interesting point that you have raised. Whether you believe it or not, Sasuke is actually quite a warm, compassionate, caring person that you have assumed otherwise; more so than I. It is up to you whether or not you choose to believe that as fact or fiction—although he tends to be quite shy about a lot of things, and plays things up a little, he is actually quite different to the image he tries so hard to uphold. Aren't you, foolish little ototo?"

Itachi turned his gaze fleetingly to meet Sasuke's, whom _actually_ had the decency to blush a faint shade of pink, his face the picture of embarrassment; it simply _amazed_ the dumbstruck pinkette.

He was humiliated over such a small thing?

What a fantastic moment in the history of knowing the somewhat impenetrable human iceblock.

Now Sakura had proper legit ammunition to use against the raven haired asshole in future 'battles' to come.

"Aniki! The fuck are you doing? Stop saying that shit!" Sasuke hissed vehemently, his onyx orbs taking on a strange crimson tint as he tilted his head toward the vermillion, fluorescent light-bulbs that lined the pool plaza area, the pupils of his eyes clearly visible even with the distance that separated the pair; within the haze, Sakura could have sworn that she could make out three spinning orbs that closely resembled tomoes.

Shaking her head with an amused smile plastered to her features, the pinkette slowly made her way toward them, making sure to keep her distance from Sasuke and stay closer to Naruto and Itachi, never letting her eyes leave his tense, rigid form—it seemed that everything about him was a testament to the 'human iceblock' jig.

"Hahahaha, score for Itachi-aniki! You failed epically, teme!" Naruto chuckled boisterously, eyes watering as he slapped the irked raven haired teen on the back; hadn't they only recently been involved in a fist fight?

Then why was it that Naruto was acting as if nothing had even happened? But again, that must have been part of the charm that was Naruto—no matter what fight may ensue between himself and others, he always manages to treat the brawls as if equal to nothing, and moves on without much hesitation on his part.

That alone brought a warm smile to the rosette's face; at least now she knew that the blonde was indeed a good person with morals, standards, and plenty of love and caring for his friends—the way he was interacting with Sasuke now only proved that as a fact. And it seemed that even Sasuke didn't mind the action, as he simply brushed it off with his typical 'Hn', before returning to arguing with Itachi, whom seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Sasuke's discomfort with the current situation; what an amazing thing the two (Naruto and Sasuke) had going for them—a friendship that would undoubtedly last for many years to come.

That is, if Sasuke didn't kill Naruto for being an annoying pest first.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura turned her attention back to Naruto, whom seemed to have finally noticed her arrival, as a glowing smile made its way to his tanned, boyishly handsome face, his eyes sparkling several different shades of harsh red (from the lighting around the pool) as he strode over to where she stood behind him against the bar table; the closer he got, the more he could sense her apprehension—it was anyone's guess why.

Sasuke, no duh.

"Sakura-chan... Are you sure you're alright? I mean, it was by far _way_ out of line for teme to have touched you, and he'll get what's coming to him later with Itachi-aniki, but do you think that I've done enough to prove my point? That he's a heartless playboy rich bastard that seriously needs to drown his own pride, dignity and ego long enough to apologise to you for what he did? Gomen for having to use brute force to prove my argument, and more so for you having to _be_ there to see it, but I sorta kinda just did what I could at the time. So onegai, don't be anxious about anything, _especially_ now; Sasuke wouldn't _dare_ do anything to you while 'Tachi ni-san is here."

Sakura absorbed his words carefully, before sighing in defeat and nodding slowly, her emerald orbs now glazed with sleep deprivation; the blonde seemed to have noticed, as he gently knelt down and scooped her smaller figure into his toned arms, Sakura's squeal of indignant protest being ignored as he shuffled off, offering a curt goodbye to Itachi and Sasuke (mentioning something along the lines of 'See you back at the dorm!'), before making his way over to the sophomore dormitories.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Naruto had managed to self-navigate himself to Sakura's dorm room (at the far end of the building), lithely slipping his left arm under her rump in order to cradle her single-handedly whilst he unlocked her door; normally Sakura would have punched anyone that had dared even _trying_ to do something bordering _that_ sort of contact, but because she was both exhausted and because it was Naruto, she let it go, continuing to rest her head against his left shoulder.

When the safe sound of a lock clicking open reached Sakura's ears, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of sinking into her fluffy white mattress once more, her body already begging for the contact; Naruto's arm hastily retreated from her ass, once again positioning itself where it had been originally beneath the rosette's upper half, supporting her back whilst the right regained its place beneath her slinging legs, the door swinging open with the lightest tap of his covered toes.

After a few moments, Sakura felt herself being gently lowered onto her bed, the sound of a phone being flipped and hastily used becoming duller and more inaudible by the second; Sakura was blacking out. And within the next minute, Sakura felt herself being completely dragged under, Naruto's voice echoing in her head as slumber successfully claimed her.

* * *

Naruto flipped his phone open and frantically scrolled through his contacts, trying to find the appropriate person to deal with Sakura's attire; she couldn't possibly sleep in _that_, now, could she?

And for her, it must have been quite expensive, so crumpling it with sleep would not go down too well.

But _he_ couldn't do it!

It was an invasion of privacy, and Sakura had more than enough right to have him shot if he undressed her and changed her into her bed clothing, whether his intentions were innocent or otherwise (he was not a lecherous pervert); when he found the name he was looking for, he hit the 'call' button and waited for an answer—so far all he was getting was ringing, static and dial tone.

Just as he was about to hang up, however, the voice of a female sounded on the other end, questioning on who it was that was calling at such an unruly hour of the morning.

Naruto's eyes lingered on Sakura's now unconscious form, tracing and lingering on her features and appearance before he replied, cerulean orbs glistening softly in the moonlight's afterglow.

"Ne, Ino, I gotta ask for a favour."

* * *

Sasuke pulled out of the drunk bimbo beneath him, grunting when she forcefully tugged him down, clutching his shoulders as if he were her lifeline; rolling his onyx orbs, Sasuke tore himself away from her, leaving her sprawled on the bed, passed out from all of the alcohol that flowed through her system, naked for all to see—it was probably best that she was drunk, so that she wouldn't remember what had happened between them the next day.

Sighing exasperatedly, Sasuke dragged his feet to where his clothes lay scattered over the entire floor of the open frats' bedroom, bending to retrieve the articles before slowly pulling on his boxers, sliding them over his legs to meet his hips, followed by his shredded jean pants, and then his shirt, to which he buttoned till only the top of his chest was visible, the collar upturned; once his sneakers were on, and his hair properly fixed (so as to not arouse any suspicion about what he had been doing), he left the room, closing the door before shoving his hands into his jean's pockets, eyes closed as he descended down the stairs, nodding to the frat that was cleaning up the mess toward the entrance.

The cool air stabbed into his exposed flesh as he sauntered toward his Lamborghini (one of his many cars), the very one that he had asked to be dropped off at the house by one of his family's servants; with a fond smile (that very rarely made its way to his face), Sasuke pulled out his car keys, pressing the 'unlock' button before stepping in, sitting in the drivers' seat and belting up.

The raven haired Uchiha almost jumped out of his skin, however, when a soft chuckle sounded in the otherwise silent car, his head snapping up to meet the gaze of his aniki, whose arms were crossed in an almost bored fashion.

"I've been waiting for a while now, Sasuke. What on earth were you doing? Matte, do I even _want_ to know the answer to that? Not that I can't already _smell_ it on you. Sex. Ka-san will be _heartbroken_ if she heard that her precious baby boy wasn't a virgin anymore."

Itachi drawled conversationally, onyx orbs lilted with slivers of silver moonlight and his slightly darker complexion pallid in the luminescent afterglow as he gazed intently at Sasuke, with darker intentions lurking in their depths—it brought into question just what he was thinking about.

"That's nobody's business but my own, aniki, so stay the fuck out of it. And ka-san can't keep sheltering me from living, 'cause I'm already old enough to make my own decisions; I am not a child anymore."

Sasuke stated bluntly, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at the darkness surrounding, slowly pushing his key into the ignition, starting the engine's soft thrum before shifting gears into drive, turning down into the empty road and heading back to the school.

The drive was spent in silence for the most part, until Itachi decided to break it with some further small talk.

"I'll be staying for a few weeks, a month or two perhaps, just to make sure everything's okay here with you. Tou-san wants you to be ready for after graduation so that you can help inherit the business when you're done with training, so be prepared for all that, alright?"

"Aa." Was all Sasuke said in reply, eyes focused on the road ahead as he made a turn off, eyes darting from each lane to see if anyone else inhabited the highway before he pressed down on the accelerator, using as much gas as he could in order to get to his destination faster; he was going well over the speed limit, but he didn't give a shit, seeing as there was virtually no one on the road to stop him from doing so anyways.

"My, my, what a reply; typical response for the great Uchiha Sasuke. I feel so threatened."

Itachi mused with much mirth, sarcastic undertones easily detected as he mocked his younger brother, a deadly serious edge beneath the layers; Sasuke knew that something was coming.

"Spit it out aniki; why is it that you're _really_ here? Let's face it, I'm not worth your time _let_ _alone_ tou-san's, so let's just cut to the chase and get to the point of this 'visit'."

Sasuke spat irately, eyes darkening with increasing frustration as he turned his heated glare to Itachi.

Said man simply sighed, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in what seemed to be fatigued exhaustion, his obsidian depths dulling as he spoke softly, Sasuke almost very nearly slamming his foot down on the breaks when the words left his lips.

"Tou-san has arranged a marriage for me; I either accept it, or he disowns me."

* * *

Sakura moaned quietly as she rolled over, intent on making herself comfortable, when she realised that she was feeling a little... out of sorts.

_Bare_ even.

Cracking open an eye, Sakura turned her gaze to where her neck met her left shoulder, her cheek rubbing against the smooth texture until she realised that it was indeed uncovered, nothing there to allow her to assume that she was dressed at all; dread pooled in her gut as it finally dawned on her—she was indeed naked, with only the doona atop her covering her from sight.

But if she was naked... wouldn't that imply that something, per se, had happened after the party?

The rosette didn't remember much about the aftermath, just that she had blacked out after Naruto had carried her somewhere... matte... he wouldn't have... would he?

With that thought alone, Sakura snapped up like a bat out of hell and frantically searched the space surrounding her, starting with her bed, followed by the vicinity of the room she was currently disposed in, before finally realising that she was safe, and that she hadn't gotten drunk and lost her virginity to some random stranger like she had first presumed; satisfied that she was safe and relatively unharmed, Sakura slowly took a peek down, only to see that she was at least still wearing her boob-tube support bra and matching lacy underwear.

It made her both furious and embarrassed that Naruto could have been the one to have disrobed her whilst she was in a state of unperturbed slumber; the thought of a hormonal, sex-craving lunatic drooling over her misfortune made her see red.

But again, she just knew that Naruto wasn't like that—even though they hadn't known each other more than a week, she just received that sort of vibe off of him; he didn't play around, nor would he be disrespectful of her right to feeling safe.

He had already made that perfectly clear earlier that evening when he defended her honour, integrity and dignity and fought on her behalf.

For that, she could easily rule him out. Hours into the night she spent endlessly thinking of who would have been more than willing to come out and strip her bear (and tidily pack away her gown and jewellery) and then tuck her in, but no names made themselves known in the pinkette's head, even long after she had drifted off into a sound and peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sasuke stalked to his dorm room, Itachi in tow, eyes glowering with blinding fury; how _dare_ their father threaten his aniki with parental divorce if he refused to marry the woman that he had set up for him?

What was so wrong with being able to have a say in the mater, a _choice_?

Then again, Fugaku had _always_ been one for the spotlight, even if he was reflected as the bad guy in the picture—which mind you was the majority of the time.

Tching violently, the raven haired Uchiha skulked into his room, rigid and stiff with anger as he almost very nearly tore the door off its hinges, the resounding sound enough to startle and alert the sleeping blonde until he was springing upright, fumbling with his quilt as he frantically rubbed his bleary eyes, as if that action alone would wipe the sleep away; his tired, cerulean orbs glistened dimly in the dull hallway lighting, flashing with concern when he saw both the expressions on the siblings faces.

"Doushita, minna?"

* * *

The rosette turned over on her side, attempting to crack her sore joints so that she could relax effectively, when all of a sudden... there was no bed.

_'THUD!' _

"Itaaaaaiiii!"

Sakura shrieked in a pained way, emerald orbs half lidded with sleep and tears as she slowly pushed herself to her feet, her head, back and ass killing from the fall; she couldn't have been any less observant.

Cussing quietly to herself, the pinkette pushed herself from the cold flooring, intent on crawling back into her bed when she realised that there was a tall, looming figure in her doorway; she willed herself to scream, but no noise could be conjured—she was numb with fear. That is, until she heard the person speak.

"Why hello there, love. It has been a while, ne, _imōto_."

* * *

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed, alongside a pained Itachi and a very pissed off younger sibling; fuck, even the blonde was fuming! He hadn't realised just how _severe_ the consequences would be for Itachi if he didn't marry the wealthy counter-company's oldest daughter, whom happened to be several years younger than the elder Uchiha, almost the same age as the two seniors, only a little younger. What the fuck was up with that?

Didn't Itachi already have a girlfriend?

"'Tachi ni-san... what about Tera? What's gonna happen to _her_?" Naruto spoke quietly, eyes withdrawn to the cover of Sasuke's bed, which was of course black; Itachi's face was the picture of serene love and bittersweet sadness at the mention of his former girlfriend—the biggest tomboy he had ever met, yet was at times more feminine and sensitive than any of the female populace out together.

Amatera.

Well, her real name was after the Japanese Goddess 'Amaterasu', but she shortened it to either of the two, seeing as she had always hated her name; but it had always seemed to be so fitting for one of her stature, whom could beat the crap out of any man and was stronger than most—even Itachi feared her when she lost her temper and became a vicious minx.

His face had softened considerably, which was an unusual occurrence at that—being a member of another of Japan's most deadly gangs helped in upping his social status to something that he hardly ever was— but Sasuke and Naruto weren't really all that surprised by his reaction to the mention of her name; he simply _adored_ the woman, whom was half a year older than himself.

It was a well known, already established fact of life, and they'd happily accepted it then and even now, after it was already over.

"In all honestly, and truth be told, I don't know what to say; she has become particularly distant as of late, and I believe that is because she has picked up on the hint; she knows what is to become of us, our relationship, up until now. I think that is why she has started to withdraw herself from me, both emotionally and physically; I haven't been near her, nor heard from her, since the announcement was made, which only fuels my suspicions—perhaps tou-san had already informed her of the marriage beforehand, so that she could prepare herself for heartbreak. I honestly can't say, but if I find out that father went to her and rubbed more salt into the wound, I'm going to fucking kill him."

Itachi spat angrily, his eyes forming a very familiar death glare that sent shivers down both boys spines, knowing that only when he was extremely enraged would Itachi ever look at someone like that, murderously; it made all of them see red at the thought, as they had grown quite attached to Tera, whom could easily set them straight with either a single look or punch to the gut—she was beyond strong for a chick, that was for sure.

"But then why the fuck does Fugaku expect you to come all the way here if he knows that you're gonna accept the proposal? Fugu-face _seriously_ needs his ass kicked for this one! He's already passed the borderline!"

Naruto hissed vehemently, eyes narrowed into a glare of his own as he crossed his arms, fuming dangerously as he pondered on the possibility of going over there and kicking the old coot's ass; nah, Sasuke wouldn't allow it, no matter how pissed he was about the current situation.

That, and the old man still packed a mean punch, seeing as all of the damned fucking Uchiha were black-belts, and on the highest degree of master level at that.

"Aside from the fact that I wanted to see the two of you...? Well, actually, I planned to say goodbye to you both, seeing as I intend to elope with Amatera."

* * *

Sakura couldn't hold back the shrill squeal that exited momentarily from her throat; deep auburn-scarlet hair with chunks of black streaking it, long bangs and side-fringe framing his narrowly handsome face, deep forest green eyes, smooth, ivory skin, plush lips, masculinely lean figure, tall in stature, muscles in all the right places, abs to _kill_ underneath that damned t-shirt...

"Ryouta-kun!"

The pinkette darted forward, the redhead lithe enough to drop his luggage quickly enough before hauling her upwards into his embrace, the older man pressing kisses to whatever flesh he could whilst squeezing her tightly; gods had she missed this!

"Ohohoho! Looks like _someone_ has missed their aniki! How are you, sweetheart?"

Ryouta exclaimed with a soft kiss to her forehead, Sakura's fatigue instantly washing away as she talked animatedly, eyes wide with surprise as they suddenly filled with tears, the appearance of her older brother starting to really weigh down on her.

"W-Wha-what a-are *hic* y-you *hic* d-doing here a-a-aniki *hic*? Sh-Sh-Shouldn't you be a-at h-home with k-ka-san a-and tou-s-san?"

Sakura choked through sobs, her face streaked with tears as he hushed her gingerly, carrying her back to the bed before propping her down on it, kneeling on the floor as he cupped her cheeks, looking up at her with much love, affection and concern; he was still the same as always, which was a comforting concept.

"Aww, sweetie, don't cry! I'm here now, and that's all that matters! Besides, ka-san was worried about you, and since I had no other _business_ to contend with whilst I was there, I figured I'd come visit the little sister that I've missed so terribly! Seriously, why did you have to attend a school so far away from home? It's _remote_! _REMOTE_! What do you do when you're bored? Surely there aren't any parties nearby, ne?"

Ryouta exclaimed dramatically, the general idea of Tokyo's 'badass pa-art-ay playboy gangster' not being able to attend the very same events that supposedly gave him any meaning in life (aside from being the annoyingly loving, over-protectively affectionate ni-san that he was) was almost to unbearable to stomach; put simply, he'd go fucking _mental_ without them.

Sakura giggled mirthlessly, eyes glowing in the faint morning light that had flooded into the bedroom as she gazed into her brother's eyes; without warning, she engulfed him in a bear hug so powerful that he almost stopped breathing from the crushing force of it, his strangled laughter only a testament to that fact.

"Ahahaha, alright, alright, sweetie, lemme go before I die of asphyxiation!"

Joining him in his laughter, Sakura freed him of her monstrous grip, leaving her arms hanging loosely around his shoulders just to make sure that he didn't disappear on her, her eyes soft and warm as she watched his expression change to one of utter befuddlement.

"Saku-baby... why the _hell_ are you in your underwear?"

_Fuck.  
_

_Me._

* * *

**a/n: Aha! Well, here I present to you the end of Chapter 6: Family Reunion! Hope you guys liked it! **

**Now the epic angst-y-ness of it all starts to make itself known, starting with Itachi, Sasuke and their strict/uptight family (mind you, Mikoto will still be the same as always) conflicts! So stick around for that! **

**And Ryouta-kun makes his appearance! **

**I wonder what 'business' he was referring to, ne? Haha, matte, I should already know all this, lol! **

**But alas, I haven't planned anything; just going with the flow for each chapter... **

**Well then guys, pleeeeeaaassssee review! **

**I got so many last time around, and I can never thank you enough! Let's try for twenty-one this time, okay?  
**

**104+21=125  
**

**I get all these, and you get another update! Please minna!  
**

**Bear in mind that I have written up to chapter ten too! ^.-  
**

**Until next time! **

**Ja! x)  
**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	7. Complications And The Plan

**a/n: Woo-hoo, chapter seven already! Minna, that's preeetty good considering that this story was only written a short while ago! ^.-**  
**And you **_**should**_** luuuurrrve me silly right now, as I am spending the majority of my time writing this fic instead of updating on my other promised stories, as well as my newer ones, so LOVE ME GODFUCKINGDAMMIT! Lol, jokes, jokes! Well, here we go then! **

**Enjoy guys! (: **

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Complications And The Plan

* * *

"Aniki, you _can't_ be serious! You can't just up and leave like that! Tou-san will eat the _both_ of us alive, and it's bad enough as it is! Besides, what's a little rebellion gonna hurt? We'll sort out all this shit so that you and Tera can stay together, I _swear_ on it! So you can't just leave me, not after everything that's happened lately!"

Sasuke argued defiantly, his onyx orbs steely and burning with fiery rage as he looked down upon his solemnly silent brother, eyes stinging with a liquid that he had thought he was incapable of creating ever again; but just the _thought_ of his elder sibling leaving him, the brother that he admires and loves so very much?

That was enough for him to weep all of his pain and grief out, even amidst the two; an audience wouldn't have made much of a difference anyways, just helped to back up his claim. Naruto was more than anything shocked at the sudden character change in Sasuke; it wasn't an unusual occurrence when faced with Itachi—the fact that he becomes softer and more reasonable—but it still surprised him every time, _especially_ since he was threatening the older sibling with _tears_, something that no one could have _ever_ beared the sight of.

It was simply _heart-wrenching_ to watch him cry over _anything_, particularly for Itachi, since he was one of the only people that had ever witnessed it, moreover frequently as a little child. For him, it was his _worst_ form of torture, the _one_ thing that could break him over and over again without even having to _see_ it; he simply hated the idea of it, and it was an unbearably agonising thing to endure.

So seeing it unfold before his eyes... what the fuck had he been thinking?

He _couldn't_ leave his baby brother; it was inconceivable! Out of all the people in the world, and as much as he hated even contemplating it, he knew that deep down Sasuke was the only person that truly overtook all of the space in his heart, soul and mind, the one person that he would sacrifice anything and everything for in order for him to be happy—even more than Tera.

Itachi's eyes became that of alarm, his hands shooting out to grab Sasuke by the shoulders as he soothed his racing nerves, knowing that either the tears would come first—ultimately leading to him crumpling under the strain too—or he would lash out and become temperamentally violent; he sincerely hoped for the latter.

Sasuke took in deep, steadying breaths as he reined in his turbulent emotions, which were racing out of control with all of the information that he had been forced to process in such a short expanse of time; why would Itachi even _think_ of doing such a boneheaded, moronically idiotic thing like _eloping_?

It sounded a lot like something that only _Naruto_ would come up with!

"Gomen, Sasuke, gomen! Calm down, baka, I need you to just cool off before something bad happens."

"_Nani_? Like me fucking _crying_ over _your_ fucked up version of _rebellion_? Aa, shua, like _that's_ a fucking crime now, hunh? I find out that _my brother_ came here to say fucking 'good riddance' to me, and I'm _not_ _supposed_ _to be_ fucking _mad_? I'll tell you something, I'm fucking _beyond_ all that fucking shit! _Incensed_ doesn't cut it! Pissed off? _Epically_ so! What the _fuck_ was going through your fucking head for you to have come up with such a fucking cocktard of an idea? Seriously, I _need_ to know! Your mentality has just gone through the fucking roof! What the fuck man? _The fuck_?"

Sasuke growled angrily, tearing away from his brother's grip long enough for him to trash half of his side of the room, tearing down posters and punching a hole through the wall before storming out of the dorm, the force of the door slamming enough to have his floor length mirror smash from the violently strong reverberations, the shattered shards of broken glass laying scattered all over the bedroom flooring.

Itachi became unsettled as he jumped to his feet, saying a rushed 'Ja, Naruto.', before bolting lithely down the long corridors, weaving his way through them expertly, darting out into the crisp air of the early morning, the faint beams of dawn making itself known to all as the older Uchiha sibling made chase.

* * *

"I-I kinda don't know... I mean, I went to a party with Naruto-kun, and then I met several people, and encountered ones that I really dislike; after that, everything is a real blur. I just remember waking up here, but I was too tired to get dressed, so I fell asleep. Then after a while I rolled over, right off the edge of the bed; but you would kind of already know that one, ne?"

Sakura stated sheepishly, her emerald orbs evading his intense stare as she fumbled with her loose t-shirt, the rosette having gotten dressed on his insistence; though that didn't mean that he hadn't given her any grief about it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"_Well now, I never would have pinned my imōto as one whom would wear such a provocative set of lacy black panties with a matching boob-tube; will wonders ever cease..."_

"N-Ne! I-I only wear these 'cause I have nothing else that would have gone with my cocktail dress!" Sakura exclaimed indignantly.

_"Aa, sure you don't." _

_Was all he said with a sadistically naughty smirk plastered to his features. _

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

So now Sakura sat there in a loose white tee, and a pair of tight boot-leg jeans, her eyes shifting to and from her aniki's figure, whom was now currently sitting cross legged at the end of her bed, whilst she near the top, cuddling a cushion to her chest; just to be sure, she changed her panties set to something more modest and appropriate (which was hard since a lot of her underwear was lacy and provocative, all courtesy of her ka-san), so that she could avoid any more mockery on Ryouta's part—though so far it wasn't working as planned, as he still stared at her breast area and snickered involuntarily at the memory.

But she simply brushed it off, rolling her eyes at his slight immaturity and inconspicuousness; it appeared that even after all of the time that he had been her big brother, he was still as lewd and moronic as he had been when he was a young teenager—being at age twenty-five seemed to be irrelevant right now.

"Ryouta, stop looking at my chest, usuratonkachi! Damned fucking pervert!"

Sakura hissed irately, her emerald orbs narrowing as she formed a feral glare, which soon melted to a softer expression as she watched her aniki jump back in surprise.

"Saku-baby, don't look at me like you're gonna tear me limb from limb! It fucking _freaks me out_ babe! Though I'd prefer you to look at me like you're gonna _eat_ _me_..."

Ryouta trailed off suggestively, Sakura scrambling across her bed long enough to smack him upside the head, her squeal of indignant protest only fuelling his laughter.

"Aww, you really _do_ love your aniki, don't you? You'd be willing to do _anything_ for him, wouldn't you? Naaaaw, my kawaii widdle budderfwy!"

Ryouta mocked cutely, his forest orbs glistening in the glowing sunbeams that streamed in through the window; Sakura just screeched angrily, throwing the pillow that she had been previously holding at his head, swerving off of the bed and storming into her bathroom, slamming the door and sliding down to the floor so that she was leaning against the hard wood, her annoyance turning into distressed sadness; she didn't know why she was so upset about to begin with.

There were several moments of silence, before there was a soft, careful knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan? Baby girl? Honto gomen. You there bubba?"

Ryouta whispered quietly, his voice low, deep and resonant as he pressed his ear to the wooden barricade, listening for any signs of life; when he received no reply, he continued to talk, babbling on about random things in the hopes that she would soon respond to him.

"Since you were at a party, hmmm... it makes me wonder... how did you manage it? You went with this 'Naruto' person, but it would have had to have been big in order to have been interesting. Mochiron, any party would be good next to nothing; fuck, I'd even go to those smaller ones with only two people as long as it was a fucking party!"

Ryouta laughed listlessly, eyes sombre as he felt his emotions swirl around dangerously within himself; the guilt of whatever it was that he had done was gnawing away at him! After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, Sakura's soprano voice flitted into his ears, causing him to stop midsentence.

"Last night... a guy touched me against my will... he felt me up even after I said no..." Ryouta felt his anger boiling as every pore and fibre in his body lit up with rage and bloodlust unseen in many a year, and he pounded ruthlessly on the door, screaming at the rosette to open it; it frightened her, when he was like this.

"Sakura! Open the fucking door now!"

"Aniki, you're scaring me! Onegai! Calm down!"

The tone of her voice alone was enough to startle the red head out of his phase of anger, allowing him to realise that he was indeed overreacting.

"Fuck! Honto gomen, love! Lemme in?"

Sakura emitted a sigh of relief, eyes watering ever so slightly as she slowly stood, turning so that she was facing the door, before slowly opening it, peering through the crack to see if Ryouta really was calm; the sight of his peaceful face was enough to reassure her completely, as she fully opened the door, stepping out into the awaiting arms of her brother.

His muscled arms clutched her closely to his frame, rocking her from side to side as he hummed softly, his chin resting on her head as he held her.

"Aishiteru, Saku-baby, aishiteru."

* * *

"Sasuke, where the fuck _are_ you?"

Naruto growled agitatedly, eyes narrowed as he ran around the school's campus, frantically searching for the renegade Uchiha; he hadn't seen or heard from either of the siblings since their sudden departures earlier in the morning—it was well into midday now, and they only had so much to do before they went back to school the next day.

Sundays were the day for relaxation, _not_ for bouncing around for hours just to look for a stubborn, moody emo bitch and his aniki!

"Shit! Fuck this! Where the fuck did that asshole go?"

* * *

Itachi's eyes darted from side to side, flickering from each little intricate detail as he surveyed the area in vain; where on earth did he go off to?

Letting out a pained sigh, the elder Uchiha brother turned a corner, walking out of the courtyard and taking the open hallway down to where the bottom oval was situated, walking towards the dense forest at the very end; the smell and sight of smoke blowing in the air was enough for Itachi to become increasingly alarmed. Bursting through the thick cluster of trees, ferns and bushes, Itachi felt his eyes narrow in response to the sight before him—Sasuke smoking.

"That's a particularly bad habit to be forming again, ototo; you _did_ promise ka-san that you'd quit the fucking drugs and alcohol after all."

Sasuke simply raised his gaze to his aniki, before blowing out a cloud of misty smog, the smoke wafting in the air toward him; Itachi scrunched up his face in response, the smell both enticing and sickening.

"What right do you have telling me what is or isn't appropriate, _aniki_? You _were_ a major addict—more so than I—to both of those sources until only a few years ago, after all."

Sasuke murmured softly, his eyes cold and withdrawn as he gazed at the grassy surface at his feet, Itachi watchful and uncomfortable with the mention of his former addictions; it had been a difficult and large part of his life, and breaking the habits he had made for himself had been near impossible, but he had overcome his trials and finally became well again.

Being a druggy and an alcoholic had nearly destroyed his life and killed him too, but when Tera and Sasuke intervened... he managed to do the unprecedented and complete his rehabilitation sessions. But all of that was a matter of the past.

"None of that is relevant to your current disposition, Sasuke, so I suggest you not bring it up."

Itachi stated bluntly, his voice tight with suppressed anger as he glared condescendingly at the younger Uchiha sibling, the raven headed teen simply smirking half-heartedly as he continued to smoke, holding the cigarette between his thumb, middle and forefingers as he blew out another mouthful of smoke, his eyes closed and expression tranquil.

After many moments of tense silence, Sasuke finally spoke, his voice soft and contemplative.

"Why is it that you assume that by eloping with Tera, everything will just sort itself out? Why can't you for once actually have a little faith and trust in me? I'd do anything to help you out, even confront tou-san if that's what it takes to convince you to stay."

"Sasuke, you and I both know that no amount of talking will ever change his mind; once he is set, he is set—you would have more of a chance convincing a brick wall or a mental patient. And besides, I _know_ how well you get along with tou-san; like a frog thrown through a blender and boiled in hot water—the two of you simply do not get along, and I won't take the risk of losing my brother as well as my family."

Itachi said dismissively, his onyx orbs trained on the younger Uchiha like a hawk examining its next meal from the sky; Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, dropping the cigarette stub to the ground before stomping on it indifferently, making sure to put out the remaining sprites of fire in case of a larger one ensued thereafter, before returning his gaze to the older of the pair.

"Aniki, I _know_ that there's a better way to overcome father's decision, but you _have_ to be willing to cooperate with me; it's not like I can plan to protect you from tou-san if you're not even here in person, spirit, whatever!"

Sasuke mused darkly, his eyes taking on an unfocused glean in the afternoon sunlight that streamed lightly through the thick canopy of trees above their heads; when he closed them briefly and looked up to the heavens, an intake of breath following momentarily, Itachi could have never have seen another entity as beautiful or as tranquil as of that of his ototo.

With a smirk all his own, Itachi intended to simply end their conversation by walking away, but Sasuke's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You once told me 'I'll always be there for you Sasuke, even if it's just to be the wall that you need to overcome—because that's what big brother's are for, even if you hate me for it in the end'. What kind of a 'big brother' would you be if you were to simply up and leave, without even _trying_ to rebel against tou-san's wrath? For one, that's not the Itachi I know, and for another, you'd be ultimately breaking your promise to me all those years ago; that _alone_ would be reason enough for me to hate you, but running away without even lifting a finger to attempt to save yourself? I think that _that_ would be the most unjustifiably heinous crime of all time. I find myself ashamed to be your younger brother."

Itachi stood in strict silence, the shadows of the clearing obscuring his features; so his ototo was issuing a challenge, ne?

Well now, he couldn't possibly pass that up, could he?

Spinning around on the ball of his foot, Itachi raised his gaze to meet Sasuke's with his primary 'Uchiha smirk' in place, before uttering a low, "So, what's the plan, ototo?"

* * *

Sakura watched with thorough amusement as Ryouta battled it out with the resident kitten—one that she had coincidentally found in the empty storeroom down the hall—for the rightful place of the master chair in her lobby room (the dorm rooms were _humungous_ at K.B.S.); so far, Ryouta was having very little luck persuading the miniscule feline to move aside and let him take _his_ seat—he had made claims on it already—which only amused the pinkette all the more.

"Sakura! Move the widdle kitty for me! Onegai?"

Ryouta pleaded with his hands pressed together prayer-style as he bowed to her reverently, forest orbs glistening in the afternoon rays of sunlight; Sakura simply rolled her emerald pearls, before slowly standing and striding over to where the kitten lay comfortably curled up in a taut ball, looking up at the pair like a little angel, before meowing softly, its baby blue eyes shining in contrast to its fluffy white coat—Ryouta and Sakura's insides both melted at the sight.

Sighing with rueful regret, the rosette gently lifted the small, furry bundle gingerly into her arms, cradling it as it clawed at her shoulders wildly in an attempt to scale them and jump back onto the chair, its cries only growing in volume and distress the further Sakura walked away; the male redhead instantly regretted his decision, as he begged her to bring it back to him.

Growling at his fickle indecisiveness, Sakura slowly sat back down on her couch, placing the white bundle of fluff on her lap as she carefully eased it down, scratching it behind its ears and stroking the kitten reproachfully, as if it would lash out at any given moment; after a few moments in which the feline carried on about the loss of its original seat, it finally settled down upon Sakura's lap, purring madly with all of the attention that was being showered upon it.

"Aww, Saku-chan, I wanna cuddle the widdle kitty-kitty (Matsuda moment ftw! XD) too!"

Ryouta whined pathetically, pouting at the sight of the adorable little baby feline sucking up to the satisfied and more or less smug pinkette.

"Sorry bro, but you wanted the seat—you just got it."

Sakura burst into a fit of laughter as she watched the twenty-five year old man use his old 'puppy-eyes' trick on her, fake tears gleaming in their depths as he allowed his lower lip to tremble ever so slightly.

So the saying was true; old dogs _can't_ learn new tricks!

"Demo! SAKU-BABY! No fair!"

Ryouta cried dramatically, rotating his head to the side and covering the exposed half of his face with his right hand, avoiding Sakura's penetratingly lethal stare altogether.

"Gomen aniki, but you said that you wanted the cat _off_ of the chair, _not_ on your lap!"

"But I want it _now_!"

"Go get your own then!"

"Hmph! _Fine_ then, I _will_!"

"Good!"

"Aa!"

Just as Sakura was about to come out with a witty comeback to his non-verbal statement, the flouncy feline stretched lithely, before jumping from her lap and darting elegantly across the floor, stopping mid-step in time to bend backwards, snapping up into the air only to land perched on Ryouta's awaiting lap, meowing softly in the din of the room as it gazed at the redhead with large, curious azure eyes.

"Kyaaaaah! You are just so fucking _adorable_!"

Ryouta squealed, much to Sakura's displeasure (he _seriously_ sounded more feminine than _she_ did, which was quite a lot at that), the redhead rubbing the kitten curiously, as if to test how far he could go with physical contact; the white ball of fur simply purred in response to the touches that it was showered with, rubbing its tiny face against Ryouta's now bent down cheek, the little pink nose wet and cold against the warmer surface.

"AH, COOOOOLLLLD!"

Ryouta shrieked loudly, giggling and tittering like a high school girl whilst Sakura nearly fell out of her chair with fright, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she turned her fierce glare onto her aniki, whom didn't seem to notice her presence whilst blessed with the vibrating feline atop him (get your minds out of the gutter! I _know_ you went there!).

A sharp knock at the door was enough for the rosette to temporarily forget her brother's misgivings, as she stood hastily, striding purposefully toward the large oak-wood door, fumbling with the many locks—that Ryouta had easily picked thanks to his background—before finally unlatching them all and throwing the door open.

It all happened within the blink of an eye.

One minute Sakura was standing alone in her doorway, and the next a bucket of runny fluid collided with her figure, drenching her from head to toe.

Crimson hair-dye at that.

"Hahahaha, well lookie at what we've got here! A wannabe Karin! Well no one will _ever_ be like Karin-hime, let alone a destitute pauper like _you_, so you may as well just give up on trying to impersonate her angelic looks!"

Sakura knew _those_ voices _anywhere_, even though she had only been attending K.B.S. for a little over a month.

"Well if it isn't the royal whore of K.B.S.'s rundown lackeys, Kisa and Misaishi, only third to of course your slut of a 'princess' and her bestie fuck-a-lot Ami-'sama'."

Sakura mused with much mirth, ignoring the fact that she stood there, dripping from head to toe with red hair-dye, most probably permanent from the texture and smell of it.

The two girls in question let out indignant screeches of protest, their eyes narrowed into what was supposedly a threateningly condescending glare—which only came off as utterly hilarious, with what all of the mascara and eye-shadow they had caked to their faces (it was almost as if they didn't bother washing it off, and instead left it and applied another layer the next day)—, Sakura laughing on the inside as she jutted out her hip, resting a firm hand there as she let a glare of her own form freely, enough to have the girls stumble back a few steps (hers was obviously much more effective) from her open doorway; all was silent within her bedroom, signifying that her aniki was listening intently to their conversation before deciding on whether or not he needed to intervene.

For the moment, Sakura could handle herself.

"H-How dare you speak of Karin-hime and Ami-hime like that?"

Misaishi screamed angrily, lunging forward, only to get a punch to the gut from the now thoroughly unamused pinkette.

"Back the fuck off, you skimpy tramp! I've had enough of this shit! So Uchiha was _so_ weak-kneed that he had to send some useless, bumbling fuckers with no lives aside from dedicating their bodies to their whorish masters' to my doorstep, only to throw _hair-dye_ on me; how fucking _weak_ and _pathetic_ is _that_? Oh, and by the way, for the record, there is _no_ way in fucking snow-demons' balls _hell_ that I would _ever_ associate myself with the likes of _Karin_, let alone _want_ to _look_ _like_ _her_—just let her know that she _shouldn't_ have to _force_ dye on other people in order to achieve a fan-club, seeing as she is supposedly so 'popular'. Besides, didn't she know that the colour red signifies the mental imbalance and constant loss of chastity within a person? That's pretty bad for her, considering that that's her natural colour."

Sakura stated mockingly, smirking smugly as the girls screeched and shrieked in protest, stepping forward as if to attack her; that is, until they saw the tall, looming figure of her brother—not that _they_ knew _that_ little piece of info—behind the pinkette.

"Is anything the matter here, baby?"

The handsome redhead exclaimed stolidly, his forest orbs focused on the two sluts affronting his baby sister; he was _not_ pleased with what had happened thus far, _especially_ the permed hair-dye clinging to Sakura's profile. He was going to use the fact that they didn't know who he was to his advantage, starting with wrapping a firm arm around her waist, whilst the other made its way to her door frame, Ryouta leaning against it in an intimidating fashion as he glowered at the now flustered, flushing, near-drooling—he was used to it at this stage—fangirls (that had only just set eyes on him).

From there, he would just let them make assumptions.

"Iie, I was just telling these _ladies_ to get their asses off my turf before I get you to beat the living crap out of them. Ne, minna?"

Sakura turned her sickly sweet gaze to meet the now tense followers at her door, whom could only nod in response before taking off down the hallway, but not before they sneaked in a quick look at her ni-san; rolling her eyes once more, Sakura found herself being all but dragged to the bathroom, Ryouta tearing her clothing off and running a scalding bath at the same time; what bothered Sakura was not the fact that he was currently stripping her naked, but the fact that she had to get into that steaming, boiling hot water—if she were to sit in that, she could possibly come out resembling a broiled saury.

Which would not be good. Not in the least bit so. Fuck.

"Aniki, there is _no way_ in fucking _hell_ that I'm getting into that hot water."

"Well suck it up, bubba, 'cause that dye _has_ to come off, and only extremely hot water will do the trick; thankfully it's still wet, so while you soak, I'm gonna go find a bottle of nail varnish... or perhaps a few in this case..."

Ryouta muttered under his breath, trailing off as he helped her into the scalding bathtub, before quickly rummaging through her vanity set, the clattering of many items being moved around echoing in the tiled bathroom as the pinkette quickly slid into the water, hissing and swearing loudly as the heated liquid stabbed at her every pore, fibre and piece of exposed flesh, which was mostly all of it; the older man simply chuckled at her antics—or in this case her extreme discomfort—before letting out a loud noise of triumph (similar to 'Aaaah-HA!'), returning to her side momentarily with five full—and soon to be empty—bottles of nail-polish remover, dropping them to the floor as he knelt down to meet her height; with that he hiked up the long sleeves of his t-shirt (which was now stained with red hair-dye), till they sat above his elbows, before reaching for the expensive shampoo, conditioner, and of course the nozzle (those water hoses used in baths to wash hair; can someone remind me of their name please? It evades me right now...), attaching the long ceramic hose to the bath tap and turning the hot water on.

Gingerly, Ryouta raised the nozzle-head over Sakura's hair, the boiling hot water instantly bringing a shriek of pain from the rosette's lips, but he pursued anyway, raising his hand and rubbing what he could of the stubborn dye from her bubblegum locks, flinching at the temperature of the water as well; at least they could suffer somewhat together.

After several minutes of draining the wet, crimson liquid from her hair, Ryouta then switched off the water, noticing that wherever there was a splotch of her normally ivory skin exposed, it was tinged with an angry shade of pink from the sheer heat of the water; he really didn't want to have to do this to her—it was a cruel form of torture in its own right—but it was necessary in order to remove the offending colour.

All he could say was that she was bearing with the pain like a true trooper would. Squirting some of the cool, congealed gelatine known as shampoo into the palm of his hand, Ryouta gently massaged the squelchy substance into her hair, noting that her muscles had relaxed significantly from their former strain; it seemed that his treatment of her was enough to make up for her lack of comfort, so he continued as best he could.

After letting the rinse soak for a couple of minutes—and whilst he had tenaciously scrubbed at the dye sticking to Sakura's skin with the nail varnish—Ryouta picked up the nozzle, reattached it properly to the faucet, before switching on the blaring heat again, running it over her long locks whilst trailing his spare hand through it, the dye easily flowing with the water; it now looked as if Sakura was bathing in a bath of her own blood.

Once he had cleaned the pinkette's hair completely of the shampoo, he repeated the process with the conditioner, leaving it in for twice as long as that of the first substance, allowing it to properly cleanse her hair and remove the properties of the dye completely; all of this was done in utter silence, Sakura stilled with the blearing pain of the water, Ryouta focusing intently on getting rid of the last of the annoyingly persistent dye that clung to her skin; it was really starting to piss him off—fuck what Sakura said, he was gonna _kill_ those fucking cocksuckers—

"Aniki...?"

"Hmm?"

There was a long pause before Sakura spoke again.

"Are you still mad... about the 'incident'?"

"Why would I be? It was obvious that you were clearly distressed about it, so I figured I'd just drop it for now; unless, mochiron, you want me to kill the fucker that did this—"

"Iie, aniki, I don't want to cause trouble for anyone, _especially_ you; after everything that's happened in the past year for you, you should be more focused on getting better, not worrying about me. Besides, I can look after myself."

"The fact that you had a guy feel you up without doing anything about it says a lot to contradict that statement, imōto. Tell me, why was it that you didn't fight back like I know you would have?"

Ryouta asked, brow furrowed in confusion as he continued to rub away at the fading red dye; it was unusual for Sakura to submit to any gesture that she did not willingly accept, so there had to be a catch to her earlier reaction to it—it just was unnatural for her to be so docile and submissive about anything remotely sexual, implied or otherwise.

"B-Because... h-he has power that could financially _destroy_ our family... I couldn't risk that... not while we're stuck in our own financial rut. Why do you think I came here on scholarship? Not just because it was too expensive, far out of our price range, but because ka-san and tou-san didn't have enough money to support having us _both_ home; it was fine until you arrived, and I figured that you would need mom and dad more than I did at the time—they agreed. So I went for a scholarship to K.B.S., got it, and ended up here, whilst you went home to recover from your breakup with Kana."

Ryouta visibly cringed at the mention of his former fiancé's name; it seemed that it was still a tender, healing subject as far as breakups went—for all Sakura knew, the wound was still as fresh and gaping as much as it had been over the past couple of months right then and there.

She would never know, and didn't dare ask.

"I... never intended on becoming such a burden... but I didn't have anyone else to turn to, nowhere to go home—"

"You were _never_ a burden, so don't you _dare_ assume that you were!"

Sakura spat indignantly, angry with the prospect that her aniki thought that he was being a troublesome tosser; even from an outsiders perspective it seemed fair that he come home to recuperate from his falling out before returning to the world fresh and healed as best possible.

Why were men so fucking difficult?

"You needed the time to recover, and as far as I can see, you _still_ need it! Besides, aside from the money-crawling rich bitches that attend here, I actually _do_ like this school; the education is set to a higher standard than any I've ever been under, and I find it both challenging and rewarding, with what all of its benefits and such."

Sakura mused cheerfully, her emerald orbs alight as she spoke of the excellent curriculum the facility offered, all the while allowing Ryouta to manicure her body and tidy her up whilst lending her a finely tuned ear.

* * *

Naruto was relieved when he saw Sasuke walk through the door with Itachi, relatively unharmed, but with the faint traces of cigarette smoke lingering on his attire; it seemed that old habits die hard with him, as always.

The blonde had been so relieved, in fact, that he had even gone as far as to choke on the ramen that he had been in the middle of swallowing, all the while tripping over his feet and stumbling around the room like a baboon with fleas that's fur was on fire, before throwing himself into Sasuke's arms; mochiron, he had been thrown off within seconds of initiating contact, Naruto falling to the floor and gagging on the noodles that were lodged halfway down his throat even more so than before, leading Itachi to sigh exasperatedly, the dark haired Uchiha striding over before whacking him solidly on the back repeatedly, until the noodles came back up again and scattered all over the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

Was all Sasuke had said as he flopped down onto his bed, arms folded beneath his head as he gazed blankly at the ceiling above him; well, the blonde hadn't been intending on asking him to.

What was the point, when he could just as easily eat them instead?

As the blonde scooped up the now dirty (*shudders*) noodles from the floor and shoved them back into his mouth, Itachi just screwed up his handsome face in disgust, repulsed by the act almost as much as if he had just witnessed his parents getting it on doggy-style (a sight that he dared not wish to see again); Sasuke simply 'Tched!', before turning back to the ceiling as if there was something interesting there, but not without uttering a muted "Usuratonkachi...!" under his breath.

Once all were assembled on the bed, Itachi spoke in what appeared to be code to the inanely confused Naruto, who simply sat there looking like a lost puppy in the middle of Tokyo.

"So, Sasuke, when do we begin?"

* * *

**a/n: Ah-HA, a longer chapter! You guys HAVE to love me now! Mwahahahahaha! XD **

**Maybe...? Please...? o.O **

**So, there has been some—hopefully**—**interesting developments this time around, and I hope that you'll stick around for that! And yes, I absolutely DETESTED with a fiery passion having to write Sasuke up as a smoker/drug addie/alcoholic (sort of, but not really; he doesn't drink much... I'll elaborate later...), but all of that is necessary to the future plot involving the fluffier scenes between Sasuke and Sakura, so look out for that! :D **

**Please review minna! I made this chapter longer in the hopes that perhaps you would all appreciate the time and effort I put into this!**

**125+25= 150**

**Until next time then! **

**Ja! x) **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	8. Juggling Enemies Between Family

**a/n: Just to answer a few mediocre complaints about Ryouta's general character at the moment; I know he may appear to be quite overbearing and childish right now, but it IS intentional, as very soon he will become an EXTREMELY DARK figure in this story, and all of his positive energy needs to be extinguished so that I can focus solely on the negative aspects of him. Please be patient with me until then. ^^**

**a/n#2: On to chapter fucking eight! Wow, what a fast run this has been so far! XD I am hoping that you guys are liking what I've been doing with this story, and if anything your reviews do just that (let me know, that is!), so please keep them coming, and then so shall my infrequent-frequent-ish updates! ^.^  
Enjoy minna! :D**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Juggling Enemies Between Family

* * *

Sakura sighed contentedly as she walked down the bustling hallways of Konoha Boarding School, her emerald orbs glazed with many thoughts, all revolving around her aniki; it turned out that he intended to stay for another week, before spring break broke out and he took her home for the two months they had off.

So the next few days promised to be fuelled with much excitement; enough so that even Sasuke and his little minions couldn't get to her, no matter what they decided to throw at her next.

Slinking through the crowds lithely, the pinkette made sure to remain diligent and avoid all contact with other students, all the while scanning the area for any impending threats... such as Karin and Ami... whom were currently walking toward her... fuck it all.

With quick thinking on her part, Sakura slipped deeper into the milling clusters of people, drowning out her whereabouts thanks to her smaller build and height—for once her greatest flaw had become her even greater ally—before turning a corner, and flying through the abandoned east wing of the facilities, making various turns whilst ignoring the moans that seemed to echo from every classroom through to the end of the east wing itself; the probability of that was quite high in itself, as the students seemed more interested in getting laid than their studies.

Shutting it all out in favour of the tunes that her wonderful iPod had now blasting in her ears, Sakura flew out onto the outer campus, bolting across the open grounds toward where the art and science faculties were located, biology being her next subject on the agenda; with her long legs—being short didn't imply that she had short legs as well—Sakura managed to evade the skanks and slip into her bio class as first student, entitling her to choose where she wanted to sit.

Taking the very back left corner's seat, the rosette sunk down into her chair like it was the comfiest thing she had ever had the pleasure of residing on, closing her emerald orbs as she sighed with much relief; class wouldn't start for another half hour, and since her teacher was both lenient and fair (and because she was his favourite student; Kabuto-sensei really was something else), he let her pull out her phone and talk to her friends, doing so with a large smile and a friendly nod and wave.

With a smile and a rushed word of thanks, Sakura pulled out her cell and flipped it open, only to have it vibrate immediately, as if somehow the person doing so knew what she had been about to do; scrunching her brow in confusion, the pinkette scrolled through her message inbox and selected 'okay' to open the unread mail she had received, scrolling through the kanji with a huge grin making its way to her face.

* * *

_To: Imōto_

_From: Ryouta_

_Ah-HA! I seeeeeeeee yooooooooh, Saku-baby! XD I betcha miss me! Dontcha? XP_  
_Lol, ahaha, look outside, love! ^.-_

* * *

Doing as the message instructed, Sakura raised her gaze to where the lone sakura tree blossomed, only to see her aniki waving frantically from the very top branch, a goofy grin plastered to his handsome features; it was a little odd, considering his normal demeanour was serious and highly overprotective.

Not to say that Sakura didn't like the change in persona, 'cause so far she was really digging it.

And with the camouflage that the blossoming tree offered, Ryouta could safely sit there and spy on her without anyone being the wiser; thank the lord that it was recess next, as they planned to eat together.

Perhaps under that tree.

It could be a date.

They could make a scene just to piss off Karin, Ami and their gay little fucktard followers.

What a grand plan indeed.

Smiling, Sakura rapidly replied, her fingers skilfully filling in the correct kanji with relative ease.

* * *

_To: Aniki _

_From: Sakura _

_What the hell? Aniki, are you insane? What if you get caught, or worse, someone sees you?_  
_They'll think you're some child molester and they'll get a chainsaw and cut the tree down, with you still in it!_  
_And then what? They may chase you with the machinery still running!_  
_But what are you doing watching me from the treetop, anyways? Don't you have better things to do?_  
_Like, I dunno, look after Misa-Misa-chan _(Lol, Death Note FTW foshizzle mes amigos!) _for me? o.O_

* * *

With her reply sent, Sakura anxiously twiddled her thumbs over the keyboard of her phone, allowing them to hover ever so slightly as if they would react the minute she got her reply; and that's exactly what they did the minute her cell vibrated for a second time that day.

* * *

_To: Imōto _

_From: Ryouta _

_Aww, come on, be nice!  
You know I absolutely adore that little critter –insert squeal here-, but I need personal time to stalk and molest my little sister... and check out the hot babes that circulate this premises... even if they happen to be our worst enemy for being rich bitches... but whatevz!  
Hell yeah bay-bay!  
That is the way to go!  
Being chased by mobs of screaming girls with chainsaws in nothing but their underwear after they caught me perving on them whilst they were in the middle of changing back from the gym outfits!  
Man, that would be HAWT! XD  
Can you imagine the utter hotness of it?  
Oh right, you can't, coz you're a girl!  
Maaaaattteee... does that mean you'll chase me with a chainsaw too? O_O  
Well, that would be a pleasant view too, I suppose... my lil sis in lacy black underwear chasing me to the end of the world and back some just for her insane view on political rights, the one where you can have privacy. I'm sorry to say that there have been very few of those—rights that is—ever since whoever it was that took over the government took to the office... what was his name... Uchiwa...? Iie... Uchiha...?  
Ah, that's the one! Uchiha somethin' or other!  
Anyyyways, the mental image of my love-er-ly civil rights activist wearing very little to expose everything whilst hollering bloody murder and reaping my soul with a chainsaw... now that would allow me to die a happy man... as long as I am swarmed with enraged mobsters... that are female, mochiron! ^.-  
So, will my imōto help me with my quest to seek out these gloriously magnifiqué young babes? I'll pay you! :D  
Matte... isn't that the same as paying off a hitman to kill myself?  
Only that hitman would be you, coz I just said that—fuck it, I am officially confuzzled! XD_

* * *

Sakura giggled for the majority of the text message, but the part where the Uchiha's were mentioned made the rosette a little more anxious and uncomfortable than she thought normal; they (the family) controlled what the government could and couldn't do?

Now that was something that she needed to be wary of the next time she encountered either of the siblings; they had enough power to not only ruin their lives in every form—mainly financially—but from there it would become so bad that even their government support and national funding would be cut, as well as all future job opportunities... the power these people held was more than that of a god, or at least rivalled it for the time being.

Sakura really needed to hold her tongue when she was around the younger of the siblings (it seemed that she had made Itachi's good book for now, so Sakura considered herself safe for the time being) from thereon out.

* * *

_To: Aniki _

_From: Sakura _

_Haha, not funny aniki—and yes, I am using your former words against you!  
Iie, no way in fucking hell will I ever help you with that sick plan of yours!  
Go die in a hole somewhere!  
Sexist pig! X{  
And no, when I said child molester, I meant it that way; male staff will see you perched in that tree like you own it and they'll be the ones racing out there to fix your ass big time!  
And when they ask for identification and family spouses, I'll claim that I've never heard of or seen you before in my life!  
So I suggest you don't stay there too long, ne? XD  
Never again shall you see me in my underwear, rest assured.  
That is all I have to say on that note.  
Except for perhaps everything else; the chainsaw and the hollering of bloody murder, the vendetta against your head and very soul, all of that shizzim.  
That I would do within a heartbeat. ^.-  
NOT the underwear.  
I will not conspire to your twisted version of a fantasy.  
And since when have you ever said 'confuzzle' before? o.O  
Misa-Misa-chan won't be happy! X{  
*raises eyebrow*  
What do you mean, 'the Uchiha's have destroyed all political rights'?  
We still have most of them intact, so what's changed?_

_

* * *

_

With only five minutes till the bell went, Sakura shifted anxiously in her seat, wanting nothing more than to skip out on class and find out what her brother was leading on to; the pinkette wasted no time when her phone went off for the third time since their conversation had commenced.

_

* * *

_

_To: Imōto _

_From: Ryouta _

_Aww, I'm hurt! TT^TT –insert waterfall of tears here-  
But at least you hinted to the fact that you do indeed care about me! *hearts*  
-glompsyou-  
... Party pooper... –puffs out cheeks with a scowl- =_=  
Em-Em-chan won't mind at all, she luverz me, my lovely duckling! ^.-  
Hmm? So you're suddenly interested in politics now? Since when?_

_

* * *

_

_To: Aniki _

_From: Sakura _

_Since now! So tell me, goddammit!_

_

* * *

_

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Imōto _

_From: Ryouta _

_Whoa, chillax babe! _

_Fine, I'll tell ya everything I know, starting with this; ever since Uchiha Fugaku overthrew the government's officials—mind you with money and power... and the fact that he is actually intelligent and is supposedly 'politically correct' and follows standardised ideals et cetera—everything has taken a turn for the worse; the economy has taken a plummet, a nosedive hardly necessary with all the financial strain at the moment, as it is, but it has either way, and everyone's having a hard time trying to explain what happened. _

_People can't really pin the blame on that slimy bastard anyways, coz he was the one who desperately tried to pull the economy back to normal, investing millions—of his own money surprisingly enough (never thought he had it in him, the selfish prick!)— in order to get the country stable again, whilst balancing his family's business, various trade outlets, and other country treaties that he had planned and organised prior to the shakeup of recent years. _

_So now people are lacking any real reason to hate him, but I think that he's managed to not only alienate his country's nationals, but his family itself; there has been much strife between him and his two sons over inheritance and whatnot, including the arranged marriage of the oldest—the obvious heir to the whole estate, as well as the various companies that have merged with it lately—who already has a woman in the wings, so to speak. _

_Well not really, since I'm best friends with him—the oldest son—so I know all this, though I can't say much for the father in terms of personality...but again, off-topic. _

_They have attempted dealing with it outside of the publics' eye, but it can't be long before a catastrophic setback kicks in, and the news leaks out to the media, and then the tension within the main Uchiha's household will only thicken and grow by the day. _

_So as a sort of punishment, Fugaku plans on cutting down the civility rights of Japan's citizens in order to invest more money into the economy, thereby increasing the induced profits and bringing us back to speed; the only problem here is the moral conflict it's begun to raise within the people. _

_They are all outspoken with their opinions, and so far very few support the idealistic views of that stupid old bandicoot. _

_It won't be much longer before he's confronted about it directly, in which his oldest son will either have to step up for the arrangements made with the chief executive Prime Minister's daughter—who is no older than you, love—or will be shunned and therefore deprived of all of his rights as a member of the Uchiha clan, ostracised, vilified, you name it. _

_Pretty complicated, messed up shit, ne? _

_In fact, I think I'll give him a quick call now, just to see how he's coping at the moment... brb!_

* * *

Sakura flipped her phone shut just in time for the bell to ring, the rest of the students flooding into the virtually empty space, save her and their sensei, the entire back row left empty except for the tired rosette, who was starting to feel the after effects of all of that bath time; they had managed to remove all of the dye from her skin, but unfortunately had to trim the very ends of her bubblegum locks off just to get rid of the disgusting crimson colour that had poisoned it—it only looked slightly shorter anyways, but Sakura didn't have to worry about it being noticed or not.

After all, she didn't have any friends. Aside from Naruto.

To whom she would always be grateful to.

Speaking of fore-mentioned blonde, Sakura quickly flipped open her phone, and sent him a quick text referring to the events of Saturday evening/early Sunday morning.

* * *

_To: Naruto _

_From: Sakura _

_Oi, baka! Was it you that undressed me the other night?  
Coz if it was, say goodbye to your penis, and everything else that goes with it! X{_

* * *

When Sakura finally received his reply, Kabuto was already announcing roll-call.

"Subaku No Gaara?"

"...Aa..."

Something about the tone of the boy's voice made Sakura's head drift up on its own accord, forgetting the text momentarily as her eyes landed upon the very same boy from the cafeteria four days earlier; that psychotic, terminally ill in terms of personality and insomnia-wise boy that had glared at her with such an intensity was in the same year as her?

Matte... then why was Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Sai in the classroom?

Then again, why were there so many senior students seated where her classmates were supposed to be?

Iie, they were there too... so then what the fuck was going on...?

Hastily flipping open her cell, Sakura sifted through the contents of the message, only to feel dread pooling in her gut.

* * *

_To: Sakura-chan _

_From: Naruto _

_Ne, Sakura-chan! Guess what? Our senior biology class will be mixing with yours for the rest of the year!  
Isn't that great? We can totally sit together!  
A-A-A-A-A-Ah! I-I-I-Iie! I-I asked a female friend of mine to come around and c-c-c-change you out of your dress!  
I-I didn't want you to spoil it is all!  
Please don't take away my baby-maker, I need it for later on! T-T  
U-Uh, anyways, Sasuke-teme and I will be there soon, we're just helping our creepy bio teach with the equipment... *shudders*  
Man will you freak when you get a good look at this guy; major paedo, with a freakish complex for Sasuke!  
Haha, the sucker! XD  
It's always 'Konnichiwa Sasssssuukke-kun!' or 'Do you need a 'helping hand' with anything, Sasssssuukke-kun?'  
Man is he fucking scary! XD_

* * *

Sakura almost dropped her phone when she read the contents of the message, but managed to refrain from doing so in case Kabuto-sensei noticed that she was still playing around with her cell; in an almost frantic way, Sakura scanned back through the message to make sure what it was saying was real, before she referred over to the time that he had sent it compared to that of the time then and there.

_–Message Received – 9:21 a.m.  
–Current Time – 9:27 a.m._

Almost as if on cue, the hyperactive blonde barged in through the door, carrying various stacks of trays filled with lab equipment and experiment specimens, whilst the teacher that strode in carried nothing at all, stopping to hold open the door for the next figure that made his appearance; with a large stack of textbooks in hand, there stood the reigning king of the entire school complex... perhaps more so the world than anything else.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

___

* * *

_

In all of his glory, sporting his uniform in the same fashion that he usually did, facial expression blank and indifferent as he carried the massive pile singlehandedly, making sure that his spare arm remained on guard for the constant advances that his more or less likely to be gay science teacher, whom liked to make a grab for it ('it' being any part of his anatomy that was left unprotected to his leering hands) at any opportune moment; that would explain why he had been asked to help, as well as to carry so much in one hit—not that something like that was a problem, not in the slightest.

Placing the books onto the front desk with a heavy _'thud!'_ next to the trays that Naruto had placed down before him, Sasuke turned to examine the room, sifting through its people in the hopes of recognising anyone; he outright _refused_ to associate himself with any of his supposed 'friends', as he had a point to prove and a bet to win, and they were the ones that had doubted him to begin with, so he made it an extra added point to avoid them at all costs, unless vitally necessary.

His onyx orbs glanced hazily around the large space, noting that all of the females in the room were already conquered and done with (meaning that basically he had fucked them all), the Uchiha having to hold back an angry grunt when all of the fangirls swarmed toward him; without even realising it, he had allowed his eyes to trail up to the very back corner, where he could see many vacant seats, but also a very interesting sight indeed.

There was a book propped up as if to shield someone's face from view, and it would have worked had it a) been more convincing that whomever it was—he had a fair idea already—who was 'hiding' so lamely had done a better job of being more inconspicuous, and b), the strand of pink hair that lay limp on the wooden desk beneath her figure.

Smirking triumphantly, Sasuke made his way through the mob of girls, and ascended the stairs, toward his number one enemy, _Haruno Sakura._

* * *

Sakura clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to shut out all of the noise, wondering idly if _he_ had noticed her yet; the sound of the chair alongside her scraping against the tiling became a testament that _someone_ had noticed her presence (was she _really_ that obvious?).

So when Sakura felt the familiar, warm breath of a certain Uchiha literally breathing down her neck, she knew that she was in trouble.

"Well now, it looks like we'll be sitting together for the duration of the year."

After all of that skilful evasion, after every measure she had gone to to avoid this very man... it all went to waste.

How was she going to balance her science studies sitting alongside her number one archenemy?

* * *

**a/n: Dun-dun-dun-DUN! End of Chapter 8: Juggling Enemies Between Family! Itachi-kun should be making his appearance soon, but I can't really say when yet, so hold out a little longer, ne? And I thank you all for your kind words and suggestions for future chapter sequences! I have taken them all into consideration! :D Well, hope you enjoyed that instalment minna! Please review! Can we try for thirty this time please? I KNOW you can do that, _easily_! **

**150+30=180**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	9. Unbearable Torture

**a/n: Alright, this message is to one of the reviewers of this story, **_**Jabba the Schmuck**_**, to clear the air, so to speak, since I can't actually reach them via PM; if anyone is the dumbass here, it's YOU. Not only did you insult this story, AND compare it to works that are **_**actually**_** famous (whereas I am not, and would like that to stay that way), but you went as far as to be a stereotypical hypocrite by assuming that I had called the reviewers out there fucking 'mediocre'; if you actually **_**had**_** any brains, and **_**reread**_** that passage, you would realise that I was NOT referring to all of the lovely people that bother to review for this fic as 'mediocre', BUT THE PROBLEM THAT THEY ALL SEEMED TO HAVE WITH RYOUTA. Go over it again and THEN call me a dumbass, dipshit. **

**Apologies to all out there who are remotely offended by this comment; let's just say a day gone wrong + cutting = a very touchy, pissed off author. **

**a/n#2: Wow, chapter nine has arrived! What a journey this has been so far! XD Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Unbearable Torture

* * *

Sakura slouched pathetically in her seat, withdrawing her emerald orbs from the smug man alongside her as she gazed at the blackboard stolidly; there was no way in hell that she would convey any weakness in front of him, even if he _was_ constantly fiddling with her things, stroking her cheek or playing with her long pink hair whilst whispering the most disgusting and utterly foul innuendos in the shell of her exposed ear.

Sakura would not give him the satisfaction of anything, not then, not ever.

And it seemed that even the senior's bio teacher was going to be giving her a lot of grief for the duration of the year, the frightening sidelong glances he shot her every now and then raising the hairs on her arms; she had never seen a man like him before in her life. Long, silky black locks, the mane in itself longer than hers, if only by an inch or two (she still felt inferior seeing as a man had longer hair than her—take a good look at Neji, love), bangs that hung over and framed his pasty complexion, which was gaunt and devoid of any life and colouring, deep purple rings circling both of his eyes fully, the alleged 'fashion trend' trailing far past his tear ducts and ending just before the lower sections of his nose; but what really set off Sakura's alarm bells were the eyes themselves.

They were sharp, stony and cold, sharing a startling resemblance to that of a reptilian creature, the pupils dilated to the point where any person would assume that he had undergone some form of grotesque transformation into a basilisk, the irises a goldish-caramel that seemed to pierce right through to Sakura's very soul and glow in the darkened science laboratory with dark intentions, none that were 'sexual' in the slightest.

She didn't want to even ponder upon them.

All in all, he looked like he could pass off as a mastermind serial killer, whilst also going under the guise of a school biology teacher, whom also happened to have a fetish for young men that vaguely resembled a female... or were just far too pretty for their own good.

That was her dissing Sasuke, by the way.

Letting out a tired sigh, the pinkette focused on the flashing television that had been placed in front of the board that she had tried to preoccupy herself with whilst the iceblock beside her twirled her hair around one of his long, slim fingers, the film directing a 'how to dissect an iguana' (which is evil, but remember that this is Orochimaru we're talking about here) seminar in which many students were being taught how to properly open and close the creature without killing it, all the while observing their diets' effect on their immune system.

Sakura found it extremely interesting and informative, and seeing as they were to do this as their next assessment task, she figured that by paying extra attention to the DVD (rich people can afford as much), she would be able to get ahead on the next practical assignment; Orochimaru's eyes periodically flickered back to meet Sakura's frame, glaring icily as if that alone would have her burst up in flames (which mind you could have from the sheer intensity of it), before he reverted back to pretending to scan the room like a vulture, manicuring his nails, and watching the video tape.

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding every time he turned to fix her with a withering look, her emerald orbs glistening in the dimly lit room as she turned her attention to the man that still sat perched in the tree outside; every time he managed to capture her attention for even the briefest of seconds, Ryouta perked right up and waved spastically in her direction, frantic that she might miss the gesture altogether—she never did, the small smile he got enough to reassure him of that as a fact.

But the handsome redhead couldn't help but wonder why it was that she was so uncomfortable... perhaps it had something to do with the person sitting beside her?

Sakura flinched as she felt Sasuke's lips trailing across the nape of her neck, one of his hands sliding up her thigh to the area beneath her skirt, intent on touching her once again; until, that is, Orochimaru was kind enough—in Sakura's eyes—to make his way over to see just what was happening between the two.

"What issss the meaning of thissss? Sasssssuukke-kun?"

The snake-like man hissed irately, displeased with all of the sudden 'affection' that the object of his constant—ly rejected—advances was showering the rosette with; Sakura shoved at the irked Uchiha, her eyes wide with alarm as his hands continued to scale up her thigh under the desk, escaping the watchful eye of one Orochimaru-sensei—gods did she wish that he had x-ray vision right now.

"Hn. Nothing, sensei. Just showing this _little girl_ here what it means to 'loosen up' and have a little _fun_."

Sasuke intoned smugly, his onyx orbs slowly tearing away from the pinkette's flushed features to meet the lucidly suggestive leer that Orochimaru was sending his way; fuck did he hate having the 'gods' good looks on his side. Said fore-mentioned reptilian paedophile simply nodded empathetically, hands clapped together as if in understanding; it seemed that he would indeed take any answer from Sasuke and not only would it be adequate, but acceptable as well.

"Ah, ssssouka, ssssouka! Well, if you would refrain from touching in classs, I would be mosssst grateful, Sasssssuukke-kun."

Orochimaru drawled with a rasp, Sakura shuddering at the iciness that flooded his tone when he turned his attention strictly to the pinkette.

"And I ssssugessssttt that you keep your handsss to yourssself during classs, Haruno-sssan, lessss there be trouble to ssssoon unfurl for you."

With one last meek nod in the creepy sensei's direction—and when the Sasuke groupie seemed to be satisfied with the results of his lecture—Orochimaru turned and swept dramatically down the stairwell, picking up a metal ruler from one of the desks and slamming it down in front of a student that was obviously texting beneath his desk.

"Ssss-cell phone, _now_."

Orochimaru spat heatedly as he held out a gauntly pale, thin hand, snatching the device from the trembling young man's hand before storming off to the front, snapping the flippy in two and dumping the remains in the trash can.

There went one expensive contraption from the looks of it.

But they were all rich, so they could easily afford another one (call me biased, bitch).

Gulping tremulously, Sakura quickly switched her cell off, intending to shove it into her duffel bag when all of a sudden the heavy pressure on her upper right thigh vanished, and was replaced with it instead around her smaller hand, the larger appendage gripping hers firmly before prying her mobile from her fingers and snatching it from her grasp.

The rosette's eyes instantly snapped up to meet the gaze (more like the side of his gorgeous face) of none other than the renowned—in her book—human iceblock, whom was currently examining her phone with much awe and befuddlement; were all poor peoples' mobiles similar to that contraption he held within his palm? Metallic cherry in colouration, with silver streaks down the sides and overlapping some partial space on the very top of the flip-phone, noticeable scratches and scrapes lining some of the paint on the mobilised contraption, cheap and tacky phone charms dangling from the port that supported them...

Sasuke found himself vaguely piteous of her and her misfortune; being of a lowly status must have been difficult.

But that didn't change the fact that he hated her guts to the core.

Not at all.

"Give it back!"

Sakura hissed under her breath, swerving her gaze back to the T.V. just in time to avoid Orochimaru's once again suspicious stare; Sasuke simply smirked for all it was worth, already seeing a plan of action rising against her, forming quickly within his mind.

"Hmm, let me think that over... iie."

"Why the fuck not? It's _my_ fucking phone, you _shit_, _mine_!"

Sakura growled angrily, bordering the point of no return where she would simply claw out his throat through his eye-sockets, by first of course removing the offending entrails with the nearest compass and eraser; the Uchiha was beginning to really enjoy her torment, so much so that he decided to prolong it.

"Remember what you said four days ago? That our game had only just begun? Hmm? You do? Well, it officially starts between the two of us now—until next time we encounter then. Ja ne."

Before Sakura could question him further about what he meant by 'seeing her later', the bell rang quite loudly, reverberating in the almost silent din—exclusive to of course the television—with much volume; excited chatter broke out almost as fast as the plague, Sasuke slipping craftily through the open doorway, swerving violently around the corner in order to evade another one of Orochimaru's grappling touches as he darted out of the pinkette's sight and wrath, disappearing like Houdini did all those years ago.

_'He left... with my phone...?' _Sakura's enraged screams of utter rage could be heard from even the furthest dormitories on the campus.

* * *

"I'll fucking _kill_ that fucktard asshole!"

Sakura seethed vehemently, gripping her soda can with enough force to crush it with just her pinkie; so far, Ryouta had had to endure various spiteful speeches that all revolved around some random guy he surmised had become the very bane of her existence, vulgar profanities and expletives leaving her lips as she screamed and carried on about the fact that he had taken her phone.

Not that Ryouta wasn't pissed; in fact, he planned to have his whole gang (wink wink, nudge nudge) search down the guy and beat him within an inch of his fucking life—_that_ was how pissed he was. And for extra measure, he planned to castrate him and hang him upside down from a twenty-story building, naked and left for dead.

Aa, that would do perfectly...

"Sakura, love... there isn't anything to worry about! I'll make _sure_ to get it back before we leave for spring break, so cool off and enjoy your last week of hell, ne?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'calm down'? He can _turn on my phone_ and _go through all_ of my messages—"

"Two things; firstly, there's a pass-code that needs to be entered correctly, as well as several firewalls that I can control manually and via the internet, so he won't be finding it a piece of cake cracking this nutshell. Secondly, what could you _possibly_ have on there that would be mortifyingly embarrassing?"

Ryouta hinted at an entirely different subject, the innuendo highly unamusing to the now frantic rosette.

_'Nope, no shit like that, unless you count the convo's that we had together. __**That**__ was the closest thing we had to dirty mobile sex, like, ever. But what I _do_ have is some highly unnerving, incriminating and secretive news about __**Uchiha's**__ family, whether he's related to this 'Fugaku' person or otherwise! I have __**no**__ right to know about that crap!'_

Was what Sakura wanted to scream in his face, but she thought better of it; if Sasuke happened to be anywhere within vicinity of her—which was more than likely, seeing as he wished to observe the aftermath of the shit that he had stirred up—then he would ultimately witness her blurt out something that was officially a private, disclosed matter—he would have more of a reason and excuse to make her bleed and fall apart.

She didn't wish to crumble under anyone's foot, especially _his_. So she smartly did the correct thing and closed her half gaping mouth, pursing her lips together until they drew a thin line, the poutiness lost in her anger. Ryouta watched the transition with a worried expression, knowing that if she bottled anything up, it would later come back to bite her in the ass, but he chose to be oblivious to it until she decided it was time for him to know.

"Hai, there is a few things on there that could lead to more... _teasing_."

Sakura stated weakly, her eyes crinkled awkwardly at the corners as she faux smiled, the redheaded sibling instantly recognising her lie; he knew it was a fib, more than anyone else would, but he could do nothing about it.

All he could do was wait for her to speak of her own initiative, accord, when the time was right and suitable for her.

So all he could do now was watch and wait from a distance.

* * *

_One week later..._

* * *

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"

Said girl turned just in time to see a waving Naruto at the bottom of another flight of stairs, his eyes wide and his face glowing with happiness and slight ruefulness; he was distressed to be leaving Sakura so soon into their friendship, but she had promised that she would keep in touch, via texting (Naruto didn't know about the incident with her cell, so he assumed that she would), phone calls and emails (to which they had exchanged several days earlier in biology, where Sasuke happened to be nowhere in sight for every lesson—Orochimaru with withdrawal symptoms was an extremely scary thing, that it was).

The rosette smiled back and waved with just as much enthusiasm, watching as he darted down the hallway, crashing into several people along the way, before disappearing completely from her vision, the beginnings of his holiday already commencing; sighing fondly, Sakura turned back to where her locker was, fiddling carefully with her combination lock until the correct combo was inputted, before she tugged at the metal contraption, spinning it around haphazardly until it was fully rotated, before slipping it out of the small loophole, hanging the lock from her fingers as she tugged open her locker's door.

What happened next almost made Sakura sick to the stomach.

Condoms, dildos, lacy red lingerie, thongs, everything possibly imaginable of that category came tumbling from her cubby, crashing to the floor with enough force to have every person in the hallway turn to look at the cause; the eruption of laughter was only fuelled by the evil cackles that left the lips of none other than Karin, Ami and their groupies.

So that would explain the inclination to the colour red.

"Well now, who would have thought that a shy little bookworm like you would be such a provocative pixie when it came to her selection of sex items?"

Karin mocked smugly, her scarlet eyes narrowed in on the enraged pinkette, who was barely concealing her anger with all of the trembling that fitted her every limb; it seemed that their little brawl was drawing quite the audience, as spectators lined the hall, Sasuke amongst them with a look of satisfaction glued to his features—so this was another ploy organised by that stupid fucking asshole, hmm?

Well then, Sakura couldn't disappoint in ruining his moment by reversing the situation, now, could she?

"Ha, _hardly_ Karin. Didn't I already say that red wasn't my colour? These seem to be more fitting of you."

Sakura held up one of the stringy red translucent thongs for show, accentuating the size of it by pulling it as far as it would go to hip and ass measurement; oh was this going to be epic.

"Besides, the last time I checked, my ass wasn't as big as this, though I'm sure that it would work snugly for yours, so you can have it back."

With that said, the rosette flung the lacy contraption toward the redheaded slut, nailing her in smack-bang the face; smirking when Karin screeched in protest, Sakura then turned her attention to the highly amused Ami, who seemed to have forgotten that she was directly involved in Sakura's current situation.

"Well now, onto the next item of concern."

The pinkette then deftly lifted one of the 'manual' dildos, holding it up for exhibition whilst the males giggled and tittered madly in the back corners, whilst the girls simply flushed with embarrassment; it was awkward to think that women had to go to so many lengths in order to simply pleasure themselves when the time arose.

"There isn't any need to be embarrassed, ladies, as the guys here too have their own _methods_ of masturbation."

Sakura stated in a collected voice, neutral as she watched the synthetic penis flop to one side, biting the inside of her cheek when she noted that her verbal blow had punctured the boys egos just as badly as that of the girls originally; all except for the highly amused Uchiha, who stood there, impassive yet direly interested in what was happening—he couldn't _wait_ to see what the pink haired minx had planned next.

After a few moments of examining the prosthetic pleasure item, Sakura then continued on with her rebuttal.

"Now that we have established that Karin has a bigger ass than her mouth—which can be brought into question when it comes down to—"

Sakura made an obscene gesture with the fake penis, implying that Karin wouldn't be able to give a proper blowjob by parting her lips into a wide 'o', raising the blue foreplay product to her now opened mouth, following with a head-bobbing motion that had many laughing, others shrieking in indignant anger—most probably Karin and her entourage.

Sakura's emerald orbs briefly flickered over to where Sasuke stood, a wide smirk emblazoning his features as his endless pools of obsidian burned with heightened amusement and another emotion that the pinkette couldn't identify, but she ignored it and continued with her 'performance'.

"It's time to move onto the next phase, where Ami will be my next victim. It may be true that Karin fails at performing on her part in the bedroom, which I find both inconceivable yet unsurprising, since she's a whore," insert rabid screams here, followed with boisterous laughter, "But this only brings into question how Ami copes with all of her pent-up sexual frustration. Well, since I'm sure that she's well and truly fucked all of the guys at this school and then some," Ami's eyes bulged with pulsating anger as she attempted in vain to attack the pinkette, who only dodged and kneed her in the gut anyways, leaving her crippled on the floor, "Her pussy should be so stretched out that even the largest of penises couldn't help her with her _problem_."

At this point, every person within vicinity of the conversation that now took place was either rolling on the floor laughing, or chuckling and high fiving the people around them; Sasuke was one of the few that only allowed a snicker or two leave his lips as he gazed intently at the rosette; perhaps he had been too hasty in dubbing such an _interesting_ young woman a bitch, when it was clearly obvious that she was only defending herself with her iron-willed wit.

Her display now only convinced him of this.

"So what is it that she does to relieve her stress, without embarrassing her various partners with her lack of sexual enjoyment or response? Well, the mechanical version of this contraption should be enough to settle that, seeing as a) she doesn't have to embarrass herself behind closed doors, b) it's simple and easy to use for someone with so much experience in _that_ field, and c) the dildo can do _so_ much more for her than a normal penis; it can safely penetrate and vibrate at the same time, allowing her some degree of pleasure."

Sakura's smirk only grew wider when both of the insulted girls lunged at her, the pinkette throwing the azure dildo in Ami's face so that it smacked her in the mouth, the young teen evading them only to mix with the crowd.

"You fucking slut! How _dare_ you say my butt is big? If anyone here has a monster XXXX sized ass, then it's you!"

"Ha, nah, gomen Karin, but I'm on a safe number with my underwear; you should _seriously_ look in the mirror more often. Oh right, you probably already do, if you manage to style your pubes the same way you've done your hair."

"Fuck you! The fuck do you know, you little cocksucker? For all we know, red _is_ your colour, especially if the underwear you wear happens to be a see-through thong!"

"Heh, that was just _pathetic_, Karin. You _seriously_ need to work on your comebacks. And no, red _isn't_ my colour for thongs; _black_ _**is**_."

As if to back up her claim, Sakura tugged down one side of her skirt (with bike shorts underneath of course), exposing the thin black string of a lacy g-string (the ones that hold the panties up at the hips) that her mother had insisted she get in case she met any decent guys at K.B.S. (she wanted nothing more than to have grandchildren, whereas her father bought her a chastity belt for her ninth birthday); apparently they were the new fad around, and a major turn on for guys—all Sakura thought of whilst she wore it was how uncomfortable it was riding up her ass cheeks (it had been the only pair of panties that she had leftover that weren't at the school's Laundromat).

Many of the guys blushed and stumbled around, very conspicuous bulges swelling in their pants at the sight that Sakura had just offered their eyes, whilst the girls whooped and cheered her on from the sidelines; they were ecstatic that they had finally found a girl with enough balls—metaphorically speaking—to stand up to the resident bitches of the school.

So whatever support they could offer, they would give.

"What would a frigid virgin like you know about anything, hunh? I'll bet you've never even _seen_ a cock before in your life!"

Ami screeched angrily, throwing a handful of condoms at Sakura's stilled profile; she was about to say something else to burst Sakura's bubble even more, but a looming figure towered over the quiet rosette, two very careful arms wrapping around her waist as he glared at the girl that had just called Sakura 'frigid'.

"What would a slut like _you_ know about Sakura's sex life, hmm? And on that note, at least she hasn't contracted _all_ of the STD's known to man like _you_ have."

Ami's face coloured with both anger and embarrassment, but before she could act on it, the man behind the pinkette crouched over Sakura's neck, placing a possessive kiss to the base of her throat before pulling out one of the condoms that had ended up in her cleavage, clamping the plastic-covered latex band between the fronts of his teeth; with that, he spoke, the words he uttered both suggestive and promising.

"Arigato for the spare change, love; Sakura-baby and I have quite a few rounds planned out now that we have all of this spare merchandise, so you have my gratitude for the generous donation of your own produce."

And with that, the hottie redhead exited the building, steering Sakura toward the door with an arm slung around her frail shoulders, girls drooling and squealing whilst the guys muttered and mumbled about the loss of such a hot-headed beauty, one that had remained out of their radars for so long, only to have turned up with a possessive boyfriend clinging to her arm at all times when they had finally discovered that diamond in the rough.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how it had happened but one second he was completely amused and satisfied, after having only left another senior girl in the janitor's closet, to strangely enough _aroused_... by _her_... by what she had _said_... what she had _done_... _especially_ the admittance that she indeed owned a very flattering lacy black thong, one that he recognised as a popular American brand name—very sexy indeed, and pricey, which led him to assume that that was her only pair.

A shame, really.

But what _really_ pissed him off was the fact that such a girl, one such as _she_, whom seemed to come off as timid and shy, conservative in her own right, _actually_ had a spitfire personality under all of those layers; he had known that she had had _some_ zest beneath all of her outer aesthetics, but he had presumed that it had only been on a whim that she had hit him (twice at that), a thin outer shell/guard to her true inner feelings.

What he hadn't expected that that attitude in itself _was_ her true self, something that she was too afraid to show off to the world; and god fucking dammit, it turned him on, _badly_!

He hadn't had a hard on so painful since he first hit puberty—but that seemed miniscule in comparison to the one he had then and there—and that was well over ten years ago (he had been one of the unlucky and rare ones that had started earlier than normal).

Fuck was he in pain!

Without much thought to it, the raven haired Uchiha grabbed the closest female and left, seconds before the 'mystery' man made his grand appearance.

When he was in the middle of fucking the girl senseless, Sasuke came to realise with a profound sense of disgust that he was vaguely _attracted_ to the very same girl that had dissed him no more than two weeks earlier; with that thought fuelling his rage, Sasuke continued to ram brutally into the freshman, unbeknownst to him that he had pictured Sakura as the female writhing and moaning feebly beneath him.

* * *

**a/n: Well, I leave it at that, and present you with what I hope is a satisfying cliffie, filled with much tension and angst! **

**Haha, when I wrote out Sakura's lines, they sounded **_**so**_** much funnier in my head, but what can you do? **

**I wouldn't be caught **_**dead**_** saying all of that shit to **_**anyone**_** unless I was pissed beyond any form of corrigible sentence construction (angry basically), and hated the person enough to do so without feeling guilty afterwards. **

**Anyways, I have **_**finally**_** brought out Sasuke's attraction to Sakura, though he hadn't really felt anything until her later display, so be glad that I decided to put that where it is now! ^.-  
**

**And a special note for **_**anundecidedteen**_**; **Woot, yes, you are absolutely right! XD I present to you a cookie... laced with smexy Uchihacest icing! ^. - *drools* Great guess/hunch! (:**  
**

**I hope you guys liked what has happened, and look out for Itachi-kun in the next chapter! **

**Now that I've stopped rambling, until next time then! **

**30 reviews, please! :D**

**181+30=211**

**Whoever is my 200th reviewer will have the next chapter dedicated to them too, by the way! ;)**

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	10. The Protector and The Disguised Thief

**a/n: Kyaaaaah, chapter fereakin' TEN!**

_**TEN**_**! XD **

**Whoa man, time surely does fly when you're having fun... it's funny to think that from chapter six to this one, I wrote them **_**all**_** whilst ON MY HOLIDAY, all for the sake of my lovely reviewers out there! :D So **_**please**_** people, if there are **_**any**_**—and I KNOW there are—silent readers out there, PLEASE take it to heart that I spend **_**a lot**_** of time and care on **_**my**_** breaks trying to write these chapters up so that I can update faster for the next one, and find it in your heart to REVIEW! I would appreciate it muchly! =D **

**Enjoy all! (:**

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to my 200th reviewer, _.o-o. TsubasaNoTenshi.o-o._; you really made this worth writing girl! XD**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Protector and The Disguised Thief

* * *

Sakura rested her head against her brother's shoulder, sighing as they slowly made their way toward his car; once again she found herself feeling safe and secure when in his strong arms, and even more so since he had saved her from falling into her own depths of darkness and despair all over again.

The mention of the word 'frigid' was enough to have her internally shut down, unable to process anything anymore.

So thankfully Ryouta, being the godsend that he was, had waltzed in after waiting for Sakura to arrive at their designated meeting place—his baby (the car comes second to Sakura of course)—for a little over forty-five minutes, and _fuck_ was he glad that he had; after some of the damage that had been caused over _that_ incident had suddenly resurfaced to haunt and plague him again, Ryouta was truly afraid of what would happen to the trembling pinkette in his arms if anymore had been said by that fucking slut—

"Ryouta-kun? C-Can I... ask a favour of you...?"

"Mochiron, love! Nandayo?"

"C-Can you pretend that we're dating? I mean, I-I need to get back at that guy I was telling you about, and I want to prove Ami and Karin wrong, that I'm not j-just s-s-some f-f-f-f-_frigid_ v-virgin!"

Sakura stuttered in what she assumed was a brave voice, but it only conveyed the bottomless sorrow that she felt deep within herself; and just as she was recovering, getting better...

"You are _nothing_ of the sort, Sakura, so don't you _ever_ take the word of some useless fucking _tramp_! You are _far_ better than they, and you _shouldn't_ have to prove yourself to _anyone_!"

Ryouta growled angrily, not at her, but at the fact that what had happened a year earlier had utterly destroyed his baby sister before she had had the chance to properly blossom, about what _he_ had done to her.

"_Onegai_, aniki! You're the _only_ one that I know and trust to do this without hurting your feelings by stringing you along, and it gives you the opportunity to show up those bitches you confronted before! I wanna be able to make them see that you don't always have to have sex in order to be a woman, or a person at that!"

Sakura exclaimed beseechingly, tearing away from Ryouta's arms only to swerve into position in front of him, her emerald orbs glistening and wet with unshed tears as she gazed longingly up at him; sighing at his own weak will and powerlessness to his precious imōto, the redhead digressed, surrendering reluctantly to her request—were he to deny her her right to vengeance would be the same as allowing what had happened both a year ago and just minutes earlier repeat itself without interference.

He couldn't torture her like that, not after everything that she had suffered and endured already.

"Shua... demo... who was it exactly that you wanted to 'get back' at?"

The pair had arrived at Ryouta's finely polished navy Volvo, the redhead unlocking the car with the button on his car keys as he leaned against the drivers' side door, forest orbs expectant of an answer; but before Sakura could form any, Ryouta's eyes flickered upwards, a slow grin making its way to his face as he started a slow jog toward an oncoming figure, whom appeared to be following tout suite.

"Ha-HA, lookie who we've got here! Itachi! Give us some love, _ototo_!"

Ryouta hollered with much mirth, his eyes alight with an unrecognisable emotion as he drew the shorter man into his arms for a brotherly hug, the grin only widening when Itachi seemed to have the same reaction as he.

"What the—? Ryouta? What are you doing here? I didn't think I would be seeing you until spring break began! Heading back to your place in the countryside outside of Tokyo? Or are you going to 'wing it' and come visit me at my family's mountain lodge in Hokkaido?"

The two continued to converse casually, all the while with Sakura standing behind Ryouta in a somewhat confused daze; her aniki knew Itachi-san?

How?

And more importantly, _where_?

Surely _not_ with his various 'connections'?

That just didn't seem to be conceivable at the moment.

Drawing a sharp breath in to her lungs, the pinkette thinned her lips into a miserable attempt at contempt, visibly tensing as she picked out an all too familiar figure trudging angrily toward his oni-san, his own misery washing off of him in bucket-loads as he all but latched his hand onto the back of Itachi's shirt, not bothering to look up to see who it was he was becoming so friendly with; the older of the pair didn't seem to be fazed by his actions, as he continued to talk as if nothing were trying to viciously tear him limb from limb and feast on his innards.

Sasuke hated the fact that he was being ignored—and quite easily at that—and just as he was about to snap impatiently at his aniki, Ryouta spoke up for the first time, although this time his greeting was extended out to the younger brother.

_'Well fuck me sideways! Don't tell me he knows _that_ fucker too?'_

"Ne, Sasuke! Long time no see, ototo number two!"

_'That answers my question; it's now official—Kami hates me. Well kookookachu to you too!'_

Sakura thought sarcastically in her head, the sardonic irony that was reality a larger dent to her ego than anything else combined; even the embarrassment she had felt over the 'slut' accusations was a minimal blow compared to this predicament—so it seemed that even _Ryouta_ was fuzzy for 'Sasuke-ototo'.

The rosette couldn't help but chortle quietly to herself at the thought of her aniki becoming a little too 'touchy feely' over the impenetrable human iceblock.

But it appeared that even _he_, the ice-_bitch_, had an ace up his sleeve that scared the _crap_ out of Sakura; he, that...! That...! _Uchiha_... was... _pleased_ to see _her_ brother.

Not even that.

_Elated_ would have been a better word to describe the look of utter surprise on Sasuke's unnaturally handsome features.

"Ryouta-aniki?"

_'ANIKI? What fucking planet does he _think_ he _comes from_ if he goes around calling _my_ aniki _his_ aniki? _Asshole_!'_

"Aa, it's great to see you again! And look at how much you've grown! You're almost taller than 'Tachi! You've also become quite the looker, it seems! At least the Uchiha genetics haven't squandered any of the little offspring that are sprung from the womb within that clan! It's funny to think that no incest and inbreeding occurs along the conception pathway!"

Ryouta exclaimed with a cheeky grin, Itachi chuckling softly whilst Sasuke screwed up his face in utter disgust; the general idea of having to produce an heir with another of the same blood did not mesh well with his ideal ideology.

As he went to comment on the repulsiveness of that remark, a shrill, distinctly _feminine_ shriek was heard, the indignant rebellion easily audible in the female's tone as she all but screamed at the younger Uchiha sibling.

"You asshole! Give back my fucking phone! _Now_!"

A smirk made its way to Sasuke's face as he recognised the soft pink mane of none other than Haruno Sakura, shielded by the larger frame of Ryouta; it was funny to think that not so long ago, she had been all but chasing him down and demanding him to hand it over, even when he was in the middle of feeling up another willing freshman—but not without her blushing and stuttering over her threats, making her out to be cute rather than menacing—to completely disappearing from his radar entirely.

He had purposely skipped all of his biology classes, with the main intention of watching her reaction to his absence each time she entered the classroom—as well as to avoid Orochimaru for whatever time he could buy—and she never failed to disappoint in her 'performance'; she was always as amusing, or even more so, with each passing lesson that he missed.

But unfortunately for him, no matter how hard he had tried decrypting the pass-codes and firewalls that protected the pinkette's privacy on her cell, he couldn't, and that was saying something, since he was somewhat of a pro at it; it seemed that she came well prepared prior to his 'theft', and had stopped trying to get it back with the simple aim of laying low and pouncing at the last minute—too bad that it wasn't going to work as she had planned.

"Not while our game still stands."

"Fuck you! Our 'game' doesn't count while we're away, usuratonkachi! You'll be on one side of Japan, and I'll be _far_ away from it, on the _other side_! Besides, _I need that phone_!"

Sakura hissed between clenched teeth, baring them slightly for show as she stepped forward from behind Ryouta's lean build, storming toward him with killing-intent all but dripping off of her every fibre and pore; she was pissed beyond all measures, and he was only increasing that accumulating frustration to the point of an eruption of epic proportions—but Sakura assumed that he already knew this.

Why else would he continue to find an excuse to keep what wasn't rightfully his (and why would he want such a scrappy, worn, _much-loved_ phone like that)?

"Touché, but that doesn't necessarily imply that it is 'resolved' or on 'hiatus' whilst we are on break; besides, I'd like to get to know you better, on a more _intimate_ level, and I figure that the best place to look is the one thing that you seemingly treasure the most."

Sasuke stated smugly, his sharp eyes fixed on Sakura's uncomfortable profile as he gauged her reaction; and it truly was priceless at that. Her face emanated raw heat as she exploded with colour, scarlet kissing her creamy, smooth ivory cheeks daintily as she narrowed in a vicious glare, that would have been more intimidating had she not been the colour of tomato-chan (and no, he did not just name his favourite food, that was your imaginations talking -coughheisinseriousdenialcough-).

Sakura's lips flushed with blood until they were rosy in colouration, parting slightly as she once again showed off her pearly whites to everyone (that being the Uchiha brothers and her own ni-chan) surrounding, her emerald orbs taking on a darker glaze as they ignited with silent fury; boy was this sure to be promising in terms of entertainment.

The pinkette was about to lose it; she was _oh_ _so_ _close_ to snapping and lunging out at the stupid— _pretty pretty_—boy in front of her.

She only needed a _little_ more persuasion on his part to do so.

But before he could even offer it (damn it all!), Ryouta saw fit to intervene; he'd recognise that murderous look on Sakura's face anywhere.

Yes, she may appear to be cute and innocent when she made the expression, but to all flipping mercy of Kami-sama was she _insane_ when she 'let loose' in this form; and he knew this from personal experience, and many a confrontation when younger.

She was lethally dangerous when pushed too far, and he didn't want that to be exposed upon Sasuke; though he had a feeling that there was something more to their relationship than anyone was letting on, or even _they_ were aware of...

Shaking the thoughts from his head, the redhead gently eased a careful arm around Sakura's waist, drawing her cautiously to his side as if to test both his limits and hers, before relaxing at the sight of her calmed figure.

"Now then, what's this we're arguing about? Oh! Chotto matte! Sasuke-ototo, were you the one who took Sakura-chan's cell phone a week ago?"

Ryouta questioned sternly, his forest orbs narrowed in on Sasuke's stilled profile as he nodded slowly, almost timidly; Sakura could at least pity him for that—her brother was a sure fire force to be reckoned with, that he was.

"Aa. But it was a part of our little... _game_. Nothing more."

Sasuke stated firmly, in monotone, his voice neutral and indefinitely not betraying his inner nervousness; Ryouta was _lethal_ when he got angry, even mildly pissed, and whatever Sakura was to him... all Sasuke could say was that he valued the pink haired vixen more than he had first assumed when he saw them together—but that was _before_ they had initiated any sort of physical contact.

Now that they had...

He ignored the painful churning of jealousy in his gut.

He had _no_ fucking reason to be jealous!

Perhaps it was because that _girl_ was of similar value to his surrogate aniki as to him and his own sibling?

Yes, that just had to be it!

Nothing more.

* * *

Sakura tore her glaring eyes away from Sasuke's stewing figure long enough to raise her gaze to her brother, whom seemed to be contemplating something big; without warning, a huge smile made its way to his face (startlingly similar to one that Naruto would have given), and he grinned like a maniac, as if confirming something without having to confront the people in question.

"Ah! Souka! Demo... can you please give it back, Sasuke? Sakura-chan needs it to keep in contact with her friends, and it's hard enough as it is paying for the phone's credit, let _alone_ her usual phone bills! It's the only real thing that she can do to keep from troubling her ka-san and tou-san!"

_'Matte, just what is he implying by that remark? _Her_ ka-san and tou-san? They're _yours_ too!'_

Sakura was officially confuzzled. She had _never_ been so confused before in her life; just what was he indicating by this...?

* * *

Sasuke seemed almost... _pained_ to be the one giving in—almost as if they had set up some sort of round, where _she_ had come out the victor, and he the loser—but when faced with the very real threat of dying at the hands of one of the only other people outside of the clan that he admired, trusted and actually _liked_?

He didn't really have much of a choice but to swallow his pride and deflate his ego, now, did he?

Clenching his fists angrily, Sasuke reached into his expensive hipster bag, shuffling through the various pockets and sleeves that it had in it before removing his hand, producing the small vibrating talk-contraption tout suite; Sakura smiled brightly, her eyes glowing with happiness (as well as some smug victoriousness) as she all but snatched the cell phone from his reluctant grip, the rosette instantly shoving it into the pocket of her bike-shorts (underneath her skirt, which got some catcalls and appreciative whistles in response), the younger of the brother's suddenly stiffening in what looked to be an almost brutally painful sort of way.

* * *

Sakura vaguely (the keyword there being _vaguely_) pitied him for some unknown reason; Ryouta and Itachi simply exchanged glances, smirked, and chuckled quietly to themselves, refusing outright to share what they had both found _so_ amusing that they _had_ to use their 'telepathic' abilities (of utter sexiness) to convey it.

Ryouta sighed, raking a hand through his messy auburn locks—the black streaks powerful in contrast to the backdrop colour and his complexion—as he pulled out his own slide phone, unlocking it before checking the time; when his gorgeously entrancing eyes bulged in response to the offending digits, Sakura went to check it herself, only to find that she was being unceremoniously dragged off to his pride and joy.

"Gomen, Itachi, Sasuke! I gotta jet! I'm responsible for getting Sakura-chan home safe and sound, and I think that if I show up late again, I'll lose all approval from her tou-san; man, is he _scary_!"

Ryouta hollered over his shoulder, his large hand clasping Sakura's smaller one as he lifted her up in one arm, opening the passenger's door with the free one, before all but shoving her into the comfortable seat, slamming the door gracelessly as he turned and shouted something distorted through the thickly layered tinted window, before once again turning on his heel and barricading toward the driver's side of the car; slipping in lithely (even with his tall frame), Ryouta fastened his seatbelt, hearing it click into place with almost childish glee (this was the first time Sakura had ridden in it, but the second time that she had seen it) as he placed the key into the ignition, turning it hastily so that the engine roared to life, the beginnings of it 'awakening from its slumber' loud and disheartening, before it rode out to a soft, thrumming purr.

Screamo music that was distinctly American blasted through the speakers, and Sakura cringed at the volume of it; how could her brother honestly put up with all of that clatter (I LOVE SCREAMO!)?

She would never know, but she settled into her seat as he adjusted his seat, rolling down the window via the 'fancy' switch on his 'switchboard' (Sakura's Inner: _So what he has a fancy board with lots of switches on it? We have muscle power and mental prowess backing us up, and no amount of buttons can defeat that! Shannaro!) _as he reversed from the car-park, pulling out into the empty road as he slowly proceeded forward, Itachi and Sasuke closing in on them like vultures to a carcass; terrific.

_Joy_.

_Both_ of the unnecessarily witty Uchiha brats (the rosette had developed a little bit of a grudge against Itachi, ever since he had outwitted her) were approaching her aniki as if he was some central magnetic force; what the fuck was up with that?

Even over the loud music, it seemed that they could make out what Ryouta was saying, as they smirked and actually _laughed_, both the brothers leaning around the redhead to rest their gazes on Sakura's retreating figure, Sasuke staring a little longer than he should have been; it made her extremely uneasy pondering upon what he could have possibly been thinking about whilst looking at her in such a... _hungry_?... way.

Shuddering, the pinkette glared at the duo, turning away to rest her chin on the palm of her hand, gazing dully out the window as she waited for her aniki to get a move on; gods, he was _worse_ than a _female_!

Loud laughter erupted from the three young men, and as much as Sakura wanted to know what it was about, she didn't want to risk a) being caught so easily over being _slightly_ interested in whatever it was they were all chuckling over and b) Sasuke staring at her like _that_ again; it simply raised the hairs on her arms—but that didn't mean that she didn't _not_ want to know any less.

Pouting grumpily, Sakura slumped over even more, her forehead pressed to the window in the vain attempt to capture her brother's fleeting attention; if anything, her dirtying his precious baby was just as bad as signing a death warrant—if he ever bothered to look her way _to_ notice, that is.

Their hushed whispers only grew to be an annoyance for Sakura, and she was quite tempted to play around with the numerous switches on the switchboard until she found the one that could prematurely cut off the Uchiha sibling's hands and noses when the window went up; _that_ would be an amusing source of entertainment... for like, five seconds.

Then she'd want to see more blood.

Yes, their blood splattered all over the pavement—

Sakura jumped when the window on her side 'manually' went down, her upper head jerking outwards, only to collide with a sexy smelling obstacle.

_Uchiha_.

_'I take it back, definitely _not_ sexy smelling, _at all_.'_

Sakura hissed inwardly, reeling backwards in shock before allowing her unhappy pout to return to her plush rosy lips; even _Itachi_ would have been a better source of sexiness, and that way she could safely admit it _without_ feeling the need to stab herself for it later, or go into a phase of denial almost instantaneously whenever she subconsciously pined after _his_ hotness.

_'Matte... he's _smirking_... that's _never_ a good sign! Oh lord, what is he planning?'_

* * *

Sasuke chuckled as he listened to Ryouta and Itachi converse like little kids; sometimes he really felt as if _he_ was the authority—the _adult_ of the setting—overlooking the two of them, rather than the other way around; but he had to admit, some of the ideas that left their lips were quite amusing.

Like tying their tou-san to a phone-pole naked in the freezing mountaintops in Hokkaido and leaving him there for a few days without any source of food, water or warmth until he changed his mind about the arranged marriage. Or poisoning his sake with laughing solution that would eventually kill him from all of it (unoriginal, I know, but the general idea of Fugaku _laughing_? Fucking. _Hilarious_. And besides, they _are_ desperate!) if he didn't drop the proposal.

Or even stooping as low as some incest between him and Itachi—even with his views against it, he'd secretly do _anything_ to prevent this from happening—, as well as incorporating Ryouta, so that when 'Fugu-face' brought his arranged fiancé over, he would walk in on a potential three-some... or even have Ryouta walk in on them with Fugaku and act out their 'secret relationship', and the fact that it was 'over' because he was 'in love' with his ototo.

Okay, now that was bordering the slightly more creepy side of the scales.

"Iie! That's just sick! Besides, father would simply _disown_ Itachi ni-san without any thought to it! Being gay won't do anything to alter this 'proposition'."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his face with his palm as the other two laughed it off, dismissing it as soon as Sasuke had made his point clear; but that didn't mean that they weren't going to make fun of him either way.

"Aww, come _on_ Sasuke, lighten up! Incest is _perfectly_ normal within a clan, albeit that this case refers to _males_, but that's a'ight! You and Itachi both are _unusually_ close for any of those damned Uchiha siblings, after all!"

Ryouta mocked cheerfully, his eyes alight with amusement as Itachi laughed along with him; although the situation was serious, and revolving partially around him, he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of where this was leading, and the implications that would soon arise with it.

"And besides, I have _never_ seen you even take an interest in someone of the female sex, and the way you interacted with my lovely Sakura-chan only seems to prove that as a fact!"

Sasuke scowled angrily, but before he could even form an eligible retort, Ryouta interjected almost playfully, "But then again, Sakura seems to have the same problem, so I wouldn't worry too much; if anything, she's _more_ sheltered towards specimen of the _male_ sort than any girl you'll ever meet, so I wouldn't worry too much about your lack of hormones!"

Little did he realise that Sasuke was currently fucking all of the female population at school and then some. But he would leave out that particular detail for now.

"I am not gay, inbred, or lacking hormones; I'm just not interested."

"I believe that they call that 'asexual-ism' nowadays, _aniki_."

Itachi quoted with a smirk to Ryouta, who could only do so in reply; Sasuke was starting to lose all patience with the two morons.

But in reference to Ryouta's last comment, Sasuke couldn't help but let his gaze trail over to the pinkette's stiff and unresponsive figure, pondering on the redhead's last comment.

_'So she has had _no_ personal experience with a man before? I _knew_ that she was a virgin, but this is _ridiculous_; if she's with Ryouta-aniki, then why is it that they _haven't_ had sex yet? Or is it 'cause of the Kana incident? Perhaps it was _her_... who knows...'_

Sakura's emerald pools snapped up to meet his gaze, her eyes wide and face ashen and suddenly uncomfortable as she clashed with obsidian for a mere second, before she reverted back to her original stance, shooting him a quick glare first and foremost, rotating her figure so that she could look out of the tinted black window; what was there to see through _that_?

More laughter coursed from the two adults across from him as Sasuke continued to bore holes into the rosette.

She was intriguing.

The first girl to _ever_ oppose him, the first to have ever said _no_ and _stop_ to him.

The first that he had ever encountered that had had the _balls_ to stand up for herself and deflate the egos of the resident bitches of the school—the _very_ first to have _punched_ him, gotten away with it, and lived, _twice_.

What was it about her that was so compelling?

The fact that she _actually_ had the guts to show off her lacy black thong to the general public (of the school), or the fact that she had proven _him_ to be the one in the wrong so many times before already, made him out to be the fool of the picture?

There were those moments where he had even gone as far as to _pity_ her for her lack of social standing.

It took _a lot_ to make him feel anything remotely human, and along comes pinky and all of a sudden he's feeling shit for _her_ that he's _never_ experienced—or had the need to—before in his life.

It _killed_ to know that someone so foolishly naive and innocent could alter his persona so much, within the expanse of two and a bit weeks; but she had done it, and then and there?

It was a truth that even he could no longer deny.

Something about her made him _want_ to hurt her, made him _want_ to be the one to pick up the pieces, made him _want_ to take away everything that she had ever considered dear to her—all of her firsts and lasts— and mostly, something about her made him _want_ to make her fall for him.

He wanted to conquer the _one thing_ that he _couldn't_ possibly have, and that's what made the chase all the more interesting.

With that thought in mind, as well as the afterthought of Ryouta's accusations that he was gay for his own brother, Sasuke asked the redhead midsentence to lower Sakura's window so that he could have a 'word' with her.

And with that, the _true_ 'game' for the raven haired Uchiha began.

* * *

Sakura continued to pout angrily as she glared at the Uchiha, wanting nothing more than for him to disappear without a trace and never return again; but apparently he had other ideas.

Leaning forward, so that his lips were alongside the shell of her ear, Sasuke whispered quite huskily for someone with a normally smooth, even voice, the only words that had _ever_ rendered Sakura incapable of speech.

"If you do not have the courtesy to put your lip back where it belongs, then I'd be more than happy to place it between both of mine."

And with that he pulled back, in time to press his lips softly against hers.

* * *

**a/n: MUAHAHAHAHAHA, MONSTER CLIFFIE! XD**

****

I can already envision the mad, hot, sweaty sex happening in the backseat of that car... of

_**any**_** car... XO **

**LOL, jokes, that won't be happening for a LONG while guys, so please don't get your hopes up; it'll only lead to more disappointment. T-T**

****

I hope that this was satisfying for your hunger/thirst/desires, whatever you may have!

**And I shall be seeing you all next chapter, hmmm?**  
**Let us hope that I can receive the amount of reviews required to update quickly, well, quickly! :D**

**Speaking of, please review? o.O**

**Can we try for thirty-five this time around? I've been doing **_**so**_** well with all of these so far! ^.^  
Thank you all SO much for that, btw!  
Without you... this story would not be here... it would have failed epically... and I would have shrivelled up and died... maybe.**

**211+35=246**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

**_IMPORTANT_: I will _not_ be updating for a little while, as my birthday is coming up (today, actually; same day as Sasuke-kun! XD) and I have many things to do over this long weekend (Show Day Weekend)! But please keep reviewing and I shall see you all shortly! =D**

**Sankyuu! ;)**


	11. Teaming Up

**a/n: Now the action REALLY begins; everything will gradually start to unfold and take place, including new characters.**

**People seem to be asking this question a lot, and since I don't have any time anymore to reply to my reviewers personally (not all of them, anyways), I shall answer it here; characters like Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Jiraiya etc will **_**all**_** be **_**gradually**_** brought into the events accordingly so it doesn't upset the balance, and I can't really say **_**when**_** each individual makes their grand debut in this fic. **

**But I CAN give you Hinata; she shall appear after the two month spring break, which will be taking place over the course of the next few chapters, so look out for that one minna! **

**Well, I dunno what to say... chapter eleven... wow... enjoy? o.O**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Teaming Up

* * *

Sakura froze.

This couldn't have been happening.

It just wasn't possible.

Uchiha Sasuke, the playboy billionaire with an ego issue, was kissing her, Haruno Sakura.

How did this happen again?

Oh right, because she hadn't been paying him proper attention until it was already too late for her to salvage her first kiss; what a fucked up day this had been.

Although she was tense, the rosette still managed to raise her hand long enough to send a powerful punch in his direction, slamming the closed fist into his cheek as she reeled backwards, utter disgust lining her emerald-lime depths as she watched the raven haired egotist stumble only slightly, before he regained his balance and sense of composure; it seemed that she hadn't hit him hard enough.

But that was a problem easily solved, as she was more than happy to deck him again, although perhaps in a place where the sun didn't shine; or perhaps it did, as it all but radiated off of him anyways—would it be truly weird or a wonder for her to seek out if the sunshine all but sprouted from his ass?

She honestly didn't want to know, nor find out.

It was unusually silent as Sasuke reached up to his now tender red cheek, rubbing it gingerly with his right hand as he tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck in an almost brutal fashion, before he rolled his shoulders, more bones cracking as he loosened his taut muscles; in all honesty, he had been expecting as much from the pink haired vixen—in fact, he had almost anticipated it, but decided to let it slip.

After all, the reason he had kissed her was not to test _her_ reaction—he had already known what it would be—but as to gauge Ryouta's reaction; he wanted to know what Sakura _was_ to the redhead he thought of as a surrogate sibling.

And he was about to find out.

* * *

Ryouta and Itachi just gaped (yes, Itachi _gaped_ too) at the sight Sasuke had just offered them, not quite sure if what they had see had been real, or a mind trick that had been pulled to make it _look_ like the younger Uchiha had just kissed Ryouta's imōto; not that Itachi was aware that his friend and co-gang member had a younger sister.

That was to be their little secret, at least for the time being.

Sakura felt the urge to throw up on Sasuke's skate shoes, lick the dirty ground at his feet in a non-worshipful manner, before stomping back into the car and forcing Ryouta's foot on the accelerator; instead she skipped the first two steps—she didn't want any part of her touching or maintaining _any_ contact with that _thing_, whether it was her vomit or otherwise, nor did she want her licking the ground taken as a sign of reverence or homage to him—and growled angrily in Ryouta's direction, snapping at him to get a move on before she had a dead body to deal with.

The redhead would have laughed at the fact that Sasuke had gone to such levels to convince them that he wasn't gay—Ryouta already _knew_ that he wasn't—and Sakura's reaction to said sign of admission if it weren't for the fact that he had a reputation to live up to as Sakura's 'boyfriend.'

And a damned possessive one at that.

Sneering in Sasuke's general direction with a feral look of 'anger' in his forest orbs (he had to put all of his effort in just to _not_ burst out laughing; it would ruin the dynamic effect he was setting), Ryouta tugged Sakura to his side with his arm, weaving it tautly over the frail frame of his little sister so that he conveyed that 'possessiveness' every boyfriend should have for their 'spouse', before he turned his heated expression to Itachi on the other side of the car, letting it falter for the briefest of seconds so that he could wink playfully at the older Uchiha brother, a smirk playing on his lips as he took off down the carpark's lane, going well over the speed limit, before turning out of the school gates, descending over the hill into the distance until they were no longer visible to the pair; Itachi was smirking as he processed what he had now learnt.

So it was all an act?

It made the heir to the Uchiha company and fortune—whether he wanted it or not—wonder who exactly Sakura was then, if she wasn't his current girlfriend.

But then again, he knew that Ryouta couldn't have possibly moved on from Kana so quickly, even if it had been over half a year since he had been dumped; perhaps the pinkette was an acquaintance?

No, they were too close for that.

_'Ah, I think I see what is going on here...'_

Itachi admonished himself quietly for not noticing the signs sooner; it was plainly obvious, even to any idiot.

Perhaps with the exception of Naruto.

Sometimes he could be so thick and slow it wasn't even funny; it kind of made Itachi pity the poor boy, but then again, he liked to make sure that no one noticed that he was fond of someone outside of their family.

Itachi sauntered over to where Sasuke stood, being his usual dark, quiet self, his hand still unconsciously touching his now pink cheek as his ebony orbs gazed off into the distance, where Sakura had driven off toward; it was thoroughly amusing to watch his brother being rejected by another human being, let alone someone of the female persuasion, and Itachi wasn't about to spoil the fun.

In fact, if anything, he was going to make _sure_ that he became _a part of it_, just so he could test Sasuke's limits over how far he could be played before he found out the truth of the matter.

It was about time that Itachi had an excuse to forget about his troubles whilst they carried out their plan of action against Fugaku anyway.

With that thought in mind, the older Uchiha grabbed Sasuke by his forearm, and dragged him back to his awaiting Lamborghini Gallardo Nera, unlocking the doors before sliding into the sleek car's driver seat, buckling up as he revved the engine to life, taking off after Ryouta on a similar trail, the smirk never leaving his face as he thought of all the things to come.

* * *

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_Ryouta, care to explain why exactly it is you're posing as your sister's boyfriend?_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_Ahaha, so you noticed, ne? XD_  
_Hmmm, I'll tell you when I know myself..._

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_So you haven't the faintest clue as to _why_ Sakura wants you to play pretend for her?  
And you stepped into her plot _willingly_? /_\_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_Nope, none in the slightest! ^-^_  
_But dude, if and when I find out, you'll be the first to know, rest assured!_  
_And only _you_ could make an emoticon that _actually_ resembles you! XP_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_So you're simply going to allow her to string you along, oblivious to whatever intent lies behind it?  
That's certainly brave of you.  
I will ignore that last comment._

* * *

_-You have received 2 new text messages-_

* * *

_Message 1;_

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_Well, she _is_ my little sister, and I _swore_ that I'd look out for her, no matter what. _  
_And she insisted on it anyways! What was I supposed to do? _  
_Break my promise to her? _  
_What kind of a big brother would that make me? o.O _  
_Ahaha, now I have a weapon to use against you whenever we talk... starting... now! _  
_'/_\'_

* * *

_Message 2;_

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_Oh, and btw... how the hell did you know that Sakura-chan was my imōto? _  
_And don't you fucking _dare_ say it's because you're an Uchiha! X{_

* * *

_-You have received 2 new text messages-_

* * *

_Message 1;_

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_Clearly a bad one. _  
_But I find it rather considerate as to what you are doing for her, whatever her reason may be; it just goes to show that you aren't completely incompetent after all. (:_  
_Stop that. –twitch-_

* * *

_Message 2;_

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_..._

_We all know it's true, Ryouta._  
_It's because I _am_ an Uchiha. _  
_Not many other people could have made the connections so quickly. _  
_Sasuke certainly hasn't. –smirks-_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_Hey! I resent that, Uchiha! _  
_Bow down to me and my utter awesomeness! _  
_And no, you would _never_ do that for your brother! _  
_Maaaatte... that would be incest. Gross. XD _  
_But seriously! _  
_What's to say you would _ever_ do something like that for _your_ sibling, hmmm? _  
_And thank you! :D _  
_NEVVVVEERR! XD _  
_'/_\'_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_DAMN YOU UCHIHA BASTARDS ALL TO HELL! _  
_You all live to torture me, don't you? _  
_You and your ego issues! X{ _  
_Lol. _  
_Anyways. _  
_Nannnniiii? _  
_Sasuke? _  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh! _  
_Teeeellll meeeee, NAAAOOOW! XD _  
_What does he think? _  
_Did I play my part alright?_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_Of course you resent it, because it was aimed directly at you and your withering pride._  
_Not even if the grand apocalypse began. =_=_  
_Hmph. Leave my own affairs to me, ne?_  
_Not a problem; it's about time that peanut sized brain of yours took light of the compliment I was initially paying you. _  
_I. Am. Going. To. KILL. You. Literally._

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_-smirk- That should say it all. –smirk-_  
_Hmmm, yes, it appears that Sasuke has taken the bait hook line and sinker. ;)_  
_I don't think Sakura will need to worry about him for a while yet. (: _  
_And while we are on that note, what do you say about allowing me to aid the two of you in your 'scheme'? _  
_Run it by Sakura if need be, but I would like to be a part of the higher forces that are consorting against my ototo. (: _  
_-smirks-_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_This shall be an uberly long text message to incorporate the last two you have sent me;_  
_*Eh-heh-heh-HEM!*_  
_You suck balls, Uchiha. I hate you. Ferserious. =_=_  
_Muahahahaha, the grand apocalypse has already dawned my friend! _  
_It isn't too late to reconsider! ^.- _  
_I am going to take a note from your book then; 'Hmph, whatever.'! _  
_BLURGH! –sticks tongue out- _  
_You are _so_ dead, Uchiha. _  
_How _dare_ you insult my intelligence? _  
_I am actually _smart_ to _not_ be taking that as a compliment! _  
_It had _too_ much bite to it that impacted negatively against me anyways! X{_  
_I'd like to see you try._  
_As those American cheerleaders would say, 'Bring it on, BITCH!' XP_  
_'/_\' Kookookachu to you too! _  
_Whatcha gonna do about it? '/_\' _  
_I am abusing your face! '/_\' _  
_Now I shall send it around and make it a nationwide sentiment! '/_\'_  
_Yes, it _did_ say it all. _  
_You _don't_ suck balls, Uchiha. You suck elephant's _turd_._  
_I am going to break your face. _  
_Starting with this; '/_\'! _  
_What now bitch?_  
_Woot! I did it! Fuck yeah! XD _  
_Saku-baby, I diiiiidddd it! _  
_I did Itachi's FACE! '/_\'_  
_Well of course you can join in! _  
_The more the merrier! _  
_Sakura is laughing like one of those psychotic Furby's on a nicotine rush. _  
_It's. Freaking. Me. Out. O_O_  
_Lol. X3_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_I question your sanity. /_\ _  
_(Do it again, and I will have you shot... or better yet, I'll do it myself. That way, I can torture you as well. You wouldn't fucking _dare_.)_  
_That is all the remarks you will be getting from yours truly._  
_So, when do we begin? (:_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_You son of a bitch! _  
_Just wait till I get out to your mountain resort thingy majigg! _  
_You are so beyond fucked, Uchiha. _  
_And as I said before, BRING IT AWN BIATCH! XD_  
_..._

_'/_\' Well lookie here... three words for ya; I JUST DID. OH! XO_  
_..._

_Do not question my connections, Uchiha, coz it can be done. Do not tempt me. –smirks-_  
_OH! NAOW BITCH, WHO'S ON TOP? XD_  
_... Ewww, nevermind..._  
_You're no fun. –pouts- ):_  
_Whenever you're ready. _  
_I'll be heading out to yours in about a week, alright? _  
_Gotta catch up with the fam, ya know! ^.- _  
_Keep in touch till then! :D_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_Goodbye._  
_And yes, of course. (:_  
_Until next time we meet._

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_You're such an antisocial retard._  
_You need to get out more man._  
_Oh, how very poetic of you! –blushes-_  
_I think I'm in love... O/O_

* * *

Itachi slid his phone to a close, rolling his eyes at the usual idiocy that was spouted from Ryouta's mouth; he seemed to sputter things on random.

What an idiot.

Just as Itachi was about to roll over and get some much needed sleep, however, his phone vibrated once more, signalling the arrival of a new text message; grunting in an almost annoyed fashion, the older Uchiha opened his expensive LG-SD910 Duo Slide Phone, scrolled through the settings, and opened the new mail.

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_Link; **www(dot)classicfamousemoticons(dot)com/jp_21-347-9/**_

* * *

Itachi sighed tiredly, before clicking on the link and waiting for it to load.

_'What has the fool decided to send to me _now_?'_

Of course, when the contents finally uploaded and made themselves known to Itachi, the Uchiha heir almost very nearly screamed in anger.

* * *

**_The hottest new emoticon created by the famous Uchiha Itachi depicts him in mobile formatting as a virtual texting sensation! _**

Hits: 998, 999, 999, 999

Number bought: 100, 000, 000, 000_  
_  
**'/_\'**

* * *

The numbers continued to escalate, faster than Itachi could prevent them.

On that night, not only did his phone break due to over-spamming and viruses, but it was made known to the entire household that when Uchiha Itachi lost his temper, it was truly a sight to behold.

* * *

_To: Sasuke-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_So, how are things? (:_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Sasuke_

_Dude... what exactly was it that you did to piss Itachi off so much? _  
_Coz right now, he's barking at the travel agency to send him a private jet to _your_ place. _  
_And he's got a gun. _Several_ guns. And a _sword_. And various _other_ torture devices. _  
_How'd you manage _that_?_

* * *

_-You have received 1 new text message-_

* * *

_To: Sasuke-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_You are about to learn from the master._

_Link; **www(dot)classicfamousemoticons(dot)com/jp_21-347-9/**_

* * *

Sasuke's laughter never died down.

* * *

**a/n: Woooow, that was weird! XD  
**

**And apologies that most of this was texting between Itachi and Ryouta! **

**But seriously, I **_**love**_** these two as a pair! Almost as comical as Sasuke and Naruto! XD**

****

There will be areas filled in next chapter as to what happened on Sakura's ride home and such, but right now I thought I'd get Itachi involved in their 'scheme', as I so oddly put it. Should be interesting…

Oh, and I've updated more links on my profile as to the clothing and stuff, as well as Itachi's car and phone, so do check them out! ^.-

Please review guys! Thirty-five is all I need!

246+35= 281

**Until next time then! **

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	12. Recollections and The Mountain Resort

**a/n: OMFG, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN **_**BEYOND**_** BUSY WITH UNI WORK! PLEASE READ MY ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE TOO GUYS! IT'S IMPORTANT IN REGARDS TO THIS FIC!**

**a/n#2: Dudes… I cannot **_**believe**_** that I am up to chapter twelve already… I know it may not seem like a big number compared to some of the other fanfics out there, but for me, this is a milestone; my first story to twelve chapters. **

**Although a lot of my other ones will be more than twenty, guaranteed, I still can't help but look at this fic as my first major breakthrough, especially because of the amount of reviews I am getting! XD **

**And speaking of, thank you guys all so much! Writing this has become so much more enjoyable knowing that the majority of you like it! **

**So thank you! **

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Recollections and the Mountain Resort

* * *

Sakura rolled over in her bed, tossing and turning as she unsuccessfully tried to tune out Ryouta's hyena screeches through the other side of the wall; seriously, who laughed like that at two in the fucking a.m.?

Sure, she would have understood it had it been at a more suitable, _appropriate_ hour, but _no_, it just _had_ to be in the wee hours of the morning!

"Fuck my life…"

Sakura murmured hoarsely, her voice thick with 'lack of sleep' as she clamped one of her cushions over her head, willing the noise in the other room to stop; it would have been better if he had been jerking off, because at least Sakura could understand _why_ he was doing what he was—she couldn't even possibly imagine what the redhead was so stoned about.

Or perhaps that was it.

Maybe he was back on the drugs again.

Terror ran through Sakura's body as she threw off the warm doona cover, dropping to the ground almost haphazardly as she slipped on the wooden-planked flooring, not yet quite used to the feel of it under her socks—after all, her dormitory back at K.B.S. had had carpeting put in before she arrived—as she all but skidded across her room, turning the knob to her bedroom door until it was fully rotated, before she stumbled towards Ryouta's door, the first to the right from hers.

Without giving him any warning, Sakura tumbled clumsily into his room, almost tripping once again, although this time it was caused by the sheer amount of litter—dirty and clean clothing alike, ramen (oh dear lord) cups, stale food products (she was going to make him eat it off the floor)—that lined the planking of his floor; the rosette felt sick with the unmitigated intensity of the stench that wafted to her sensitive nostrils.

She was indefinitely ashamed to have such a pig for a brother.

No, wait, he _was_ a pig, plain and simple.

Ryouta's head had snapped up to the sound of his door being thrown open, his eyes glimmering with residual amusement as he watched Sakura's expression go from utterly terrified to disgusted and repulsed within seconds of stepping through his doorway; now this was surely to be entertaining.

"Ryouta, you pig! What the hell? Look at this mess! Why didn't you clean it up when you got back? Iie, chotto matte! Why didn't you clean it up _before_ you left to visit me? This is _clearly_ more than two weeks old, aniki!"

Sakura hissed quietly, the threat still clinging like glad-wrap to her voice as she kept her volume to a minimum; it would not be a good thing to wake up the already exhausted, fatigued, and more than anything else _moody_ beings that were their parents… the evil incarnate of Satan himself.

Because if they did, all hell was sure to break loose.

Sakura was vaguely intrigued as to why they hadn't already gotten up on the regards to Ryouta's incessant, inane, never-ending laughter, but decided not to pursue those thoughts further, less they become a harsh and very distinct reality.

"Aww, be nice, Sakura-chan! I was tired when I made this mess, tired when I left it there, and now I'm positively _drained_! Cleaning up right away was _not_ on the top of my priority list!"

Ryouta huffed indignantly, his forest orbs pitch black in the darkness of his room; only the faint skitters of the transparent silver moonlight illuminated the otherwise gloomy space, giving the vague outline of every single separate object in the room, including the redhead's piqued expression.

Sakura had to withhold the urge to giggle at the pout that had formed as he stretched and emitted a soft, tired yawn; it appeared that he wasn't joking about being weary.

But if he were, then what the hell was he doing up at two in the morning, laughing his ass off as if his energy reserves were extensively, abnormally full (Sakura ignored the semblance he bore with Naruto… or that the blonde had of her aniki.)?

Rolling her eyes at his immaturity, Sakura lithely dodged the nastier items on the floor, before all but jumping onto Ryouta's sheets, aware that they at least remained clean and kempt; she had something to be thankful for at the most.

"That isn't a legit excuse, Ryouta-aniki. Seriously, you of all people should know that neither ka-san nor I like or tolerate a pigsty."

"And that's where the two of you are most similar…"

Ryouta muttered under his breath, earning him a painful slap on the arm; Sakura also, along with her mother, did not appreciate back-chatting.

Why were women all so similar?

"Aniki, we're going to clean up this mess, _now_!"

And with that, Sakura once again maneuvered her way through the clutter on the floor, skipping through it like a pixie, before quietly closing the door and flicking on the light-switch.

Ryouta hissed at the sudden brightness, but soon adjusted to the blinding fluorescent lighting, his forest orbs shining in the fake orange glow as he watched Sakura reach into his drawer compartment (which was thankfully tidy), only to pull out the roll of garbage-bags that he kept there; shit!

He should have moved that!

Hidden it somewhere!

Smiling smugly to herself, the pinkette unrolled the first bag, tearing it from the snap section and throwing it to the uncomfortable redhead.

"Do it now, or you're gonna get an ass beating from yours truly."

That was all it took for Ryouta to kneel down and scoop up the mouldy food scraps, shoving them into the bag without hesitation as he kept himself from barfing; how could he not have noticed how foul the air smelt in his room?

Oh right, it was probably because he had been inhabiting the space for the last couple of hours.

That, or he was inept when it came to offensive odours.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction as she watched her aniki keeling over, his face a gaunt shade of white as he took in the scent that had first wafted to Sakura's nostrils; the smell was so bad that she swore the hairs had burned and withered away from her nose.

Rolling her eyes at the rather ridiculous analogy, the rosette then began to scoop all of his dirty clothing into the nearest washing basket, holding her breath as she carried the tall pile of unwashed attire, before lifting the lid and dropping the clothing into the container without so much as a second glance; in what took Sakura normally a week to fill, Ryouta had succeeded in the virtually impossible by having his washing basket practically overflowing, all in the expanse of a single day—then again, this was the build up of at least a month's worth of clothing.

"Ryouta, you are such a freaking pig! How could you make your room into such a disgusting pigsty, and not want to clean it up?"

Sakura questioned exasperatedly, receiving a meek 'Meh!' in reply; this redhead was seriously tickling the wrong part of her nerves.

"_Come again_?"

"Aww, come on Sakura! I was tired, alright? I thought I already explained this to you! And you're supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us!"

Ryouta whined pathetically, his emerald orbs fogged with his lack of sleep; it was his fault for keeping Sakura awake with all of his pointless laughter.

"I _am_ the smart one, and that is why we are cleaning up this mess! Do you have any idea how many diseases and germs are floating about your room right now? So stop your whinging, because you were clearly living it up whilst I was trying to get some much needed sleep!"

Sakura scolded the redhead bluntly, her voice rising an octave along with her short-temper; she had never been good with dealing with people first thing in the morning, especially at the time they were currently cleaning up at—he'd better be grateful and thank her for it too, or there was sure to be blood.

And lots of it.

Spilling from his head.

And any other place she deemed worthy to castrate.

Yes...

* * *

"Aniki..."

"Hmm?"

"What was it exactly that you were laughing at?"

Sakura asked curiously, her emerald orbs betraying her curiosity as she awaited the older man's reply; it took a while, but when he did answer, there seemed to be a lot of amusement detectable in his tone.

"Heh, well, ya see, I was texting Itachi for like, three hours, and then to top it off, I went and sort of epically pissed him off by doing some very unmentionable things... Eheheh, you should have heard his reaction! Sasuke seemed to be very amused by it too; he laughed his ass off while we were talking. I could _hear_ how angry Itachi was! Apparently he's put a vendetta out against my life, and ordered all of his gang members to get together so that they could organise a hit."

Sakura's mouth hung in shock as she watched her brother laugh it off as if it were indeed nothing; Itachi was setting up a _hit_ against him, and all Ryouta could do was _laugh_?

Did he understand the severity of this situation, or did the fat finally get to his head (he never seemed to put on any weight, even with the way he ate out, so Sakura assumed that his metabolism carried the extra additives to his brain)?

When Ryouta observed the expression on Sakura's face, however, he couldn't have become more serious.

"Sakura, listen here; Itachi's only playing. Yes, he may be pissed off at me to some extent, but he always gets over his grudge in favour for making my life more miserable in the only way he can; by being himself. Egotistical and self-centred. An ass to one and all. But my point is, we're tight; so much so that I highly doubt that we'll be fighting about this for long—and he knows I'm only messing with his head! Why do you think I did it? He knows all this, but I doubt there's been a time where I've successfully managed to push him so far over the edge as I have now... hmmm... I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad... he might actually go for killing me this time. Oh well!"

Ryouta finished cheerfully, his head bobbing from side to side as he hummed a 'pretty' tune to himself; Sakura was seriously starting to question his sanity as of now.

For both his last statement and the head-bopping.

"Er, aniki... are you alright?"

"Aa? Ah, yes, I am perfectly fine, kitten! AH! Speaking of kittens, where is Misa Misa-chan?"

Ryouta exclaimed with a gasp, his forest orbs wide as he thought of the poor little feline, alone in Sakura's dorm room, with no one there to keep her company or to feed her—

"Hmm, she's with Tsunade oba-san; don't worry, she'll be well looked after."

Sakura drawled in an airy voice as she idly collected more of the mess that covered the floor.

The earlier mention of Sasuke had the rosette thinking back to the incident that had occurred earlier that day, and the aftermath of it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"_Argh! That disgusting, repulsive chicken's ass! How dare he? How freaking _dare_ he go off and _kiss_ me like that?" _

_Sakura screamed lividly, her emerald orbs taking on a dangerous lustre that only lead Ryouta to assume that she was going to break something; most likely a select piece of equipment in his baby. _

_And he couldn't let that happen, now could he? _

_The very fact that she hadn't sworn only lead him to assume just how angry she was; no, not angry, livid, incensed, outraged, furious—all of that and more._

"Sakura, calm down love; Sasuke was just trying to prove to us that he wasn't gay, and the fact that he used you only goes to show that he was nipping the first girl he could find. In coincidence, it happened to be you. You don't need to worry about him doing anything rash or stupid again, because the likelihood that he chose you because he wanted to is very low."

_Ryouta soothed comfortingly, only serving to fuel her brimming anger._

"And what exactly is it that you are implying, Ryouta_?" _

_Uh oh, she called him by just his name.  
_

_This couldn't be good. _

_"Are you implying that I couldn't be his type to save my life?"_

__

"Quite frankly, yes. But that doesn't mean you're not appealing, because believe me, I know that you are! If I believed in such a thing as incest, then I would go all the way with you."

Ryouta stated deprecatingly, ignoring the sudden eerie quiet that had then ensued.

Well, what happened after that wasn't all that special.

Ryouta got Sakura home, the rosette ran inside to meet frantic and excited parents, whilst the redhead sported a very flattering black eye.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sakura giggled as if in a vain attempt to withhold her amusement of the situation, but it went to no avail; Ryouta simply scowled when he caught what Sakura was staring at so intently, his hand reflexively coming up to cup the tender eye and shield it from her mockery, whilst he returned to his duty of cleaning.

It took them a full two and a half hours to finish, but by that time, no sooner had they done, they had both collapsed on the redhead's bed, sinking into the soft contours that was his mattress as sleep dragged them under, the pair lying in each other's arms until the time the sun reached its full peak.

* * *

Sakura's iPod was blasting in her ears as she jogged around the twentieth block that day; it had been almost a week since she had arrived home, and the rosette couldn't have felt more alive.

All of her extra-credit assignments were complete, and the fact that her first report card of the semester had arrived sporting nothing but straight A's had her doing somersaults on the inside; it appeared that all of that hard work and effort to catch up with the rest of the students was worth it in the end.

Smiling widely, Sakura continued her exercise, wearing a pair of black tights with a colourful dragon design up both of the legs and a black double-layered crop-top with crimson red lining the hems of it; her traditional work-out outfit.

The black sneakers on her feet were there so as to make her appearance not look out of order; after all, wearing white shoes was surely going to reflect upon her poor fashion taste.

Not that she was implying that she had much of that anyway.

Sakura's pants became thicker as she continued on her usual route, her hair tied into a high ponytail so as to prevent the long locks from sticking to her neck and mid-back with all of the perspiration she was working up; at least her routine of gruelling exercise was affecting her the way it should have been.

Grunting when she saw her house come into view, Sakura picked up her legs so that she would ultimately barrel forward, faster than she had been initially; as she closed in on their house, however, it seemed that she was to inevitably convulse upon the sight in which her emerald orbs were now offering her.

There was just _no_ way... not after she had just gotten back home...!

Now sprinting up the street with newfound reserves of adrenaline, Sakura darted toward what appeared to be her parents and brother loading up their car with suitcases of luggage; what on earth was happening?

"Aniki! Tou-san! Ka-san! What's going on?" Sakura hollered through her clasped hands, sweat dripping into her sea-green eyes and her long pink bangs flopping unceremoniously into her emerald pearls, making it more difficult to see, especially now that they were sticking because of the excreted fluids; Sakura couldn't have been any more confused if ever there was another time.

"We're going on a holiday, sweetheart!"

Or not.

"Nani? Nande? What's there to be visiting at this time of year? And I thought that you both had work!"

Sakura argued defensively, not liking where this conversation was going; they never went on holidays, simply because they had never had the money to afford them.

Until now.

Which didn't seem to add up, in Sakura's books.

There was some added catch here, something missing... that Ryouta had purposely let slip to everyone but her.

Now there wasn't really many excuses for that.

_Unless_...

"_Ryouta_..." Said man shifted uncomfortably; so it appeared that she had it figured out?

"Where the _hell_ are we going on _your_ wages?"

Okay, perhaps not.

Grinning, albeit a little more awkwardly and strained as per his usual easy-goingness, the redhead simply pressed a finger to his lips, winking one dark forest orb at her as she came to an abrupt halt in front of him; ohohoho, was he going to enjoy this.

"Gomen ne, imōto! Demo... unfortunately enough, I can't disclose that information to you just yet; it would ultimately ruin the surprise."

_'And my fun...'_ Ryouta added as an afterthought, smirking inwardly as he led the lost little lamb inside, his large right hand pressing into her sweaty back (Inner 'Ryouta'; _Ewww! Talk about the grossness factor!_) as he guided her upstairs to the bathroom, telling her to shower whilst he picked something out for her to wear.

Sakura complied, albeit begrudgingly, her suspicions never dying down even as she hesitantly closed the chocolate brown door and stripped down until she was left bare and exposed, the sound of water hissing to its fall music to Ryouta's ears as he rummaged through Sakura's closet, her bags already packed for their four week holiday; wasn't it funny that Ryouta had 'accidentally' forgotten to tell Sakura that they were heading out to Sasuke and Itachi's Mountain Lodge for their all-expenses paid trip in first class (thanks to the redhead's ability in manipulating—he preferred to think it 'wooing' or 'craftily persuading'—his best friend's mother with his ever increasing charm [that, and she loved him dearly])?

Whoops.

Smiling when he found the appropriate outfit—a black v-neck dress that showed off a small amount of cleavage, with exotic red flowers adorning the breast cups and crawling up from the entire bottom hem from the left side, and a pair of plain black tights with ebony [with white bows on the toes] ballet flats [coincidentally fakes for the brand-name 'Chanel']—Ryouta laid it out on her bed, tearing through her underwear draw to only to find something very interesting indeed.

_'Since when did _Sakura_ ever wear _thongs_?'_ Flushing at the probing thought, Ryouta shoved the lacy string back into the underwear draw, randomly tugging out an equally frivolous lacy undergarment; gods, since when did she wear lingerie _altogether_? Yeah, sure, he _had_ seen her in a somewhat frilly piece back in her dorm room, but that had been cute and at a decent level of sluttiness (no, he was not calling his sister a slut... at least, he _hoped_ he wasn't...); now this... _this_ was taking it to a whole new level.

The redhead felt the urge to cry over her sudden convergence from sweet and innocent to sexy and provocative; his baby sister was going to lose her virginity at this rate!

And that he could not allow.

Rummaging carelessly through the draw, Ryouta dug to the very bottom where he found a plain pair of black panties, a sigh of utter relief emitted from his lips as he placed it neatly over her chosen outfit, before he set to work finding an equally non-suggestive matching bra; he had had _no_ idea that she was bordering an 85C cup (a/n: This is in converted Japanese format; the equivalent of a 38C USA or a 16C AUS.)...

As Ryouta went about trying to find the perfect fitting bra, he failed to notice the fuming rosette skulking toward him with a cricket bat in hand; that is, until it was already far too late for salvation.

"RYOUTA! You fucking _pervert_!"

* * *

Sakura sat scowling in the backseat of the car, Ryouta driving his baby in the front whilst he initiated a conversation with their tou-san; meanwhile, Sakura had to endure the incessant excited babble that was leaving her ka-san's mouth—her sputtering seemed ceaseless.

Sometimes the rosette had even mistaken her oka-san for the euphoric teenage girl and herself as the serious, scolding mother; however that analogy passed was a mystery to the pinkette, that was for sure. Nodding and 'Mmhmm'-ing at the appropriate intervals, Sakura allowed herself to gaze off into the distance, staring out of the car's tinted window as she watched the scenery fly by; she was vaguely aware that they were pulling up at an airport, but she was too lost in reverie to bother taking into full consciousness the seriousness of her plight—all she wanted to know was where they were going.

As if on cue to end the awkward silence between the four family members, and ultimately raising it a million fold, her tou-san cleared his throat, gaining all of their attention if not temporarily.

"Say, Ryouta... what's up with your face?"  
_  
'Shit. Perhaps I hit him too hard with that cricket bat? And the iron that mom left in my room?'_

"Er... it's a long story, tou-san."

* * *

**a/n: Well, sorry guys, I have to leave it here for now! As soon as I saw that the amount of reviews had gone **_**over**_** what I had initially intended for them, I instantly felt bad and got to work finishing this chapter! See how much I love you guys? Not really? Oh well... funnily enough, I only found out about the amount of reviews **_**after**_** I got back from my uni lectures, and by that point, I had a shitload of assignments to get started... Urgh, I have too much to do right now... but I had to update for your sakes! **

_**IMPORTANT**_**: Alright guys, unfortunately I won't be updating for quite a while, as I mentioned above, I am quite stressed right now, and have too much to be doing as it is without the added strain of squeezing in my fanfic updates; so for the next few weeks, there will be **_**no**_** updates, on **_**any**_** of my stories. I apologise for the inconvenience.**

**Okay, now that you know, I won't be fixing a certain amount of reviews (because you'll only end up disappointed when I DON'T update), but whoever makes my milestone of three hundred reviews gets the next chapter dedicated to them! And trust me, plenty of Sasuke x Sakura x Itachi x Ryouta action next chappie! ;)**

**Well, until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x) **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	13. Unwanted Surprises and Masked Depression

**a/n: WAAAAH, THREE HUNDRED FUCKING REVIEWS AND COUNTING! And yes, that noise at the start of the last sentence was indeed a happy one! (:  
a/n#2: Just to let you guys know (if you haven't already figured it out), Ryouta's ex fiancé's name was Kana Kayo—it will be an important note for future reference!**

**NOTE: Please read my ending a/n when you're done reading, okay guys? Sankyuu!  
NOTE#2: This chapter does contain snippets of humour, but it is of a more critical, serious nature this time around; **_**sadder**_** would be the more suitable word. Be aware.**

**Dedication: This goes out to Halfkyuubikat, whom was my 300****th**** reviewer **_**-coughahahacough-**_**... as was FullMoOn. Lol, inside jokes are love! XD**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! Nor do I own any of the songs I used in this! They are the official propaganda of their original and remade artists alike. I am just using them to help portray what is necessary in this chapter. That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Unwanted Surprises and Masked Depression

* * *

Sakura's scowl had only deepened as she trudged angrily through the airport's waiting wing, towards where her aniki stood, shifting from one foot to the other as he waited impatiently for the line to the men's room to wither away a little; there were always far too many needing to empty their bladders pre-flight, and since there was only one available toilet on the airplane, he figured with his ingenious mind that he would do the intelligent thing and take a potty-break _before_ they left Tokyo and headed out to Hokkaido's mountain province.

Of course, it turned out that seventy-eight others had drawn to the very same conclusion, all shown through the impatiently shifting males awaiting the four lucky peoples' exits from the urinary devices.

Ryouta was about to very literally blow his cork; he hadn't been to the toilet in the four hours prior to arriving at the airport, and it seemed that that decision had been deemed unworthy and foolish—he should have taken his chances and just _forced_ himself to go then, so that he wouldn't be facing this troubling predicament.

The fuming rosette stopped just aside from the now leg-shaking redhead, glaring up at his taller stature and cursing her height; why was it always the males in her family that adopted the hereditary height-gene?

_None_ of her other female relatives were tall in the slightest; in fact, out of all of them, Sakura had to have been the _tallest_ of them _all_, give or take an inch or two. What irked her even more so was the fact that neither her or her distant and close relatives alike were anywhere _near_ Ryouta's shoulder height; he was the tallest male in the Haruno Clan, standing at a grand six foot seven—she was barely scraping five foot four.

Yes, her brother was abnormally lofty. It was almost comical to think that he was actually buff yet lean, and not scrawny and emaciated.

Then again, it seemed that a lot of the richer Asian boys were quite excessive in terms of height; Naruto had to be a good six foot one, Itachi six foot five, and that chicken-assed jackass roughly six foot four—every one of them tall. Except for her.

Even the other females at K.B.S. were more elevated than her! How was this fair in the slightest?

Ryouta stiffened as he felt the predatory aura dripping off of a very _familiar_ pink haired little sister...

"Er, Sakura? Doushita?"

Sakura's emerald orbs took on a lethal glint as she noticed that half of the line had turned to leer at her; good god, what had Ryouta dragged her into?

Stupid brothers! You should _never_ trust one with choosing your outfits, that's for sure!

Although it wasn't overly flashy, it still allowed the men to use their imaginations to fill in the rest; the black, flower-camouflaged dress-top hung to just above her knees, where a flattering pair of black tights accentuated every curve of her shapely legs, crimson-sequins swirling their way up Sakura's legs to create a large floral design that contrasted beautifully with the flowers already on her top. And although her breasts weren't massive like a lot of the females that floated about the airport, hers made up for their lack of voluptuousness via perkiness and fullness; she didn't need large tits anyway! They looked absolutely _ridiculous_ on people that had her height down-weighing them!

Scowling angrily, Sakura turned back to face her aniki, only to have one of the busting men in question approach her, his messy inky locks and steel-blue eyes startling in dissimilarity to his pallid flesh; he was the definition of plainly 'good looking', but he wasn't anything particularly remarkable, therefore wasn't of any interest to Sakura. But he wasn't about to give up on flirting with her so easily. Persistent asshole. And he hadn't even spoken to her yet. Well, she would save him the trouble by dismissing his presence early.

"Well hello there, gorgeous. Namae wa nan desu ka?"

Ugh, this felt suspiciously like one of those cheap soaps on American television... now all that was needed was the catchphrase and Sakura could blow him off happily.

"Nandayo? That's none of your business, so get lost jerkwad!"

Okay, so Sakura was PMSing a little earlier than planned; it was her specially reserved disorder that she only unsheathed upon idiotic morons that had no lives, and lived to harass the female species. Wait, could that be considered having a life...?

There were times and occasions suited for everything, but the likelihood of _that_ being plausible would be the day where pigs would fly. And no, that was _not_ physically possible. At least, Sakura didn't _think_ it was; if that happened to be the case, then it just went to show that she really was out of the social loop. Not that she cared much about any of that crap.

"Now, now, no need to be aggressive, koi. I just wanna know the name of the beautiful angel that stands before me."

Oh good Lord, what had she just provoked? Cue the 'sexy, lopsided smile'. OhEmEffingGee, he actually _did_ it! What the fuck? Typical soapy much?

"Er, nani? Why the fuck do you want to know that? Gomen, but I do not consort with strangers, so end of conversation. It was nice _not_ talking to you."

Sakura spat sarcastically, the cramps in her stomach becoming more apparent to her; okay, so remember when she said that she had been PMSing? Yeah, well, if you hadn't figured it out then, that had been a rhetorical statement. But now it was actually happening. She now stands corrected. Great, just great; and on the way to her first _ever_ holiday out of Tokyo, no less!

"Aw, come on, don't be so brash!" The other guy pleaded in a slightly whiny voice, grasping her wrist as she had turned to close the distance between herself and her brother, whom had disappeared out of sight; alrighty then, she had _officially_ had enough of this!

"I fucking told you already, I'm _not_ interested—"

"What do you think you're doing touching _my_ girl?"

Sakura's eyes snapped up to meet a very displeased Ryouta's, his fierce forest orbs glistening with uncurbed bloodlust as he ripped the shorter man's hand from his imōto's wrist, clutching it with what appeared to be a bone-breaking grip; the wince that the darker haired man displayed only proved to testify to that very fact. When Ryouta got angry, not even Sakura was able to stand up to him; he was more than just a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came down to taijutsu (being the black belts that they were, they had both trained excessively, and although Sakura's bare strength alone matched his blow for blow, when he completely lost it, it made her hits seem like faint tickles brushing against a steel wall); he was absolutely unrivalled in fights—he hadn't been the gang leader of _'Shinobi Ken'_ for nothing, after all.

"I asked you a question! What were you doing harassing my girl?" Ryouta spat heatedly, anger starting to bubble to the surface; if this didn't stop, a broil was sure to ensue hereafter.

"I-I had no idea she wasn't available! _She_ came onto _me_, I swear it!"

Sakura's world darkened to a mere glimmer as red tinted her vision, her every limb shaking with a rage so profuse it invoked the attentions of all of the nearby onlookers; what made her fury worse was the fact that Ryouta had bought the shit.

"Oh, really now? Sakura-chan, how could you do this to me? You know I love only _you_! _Nande_?"

Ryouta moaned in faux distress that seemed quite believable (if you bought the whiny, pathetic façade) to all of the spectators that had gathered around them. The airport had suddenly darkened with the amount of sheer, undulating menace that practically _oozed_ from the rosette, her anger only growing as the redheaded manuke continued on with his rant; it was ended prematurely.

"_Ryouta_..." He stiffened.

It was _that_ tone. Oh. Fuck.

"You... _are so fucking __**dead**_!"

Let's just say that after that incident, Ryouta hadn't needed to use the bathroom.

What he did need, however, was a change of pants and underwear.

Scary Sakura equals a pant-wetting, utterly _stricken_ Ryouta.

* * *

The plane ride was seemingly uneventful, if you counted the vehement glares that Sakura ever so frequently sent Ryouta for his earlier escapade; it would be a _long_ while before she forgave him for _this_, his latest idiocy.

Not only had the redhead managed to get them into one of the most expensive regions in Japan for their _holiday_, but he had also scored a _private jet_ to take them there, _first class_ service and seating, all that jazz; now it only reaffirmed Sakura's earlier suspicions—_he_ hadn't paid for this, most definitely not. But someone else _had_. And they had to be fucking _loaded_ in order to have all of this shit going on for them, the poor people.

Sighing dejectedly when Ryouta finally drifted off to sleep with his iPod buds stuffed in his ears for extra effect, Sakura pulled out her own music player, scrolling through the playlists, before selecting something vaguely depressing.

Now she wasn't a big fan of Limp Bizkit—but she _did_ love her English music—but she freaking _adored_ their remade version of _'Behind Blue Eyes'_; let's face it, it was her drug.

" _'No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes... And no one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated, to telling only lies...'_"

Sakura sung along with the song softly, her emerald orbs tearing as she placed the expression with an extremely close friend of hers; he had been exactly as depicted in the lyrics, and he had loved the song with a passion.

But his depression eventually got the better of him, and he committed suicide six months later. So Sakura had taken it upon herself to take his iPod and all of his music, and make it her own, listening to the songs that touched both his and her heart, and managed to break them all in the same instance; what was even sadder was that he had been allegedly listening to this song whilst he had played out his inner turmoil—no relatives were home when he ended it all.

She should have been there to stop it. Maybe she could have dissuaded his brash actions, and perhaps made him better; wasn't that what best friends were for?

The fact that she had been crushing on him for a good five years before then only reassured her heartache; that, and the letter he had left for her. Only her.

None of his family got to say goodbye, or read their son's last words; only Sakura had been deemed worthy of an explanation, a form of solace written in words that were all too familiar for the pinkette.

* * *

'_To my lovely, beautiful, wonderful, precious cherry blossom Sakura-chan..._

_Well... this is extremely difficult to write, because I know that when you receive this, I will no longer be here in this world filled with nothing but bottomless despair and sorrow. But I __**have**__ to do this, because it will at least give me some sort of inclined peace of mind. _

_Please know that you were the very light in my dismal, bleak existence, and you were also the only one who was able to comprehend what I was feeling; those impressions of desolate misery that plagued my life with every breath I drew within myself. I had initially planned to do what I have earlier, but when I met you, on that fateful day in a winter of lost hope, my light was rendered anew, and I was able to move through life with a smile, a __**true**__ smile, on my face. _

_I never understood why someone as kind-hearted and beautiful as you would approach me, let alone wish to be my friend, but I took this as a sign from the Gods that it was not yet time to leave this godforsaken realm of torment; I remained alive within my anguish because __**you**__ were the flame that burned fully within my heart and soul—with every flicker of your brightly lit candle, mine slowly rekindled and was set ablaze once more. Every moment we spent together was a blessing, one that I shall cherish beyond the realms of life and death itself, but I leave this world with more than just one regret. _

_I leave this punishing world with oh so many compunctions and unfulfilled quests. _

_And they all revolve around you, koi._

_I leave you behind to grieve for my loss [but I'm sure that I wasn't all that important to you! (: ], and leave you without companionship; but you should know that if you could befriend an emo, suicidal freak like me, then it's quite obvious that anyone would be more than willing to be your friend, because girl, you are truly something more than just 'special', and I wish that I could have told you this beforehand._

_In fact, I had initially planned to spend my last waking hours with you, but I thought that that would be too cruel for you; I suppose you understand now why I had been so emotional and clingy that day, when we spent the whole twelve hours together, watching the sun set and the stars blaze to life within clusters of silver and black—you never complained with the closeness, and I for one was overjoyed by this; I wanted to drown in your warmth for the rest of my life, even if it was cut shorter than expected._

_I'm seventeen years old, and yet somehow, whenever I'm with you, I feel completed, like I have already lived my life to the fullest; with you, I didn't need the claustrophobic inhabitations that were expected of someone of my age._

_I could have ended it all right then and died a happy person._

_I don't say all of this to make my death any worse, but I honestly believed that __**you**__ were the __**one**__ person I could have risked __**everything**__ for; if you hadn't have left me for that single year, then maybe I wouldn't have... but please don't feel guilty! _

_I understand your reasons to have left in the first place, and quite frankly, it was selfish of me to have hoarded you all to myself, when there were surely other people that loved you more than I did... Acck! Let me rephrase that, 'cause seriously? _

_**No one** loves you more than I do... **did** in this case. _

_You probably had other people that you loved more than me, so I shouldn't have done that. But still! You were—are—my everything, and I would never have handed you over without a tough fight, rest assured. _

_Sakura, there could never be enough words to describe how much you mean to me, but there are a few that I had been meaning to tell you face to face, before you left me; you see, I never got the chance, and it seemed inconsequential when compared to your happiness, so I didn't say anything—that would have to be my deepest regret. I wanted to be able to see your expression when I finally summoned the nerve to tell you, how you would react to it; even if I was to be rejected, it wouldn't have mattered, because for the briefest of moments, your face would be the picturesque vision of an angel. _

_Ah, not that it isn't always, because you are my guardian goddess in disguise, rest assured! ;)I know that it doesn't seem proper to be receiving this through a letter of all things, but I don't think I could have filmed it on tape without blushing, or worse yet, crying—crying out of guilt, the guilt of not being able to do this the way I had originally planned to._

_But it is the only way I can truly communicate how I feel about you, so I chose to do so bearing in mind to be delicate about how I put it... if there is indeed a means of doing so in such a non-flippant manner._

_Haruno Sakura. I, Kyousuke Takanashi, have been in love with you for so long now, since the first time I set eyes on you; you were the angel that had descended from the Heaven's and answered all of my prayers, and for that, I can never thank you enough—I can only offer you my heart, in the hopes that you will keep it with you even if it is not wanted. I understand that someday, you will indefinitely meet that special someone, and won't have room for me in your life anymore [why would you need to keep a part of the dead boy with you? Creepy much? XD], but if it isn't too much trouble, please keep a hold of that part of me until you can one day return it; I don't expect to gain yours, but what I would like is to still maintain our friendship [if that isn't too much trouble to ask of you] when we do finally meet again—it is the only part of me that I wish for you to cherish in some way, because it is filled with nothing but my love for you._

_Those feelings will always remain, even when my body is no more; I may not be flesh, but I will always be watching over you, protecting you, no matter what happens in your life after this._

_Please, please, __**please**__, I pray to GOD that my feelings reach you somehow; this may be a low means of conveying them, but I promise you that they are anything but insincere—I mean every single word I have written, and that will never change._

_You are the love of my life, shortened as it is, and will always remain that way._

_Fuck, now I'm crying! I shouldn't be so over-emotional about this! I mean, after an entire_ _**year**__, it wasn't as if you were ever going to come back, right? _

_I should be happy with the six years we had together before then! And I truly am. You are my love, my everything, my angel and my saviour._

__

And I love you more than I ever have anyone else.

This is one of my truths.

Even after my end has come.

I love you Sakura.

I love you... and say 'farewell'.

Goodbye, koi. (:

_Affectionately yours,_

_~Kyousuke-kun -xoxoxoxoxoxox-  
_

_P.S. Remember this; my heart will always be with you.  
_

_P.P.S. In the spirit of my name, I sing you these songs from beyond the grave; ahem!  
'__Smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, till you get sore, smack that, oooh! You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful! Said you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful! You're so beautiful... Where'd you come from? You're outta' this world, to me... You're a symbol of what a beautiful woman should be (ooh wee).  
A moment ago it seemed__it was yesterday. You were here with me, and everything seems to be the same. What am I supposed to do with all these empty rooms? Sit here in solitude, with the smell of your perfume? Ya never took the time to know me. Ya never took the time to understand. Ya never took the time to know me. Yeah... 'cause lovin' you is all I ever had... Still lovin' you is all I ever have!' Akon FTW!'_

_

* * *

_  
Sakura's tears stained the paper of the letter that she took _everywhere_ with her once more, flowing freely as she choked back her sobs; thankfully her family was asleep, but that wouldn't keep them out for long if they heard her crying. Her iPod's settings were placed on shuffle, and because of this, one of Kyousuke's favourite song played through the speakers.

* * *

_So there you are_

_Alone with those aa-blazing eyes_

_Like an angel brought to life_

_You have my destiny_

_I'm free, you are my saviour_

_I'm free, you are my guiding soul_

_All I need is you_

_I tried to fight for so many years I've tried_

_You brought me back to life, changed my world, guided me_

_I'm free, you are my saviour_

_I'm free, you are my guiding soul_

_All I need is you (I am free)_

_I'm free you are (you are) my saviour (my saviour)_

_I'm free you are (you are) my guiding soul_

_All I need (all I need) is you (is you)_

* * *

This had been _their_ song; at first Sakura hadn't understood why he had loved it so much, but after she had read that letter (laughing at the end even amidst the tears; he always knew what to say to make it all better), it all became clear; and it shattered her heart into tattered shards that had been _so_ hard to pick up and put back together.

That was one of the reasons Ryouta had come home early a year and a half ago for a holiday with Kana before they had broken off their sudden engagement (he hadn't even told them that they were going to be married until after he came home an utter wreck); he had tried to piece her fragile puzzle back together—it had taken him seven long months before he finally convinced Sakura to see a shrink and get some help.

And he had been the only who knew about her feelings for Kyousuke, only fuelling the anguish and heartache all the more. One time after she had almost fully recovered, Sakura had even joked that their family was pretty screwed up; her parents had divorced and remarried six times in the past eleven years, her brother had been an addict to alcohol and drugs for five years (and then his relationship fell apart), and Sakura had lost not only the boy she had been in love with for so long, but had also been manipulated and abused in a recent correlation she had just three months ago gotten out of.

It was a sad thing, really.

And she could do very little about it now; she had been bottling up the heartache inside and smacking on a mask that she hoped looked like bubbly cheerfulness whilst in the company of others, but the true agony that was her past never left her, its imprint remaining as a rueful memory much better off forgotten as she cried herself to sleep listening to Kyousuke's song—_their_ song.

_I'm free, you are my saviour..._

* * *

Sakura felt the jetlag mixed with all of her crying all the more exhausting, but she persevered on following Ryouta to the doorstep of a humungous mansion-sized traditional dojo home, her eyelids drooping and swollen with dried tears; her parents had not noticed that something was indeed wrong with her, but being as observant as he was, Ryouta had picked up on it almost instantly—the questions were, what was the cause of it, or was it what he had done?

That was a worrying thought; had he upset her that much over his idiocy?

Or lack of judgement when it came to deciding whom had been telling the truth (well, he hadn't actually asked Sakura about it; she rather _screamed_ it at him whilst beating him into the ground)?

Whatever it was, it was starting to make him extremely anxious.

Wait... if it _was_ his fault that she looked so miserable, then the fact that he had brought her to _Itachi's_ family's mountain lodge _wasn't_ the smartest choice he could have made, was it?

Fuck.

But before he could do anything, the door slid open, and there stood the mother of the Uchiha boys, Mikoto; or as he liked to call her, 'Miko-chan'.

At first, she looked rather stunned to be seeing not only the redhead, but his _entire_ family (or so she had assumed), before her surprise morphed into utter excitement as she all but tackled the taller boy (she looked so petite and elfin next to him) on the spot.

"Ry-kun!"

"Miko-chan! How are you, surrogate mother?"

"Nonsense! I am just as much of a mother to you when you are away from home as is your own mother, so it will simply be 'ka-san' from now on, ne? Kyaaaaah, oh my goodness, look at you! You've grown into such a handsome young man! And far taller than I remember you being three years ago!"

Mikoto gushed happily, fawning over his appearance for a few more moments before she realised her impoliteness, and hastily retreating so that she could introduce herself to Ryouta's parents, not noticing Sakura's shrunken figure as she gazed out at nothing in particular; now the redhead was extremely worried.

But before he could do anything to alleviate her sorrow, the door to the lodge slid open, and there stood the two Uchiha boys, one particularly pleased to be seeing Ryouta (although it could not be said for the rosette, unfortunately... or perhaps it could be), whereas the other looked like he was about to butcher and flay the redheaded Haruno on the spot; it didn't help that Itachi happened to be holding a machete in one hand, whilst and pair of shearers in the other—how convenient.

"_Ryouta_..."

"Come now Itachi, you know I was only fooling around!"

"So you were 'fooling around' when you posted that fucking emoticon of _my face_ online for all to see?"

Shit, okay, so he was a lot angrier than Ryouta had first assumed; this would not be pretty.

"Calm down man! I'll take it off, I'll take it off!"

"Too late, usuratonkachi! Get ready, 'cause your ass is just about to be handed to you!"

And with that, Ryouta darted off around the all too familiar resort, Itachi hot on his heels as he chased him with the weapons held high and poised for attack; Sasuke's eyes were alight with amusement, before they reverted back to the somewhat withering pinkette, whom looked like she had just been regurgitated from the gates of hell.

What sour grapes had she been sucking on (the non-sexualised innuendo version of that question)? Aa, perhaps she was still bitter about the fact that he had kissed her? Well, he could always play at that game too.

Striding over to where she stood motionless in the middle of the pathway (oblivious to the loud conversation that his mother had started with her parents [he took to heart the fact that the pinkette's mom was _hot_, discreetly and covertly checking her out as he approached Sakura]), Sasuke smirked, his lips parted to speak; but before he could get in a word, she whimpered softly, and her voice rasped out through a thickly, clogged voice (it was as if she had been crying for prolonged periods of time).

"On...e...ga...i... not now... onegai..."

Just when he thought he couldn't have been any more confused, he watched as a single tear streaked down her cheek, plopping to the ground soundlessly before she took off from his sight, disappearing in the direction of the secret place he liked to inhibit on regular basis', just so that he could escape the constraints of reality; something wasn't right about her.

And he was going to find out just what it was she was hiding from him.

From them _all_.

* * *

**a/n: Well, I give you the end of Chapter 13; Unwanted Surprises and Masked Depression! **

**Hope that this was alright for you guys! Once again I rushed another chapter so that I could get in an update before my busy weekend starts, so please take that into consideration and review! (: But before then, I have to give you another notice.**

_**IMPORTANT**_**: Alright, so as you may or may not know, I have a collab account with a friend of mine that I knew from high school who goes under the name of '**_**AWSUMSmillee-sama'**_**, and recently, she has posted her first ever fanfic, one of her own creation; I beta, and may sometimes fill in from time to time for chapter writing. **

**Now here are my conditions; if you guys take the time to read and review her story, and if I can get **_**forty**_** reviews for this chapter, you will get not one, but **_**TWO**_** new chapters of HHS. And no, this is not a joke. You will get two chapters instead of one. Sound fair? **

**Good. But I won't accept the forty reviews alone; I want at least some of you lovely people to check out her fic, and review for it too. **

**I don't expect many, but just a few to boost her morale a little; once you can meet both of these conditions, you get the next two instalments of High School Scandal. **

**I know you want 'em! **

**So please, please, please do as I request of you! It won't take long at all, I assure you! :D**

**310+40= 350**

**Alrighty then, until the next update then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva-***


	14. Understanding

**a/n: We have finally arrived upon chapter fourteen of HHS! What a promising venture. Speaking of promises, here are the next two instalments of said fore-mentioned story! Enjoy guys! (:  
**

**NOTE: The last chapter was based on a situation that I personally went through, so please understand how hard it is to write about; but I have used it because it will help bring Sasuke and Sakura together. So if you wanted more fluff, you shall get some, but bear in mind how difficult this was to write. And also take note of the fact that the next lot of chapters are of a more emotional genre, so if you don't like, then don't read; this fic will start to be toned over with more seriousness, although there will still be humour.  
**

**NOTE#2: Thanks for all of the reviews you guys gave Awsum! I honestly didn't expect as many as what she received in the end, so thanks a bunch to those who bothered to read and review for her! :D**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Understanding and The Reached Consensus

* * *

Sakura continued to run blindly through the expanse of furred oak trees, each individual monarch shedding their very skin as she made her way to a place that she could deem worthy of sanctuary; all she wished to do more than anything was to just curl up in a cold, dark corner of the earth and die—just as Kyousuke had. All alone. Something about this broke the rosette's heart all the more, her choked sobs echoing in the frostbitten air as she poured her heart out to the silence that embraced the mountaintops. Lithely squeezing between the slight gap that was provided at the end of the trail, Sakura gradually made her way through to what appeared to be a place of pristine tranquillity, unperturbed even amidst her tears, her negativity; she had more than enough right to that emotive depression that had dawned upon her after all.

The first boy she had ever come to terms with loving was no longer here with her, by her side, as he had at one stage been frequently, clinging to her like she was the very mainstream of life itself—she had been so for him. He had said so himself, indirectly and confrontationally.

And he had fucking _loved_ her.

How did she not see that?

It seemed like such a mediocre detail, something oh so minor and easily dusted off without much regard when looked at from an outsiders perspective; but this was indeed not the case for Sakura. Because she was the victim of his past affections, the one that he had accepted into his colder heart and had given her allowance to help thaw it out; but it had not been enough. All of her efforts, a wasted cause, and one that should perhaps have never have been instigated in the first instance—but therein lies the problem.

She can't ignore his presence, could never have shut him out from her life; she couldn't have _ever_ have deserted him and left him no other hope in life. Sakura had provided him with more than just his sanity; she had given him acceptance, companionship, trust, friendship and even to some extent (one-sided until the truth of the matter had been revealed to her) love—the pinkette had cultivated for him his own little planet, sun, all of which revolved around her.

Thinking thoughts like these only made the pain in her chest tighten, swelling to the point of rupture had she not already been gasping for air; it wasn't as if she had run a particularly lengthy distance... it was more to the point that she was in so much agony, emotionally, that all of her functioning, reasoning, was lost along with her last shreds of restraint—it had been far too long since she had last cried.

And not those tinier blasts that were restricted to the boundaries of sad films, novels or family crisis's.

No...

The shedding of emotional coils via explosions of violence, or heart-wrenching wails—this was her truth. It was the only way she could communicate this pain she felt, without feeling the need to add onto the calamity by doing things that were recognised to be recklessly stupid and lethal; she had already put her family through enough grief, without her weaknesses once again resurfacing to haunt and plague her. Sakura had hurt them all enough.

So it was always best when she sought out a place of quietude where she could vent and release all of her pent up sentimental memoirs. And that is exactly what she had done, even if the area happened to be completely foreign to her; and being as smart as she was, she hadn't even bothered to take note of her surroundings, making her task of navigating her way back to the resort lodge almost virtually _impossible_ for her.

What an intelligent being she was.

_Yay_.

Now she was lost.

Fuck.

Could her day get any worse?

"Just where do you think you're going, Haruno?" She just _had_ to ask, didn't she?

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

Sakura spat thickly, her voice clogged with rising tears as she attempted in vain to swallow them, at least until he was out of sight; she didn't need him capturing her in her weakest moments (ironic, though, that that seemed to be happening a lot lately).

"No, you said 'not now', which does not apply to this situation, therefore not making it an imperative that I can simply follow."

Damn him, sounding completely smug with himself _**('THAT ARROGANT ASSHOLE!'**_)!

"Not that you would anyway..."

Sakura muttered hoarsely under her breath, cussing when she heard his deep baritone rumble in the otherwise silent clearing, making her slightly edgy and tense (not that he didn't always have this effect on her, but somehow this situation called for it to be far more uncomfortable for Sakura's liking); whenever he chuckled in such a superior manner, it managed to both enrage—not to mention _provoke_—and raise the hairs on Sakura's arms.

He frightened her just as much as he angered her. But most of all, the slightest hint of malice that oozed from the very undertones of his suave, smooth voice had Sakura's stomach doing painful flips and tosses; it seemed that he was still touchy about all of the violence and words of spite she had bestowed upon him—quite frankly, even though she _knew_ that he more or less deserved it, she understood wholeheartedly _why_ he was so cruel and vehement against her very essence.

_She_ had provoked this reaction from him.

But it was _his_ fault.

And it all went back to when he had first agreed with Sai and gone along with the 'ugly' theory; it wasn't as if she thought herself particularly attractive (not next to the majority of the rich sluts that skanked around the school), but to have someone directly and quite openly without reserve dub her as unsightly was worse than a hard slap to the face.

It almost made her want to believe it. And for a while, it had worked. He had made her feel unattractive and meagre in comparison to the whores that constantly clung to his every limb, but once again was made to feel somewhat... _special_ when he had approached _her_ at the frat party rather than any of the other, older females, that were swooning over him from a safe distance; although she had understood his motives clearly enough at the time, Sakura was still reserved about certain things, and had somehow (her Inner at this point was screaming at her in denial of the accusations that were falling upon both her and her outer) found herself vaguely relishing in the moment, knowing that it was unlikely that someone as godly and popular as Sasuke would ever pay that same attention to her again.

When put into a similar situation, what would you have done?

"It's amusing to watch your inner conflicting debate; makes me curious as to the origins of your thoughts, and what direction they're taking whilst looking so intently at your alleged 'archenemy'."

Sasuke stated plainly, his sadistic enjoyment of her embarrassment only escalating as he watched her expression adopt something of a slightly more defiant and indignant fashion; she was a constant source of entertainment for the raven haired Uchiha, he'd give her that much.

"I-I was not staring at you! I-I just got lost in thought is all! And when did you get there?"

Sakura growled in slight annoyance, temporarily shoving aside the feelings of heartache she felt as she settled for something far more productive; like, for example, making as ass out of Sasuke.

Again.

Because she felt like it.

And needed a larger-scaled distraction in order to make the hurt leave her, if only for a short while—she could be free, a normal young teenager.

That had lost her first love to suicide, had almost gone to that extent herself, had gotten a 'boyfriend' that had only intended on using her, had massive family crisis's that resulted in more than simple broken bones and busted lips, had her brother's relationship fall apart (as well as earlier incidents when she was a young girl that had entailed in him taking part in drug dealing and consumption), and then the severe bullying that she had endured her entire life; she indeed had suffered far more than the average young teenager, that was for certain.

Sasuke was highly amused by her sudden transition from depressed and overemotional, to aggressive and pissed off; although he knew what this would ultimately lead to (another spat) within the expanse of the next few seconds, he figured that he'd play his card and hoped he drew the Ace.

"Simple; _I moved_. While you were off with the faeries... or Kami knows what else that runs through a brainiac's overactive mind. Books, perhaps? Or maybe something a little more censored... Heh, you honestly don't come off as the type to read H though; _too timid_."

That was it, he had officially overstepped the boundaries (to which he had done on several occasions already) this time around. "I do not read _porn_, you fucking _pervert_, though I honestly couldn't put it past someone like _you_!"

"One that has experience in that field? Hmmm, koi, you should really take a good hard look at yourself one of these days; porn is _essential_ in order to gain inspiration. I figured someone as smart as you could at least grasp that concept, but it appears my efforts go in vain. Personally, I only read it if it is realistic."

The Uchiha stated blandly, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched Sakura fume with anger, her face going several shades of red and purple, mixed emotions, Sasuke was led to assume. Tch! Women!

Sakura stuttered over her next words, her cheeks heating with both embarrassment and flushed with further fury as she glared up at him in what she assumed to be a threatening manner; it only came off as comical, a resounding echo ripping from Sasuke's chest as he chuckled at her reaction—she was _priceless_, and her reactions never ceased to amaze and humour him.

"T-That's s-something o-only J-J-Jiraiya-sensei w-would say! You sick fuc—!"

"It is a natural part of the human evolution, y'know... it's more than acceptable in society, so then why is it that you're so _uncomfortable_ about this topic? It wouldn't happen to be the fact that you're a _virgin_, aa?"

Sasuke drawled apathetically, his hooded onyx orbs locked with her flushed features, watching as she lamely attempted to regain some of her composure; this was just rich!

"T-That's not any of your business, and I would care not for you to ever bring this topic up to my face again! Onegai! Could you just... _onegai_... _leave_?"

Sakura gritted out stiffly, her whole figure tense as she waited for the Uchiha to leave; he didn't. In fact, he made himself at home amongst the freezing cold snow—wearing a light shirt and denim jeans—beneath an oak tree, his humoured gaze ever drifting from hers as she slowly backed away. Maybe if she left, it would at least spur a reaction out of him.

The only thing she got was a smirk, saying more than words ever could have; _'You know I'm right. That's why you're always so touchy about sex. Why don't I help alleviate your troubles with a quick romp here, outside, in the snow?'_

Sakura ground her teeth, before turning to stomp off, the cool air stabbing at her flesh as she stormed off towards the fissure in the cliff; that is, until his voice resounded in the frigid air, stopping her dead in her tracs with his choice of words.

"Why were you crying? Out here, in the middle of nowhere, with no audience to bear witness to it?"

Sakura... she just... _snapped_.

"Well, since you already know this much, I'm sure you've got some other witty remark to make about my personality! Perhaps this time I'm a weak cry-baby? A naive weak-hearted fool? What cruel jab of mockery will you choose next?"

Sakura questioned sarcastically, spinning on her heel to face the suddenly impassive Uchiha; her heart stopped for the briefest of moments. She had risked it all by looking directly into those fathomless obsidian pools known as his eyes, and what she had seen lurking within their depths was enough to shut her and her ranting up momentarily, and replace her infuriated expression with one of pity and guilt.

There was such... bottomless despair, sorrow, _loneliness_ floating about beneath their confines that it caused Sakura to involuntarily take another step back toward him.

But what was most prominent was the utter understanding that flickered behind heavy lids; he looked so... _morose_ like this, like he indeed had a conscience like she herself and all others. Rather than wearing his various masks, Sasuke had just proven to Sakura that he was indeed human as well, that he had a heart, that he felt her pain, and most of all, that he _understood_.

Without even realising how or when it had happened, Sakura had made her way to his side and sat across from him, so that there was only about an inch separating their bodies from one another—they could feel each other's heat radiating off of one another—and they talked, light conversation at first, and before Sakura knew it, memories flooded her mind before she could prevent them, of Kyousuke's and her first meeting, where they had done just this, sat there, in the middle of the snow, simply getting to know one another.

Even as the tears escaped, the pinkette continued to talk until she couldn't any longer—but it was okay. Sasuke understood. So much so that he wound an indifferent arm around her shoulders, tugging her to his side so that she could cry into his shoulder; although he still did not know the reason as to why she cried such sorrowful, heart-wrenching tears, he empathised with her and her situation, comprehending the pain in such drastic similarities that he almost felt himself pitying the distraught young girl, as he continued to hold her to his side, allowing each party to bask in each other's combined warmth.

It had been decided unofficially.

Without either of them even realising, they had just walked into a set-up that would bring them far closer than they would have ever liked in any other situation.

But for now... they had drawn to the same conclusion.

They would be on an equal agreement, a truce, one that implied that no other further means of offense would be made whilst still within each other's presence at the lodge.

It was the least they could do for each other at that time, after all.

And so it began...

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaaan! You're alright! Thank Kami for that then! I was _so_ worried, and then 'Tachi-ototo was planning on sending out _rescue_ _copters_, but I just _knew_ that everything would blow over and—maaaattte, Sasuke-ototo, why have you got your arm around my koi?"

Ryouta questioned sternly, completely derailing from the original purpose of his long fable as he finally observed the sudden... _cosiness_ the pair had developed whilst MIA; he was officially, utterly, totally and completely confuzzled.

Never had he been like this before in his life.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that the two despised one another's guts more than anything else in the creation of mankind, but now this sudden proximity was making his toes curl unpleasantly, and his palms sweat; he didn't like whatever was unfolding before his eyes.

Before Sakura could say anything in her defence (a flattering shade of scarlet creeping across her cheeks as she stuttered incoherent slurrings), however, Sasuke simply dragged her by the arm to where his family's baths were, muttering things that none of the persons could make out, aside from the sly and ever-observant Itachi, whom smirked at the realisation that perhaps Sasuke was...

"So it has begun..."

Ryouta, from that point on, annoyed Itachi to such a severe degree (after nagging and whinging about whatever it was he had heard) that not only did he sport a nasty bruise from his ka-san's iron (and Sakura's random cricket bat; seriously, what kind of girl keeps a cricket bat under their _pillow_?), and bore the marks of both the machete _and_ the gardening shears (random, is it not, that they are out gardening in the middle of winter? But then again, there _are_ plants that can only be cultivated at this time of year, so...), but he now had a purple lump the size of Texas forming on his unmentionables.

* * *

_***~*Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame has just signed in**__Sasuke-teme! You're __**actually**__ online for a change! What's up with you man?_

RaM3nKaG3SaMa:

_**Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: **__Hn.  
__**  
RaM3nKaG3SaMa: **__Oh fuck no! I do __**not**__ put up with this shit via the internet! School is bad enough, but SERIOUSLY? You're just fucking with me right? Bastard, could you at least have the common courtesy of actually __**speaking**__ human language, rather than making noncommittal grunting noises that make you sound like a constipated toad?  
__**  
*~*Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame has just signed out**__Aww, c'mon teme! Stop ruining my fun!__**RaM3nKaG3SaMa: **__Gomenesai! Whatever, just get back online man! I'm BOORRRED! DX__**RaM3nKaG3SaMa: **__You fucking suck balls. This is why I don't like talking to you._

RaM3nKaG3SaMa:

...

...

...  
...

_***~*Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame has just signed in**_

_**Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: **__This is __**exactly**__ why I don't talk to you online, dipshit._

_**RaM3nKaG3SaMa: **__TEME! YOU CAME BACK TO MEEEE! XD_

...  
...

_***~*Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame has just signed out**_

* * *

**a/n: I figured I'd end this chapter on a lighter note, as it seems to somewhat brighten spirits! (:  
Lol. Anyways, apologies for the utter suckiness of this chapter; have been somewhat preoccupied with life in general lately, so much so that I wrote this toward the end of my deadline for reviews—thankfully I finished, ne? Please go on to read the next chapter guys (and of course **_**please**_** review when you're done)! It is most definitely deserved? :D**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

*~*...TBC...*~*


	15. The Noboribetsu Onsen Trip

**a/n: Chapter fucking FIFTEEN! First story to reach this number, EVER! XD  
Woot, and there's PLENTY more where it counts, rest assured! ;)  
Please enjoy the continuation from last chapter then! ^.^  
**

**NOTE: I hear it is a certain reviewer's birthday (whenever it happens to be), so I holler out to ****'narutofan96sasuke'****; happy b'day man! This chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like it! (:**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Noboribetsu Onsen Trip

* * *

"Nani?" Sakura's dull emerald orbs rose from their position (her novel in which she was slowly getting into), flickering from first Ryouta, then Itachi, her facial expression showing mild interest and confusion; what were these two up to exactly...?

"You heard me, Sakura-chan! Itachi wants to help with your plight against Sasuke-ototo!"

The redhead exclaimed with a huge grin spreading across his features, his forest orbs darkening with eviller intentions that only he seemed to know; then again, Itachi also seemed to be in on something...

"Aa, I heard as much, but why exactly are you so interested in helping me get back at that jerk wad anyways? No offense, mochiron!"

Sakura quickly corrected her error, a smirk playing on the older Uchiha's lips as he contemplated on laughing out loud in front of her (a feat in which was near impossible to achieve, even with someone of the likes of Ryouta) to contest his amusement with her antics; she honest to God, true-blue didn't like his ototo?

Well, this was surely a first in the history of the female populace. Never did he think he'd live to see the day where a girl would hate with such a profound and distinct loathing his younger brother, especially with his good looks (which mind you were hereditary in every member of the Uchiha clan, male or female alike) on his side; although he did have a rather rotten personality at times...

But it still fascinated him never the less.

Even then girls of all ages (some even outdating their mother) would flock to him, with intentions only the Devil himself would want to bear witness to. Shuddering at the thought, Itachi zoned back into the conversation that had been taking place whilst amidst his mental-absence, his onyx orbs drilling into Sakura's petite figure; it seemed that she was not well, from the way her shabby appearance let on. Her clothes were long, loose and baggy (although he couldn't really blame her, as it was currently snowing outside), her hair a dishevelled mess (didn't girls make a major fuss over their outward aesthetics?), dark, crescent moons underlining her sombre, glassy orbs, and a nasty pallid hue to her already naturally fair skin; what was wrong with her?

It was already strange enough that she had run off by herself in a place she had never been to before, but the fact that she had returned almost in the arms of the one person she allegedly despised the most was on a whole other level entirely—something extremely awful must have happened under those set circumstances for the pair to have become so friendly with one another in such a limited amount of time.

Cutting into Ryouta's rant rather rudely, Itachi quipped with sardonic amusement unheard for many a month, "Well, it is about time that my ototo got a taste of his own just desserts. Wouldn't you agree, Sakura-san?"

When the rosette simply nodded subliminally—rather terrified of what Itachi could do to her after she had taken a good look at the damage he had unsheathed upon her sibling whilst she had been 'absent'—Itachi continued on, rather unfazed by her discomfiture and terror.

"Your aniki has informed me that you wish to cultivate a plan that involves perhaps making Sasuke a little... possessive over you, correct?"

Again, she nodded. What a repetitive notion it was becoming. He almost had to fight the temptation to do so himself. Had he not been an Uchiha, it would not have been plausible in the least.

"You do not need to be frightened of me, Sakura. If anything, the only one who should fear my wrath—and has yet to learn the full extent of it—is your brother."

Said person in question's head snapped up, an almost fleetingly frightened look flittering through his wide forest green eyes as he backed away rather conspicuously, the shuffling of his feet against the naked wood of the floor the only thing audible aside from Itachi's collected breaths, and Ryouta's hectic heartbeat; it was a humorous scene to bear witness to, and even Sakura couldn't withhold the amused smile that made its way to her thin pink lips—it seemed that the death of Kyousuke was really starting to take its toll on her body.

She was losing weight already, and it hadn't even been a week since she had arrived at the Uchiha's Mountain Lodge.

Not that she had ever particularly eaten a lot anyway...

"I-I-Itachi! Come on, I already told you I was sorry!"

"Whining like that is not going to reverse the damage you have inflicted upon my reputation! Do you have any idea how difficult it was to remove that blasted emoticon off of the internet, and away from the public's viewing? Hunh?"

"Oh! Ahahaha! Gomen, 'Tachi-ototo! But that was freaking hilarious! Of the epikest proportions!"

"'Epik' has a 'c' you teinousha, so don't pronounce it as such! It shows your incorrigible lack of ethics and education!"

"I never had much of one anyways, so why should I abide by something that obviously does not apply to me as an individual, whom has the right to speak how I like!"

"Not within the confines of my family's household, you won't! Ka-san will convulse if she hears such vulgarities expended from your sorry excuse for a sewer-mouth!"

"Miko-chan will not and does not convulse over my 'sewer-mouth', and I am blithely insulted and utterly contemptuous against that remark!"

"Big words for someone who initially 'lacked an education'!"

"Kutabare ne! Unlike some people that are rich and are actually given various opportunities to attend elite schooling sectors, Sakura-chan and I have had to tough it out and do it the hard way!

So don't you question me or even vaguely undermine my intelligence, for I will—!"

The slightest of titters was all it took to distract Ryouta from his indignant ranting, a rather confused look settling on his features as he turned his attention to the pink haired genius that sat cross-legged on her 'borrowed' bed; Sakura's face was the epitome of hilarity. She was having a ball.

This was just rich!

By the time Itachi had also turned his sights upon her, Sakura's dam had already burst, and from there she found herself laughing , like she truly meant it, felt it from the heart, her eyes scrunched up as she clutched her stomach in the vain attempt to quell her giggles; it seemed that it was not to be.

The adults couldn't help but smile at the sight, knowing that at least for now, whatever troubles she may have procured, were forgotten due to their playful (which had slowly been escalating to a proper gang-leader all-out war fist-fight) argument. For now she seemed happy...

Unfortunately, that couldn't be said for Itachi when he heard his mother's sing-song voice, trailing up the hallway towards him as she all but barrelled into his taller frame, her bemusement only growing by the second as she extended her phone out to Itachi, her voice shriller (and several octaves higher) than usual.

"Oh my, 'Tachi-kun! Look at what I was forwarded by Ryouta-chan! That's supposed to be your face, right? Dearie me, that really does look like you!"

Politely swiping the contraption from Mikoto's hand, Itachi read the contents, only to have a bloodthirsty aura emit from his body, his eyes obscured from vision by his long, inky bangs as he directed his rage toward the now withering redhead.

_

* * *

_

**_The newest craze of emoticons has arrived, but this collection has captured the world by storm! Uchiha Itachi, son of the richest man in Japan, has yet another line-up of facial expressions that girls and guys alike are going gaga over!_**

_**/.\ '/-\' ^/_\^ -/_\- */**3__**\*  
Hits: 129, 987, 999, 375!  
Number bought: 965, 847, 999, 982!  
Pre-order now, and you'll get the original product—'****/_\'—absolutely FREE!**_

_

* * *

_

_"RYOUTA!"_

_The redhead's screams echoed far and wide throughout the mountaintops of Hokkaido and back some._

_

* * *

_

_*~*Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame has just signed in_

_

* * *

_

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: Sasuke-teme! I just got your text man! Fucking AWESOME! XD Whoa, dude, how's 'Tachi-aniki taking it?_

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: -smirk- Not too well. He is currently—as we speak—ordering the butler to run out back and grab his M16 and shotgun._

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: Dude, fuck! Wonder how this 'Ryouta' dude will handle it... shit. If I were him, I'd hightail it outta there, and catch a plane to the farthest possible unknown island on the face of this planet... iie, matte, I'd take it to another universe if it meant escaping Itachi when he's angry! DX_

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: Heh, Ryouta will be fine... believe it or not, he can hold his own against Itachi... in fact, as I last recall, Ryouta actually happened to be stronger than aniki... that's sorta why I wouldn't wanna get on his bad side, coz once he loses it... ugh, I don't even wanna venture there._

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: Duuuude, I think I wanna meet this 'awe-inspiring' Ryouta fellow...then again, if there is anyone out there who has the ability to freak the teme out, I wanna meet 'em! ;) _

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: ... I'm signing out now. Fuck off dobe._

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: Maaaaaattte teme! I didn't mean it! Coughmostlycough! But that's beside the point, remember? You said that there was something else you wanted to talk about... so... nandayo?_

_..._

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: Teeeeeemmee? Earth to Sasuke-teme! Are you in there?_

_..._

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: Sasuke...?_

_..._

_*~*Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame is writing a message...*~*_

_..._

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: It's about... Sakura._

_..._

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: Dobe?_

_..._

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: You stupid fucker! NARUTO!_

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: Eheheh, now ya know how I feel, teme!_

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: Tch, fuck you! I don't give a shit about your worthless 'feelings!'_

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: That's coz you don't have any, you heartless fucker! X{  
But seriously, what about Sakura-chan? Is something wrong? Matte, why is she even with you in the first place? You're not trying to rape her are you?_

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: You baka, why the fuck would I wanna do her?_

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE! XD_

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame: -twitch- Why the fuck do I even bother with you?_

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa: Because you love me! Don't deny it, I feel the connection! ;)_

_

* * *

_

_*~*Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame has just signed out_

_

* * *

_

_RaM3nKaG3SaMa:Aww fuck, not AGAIN! DX SASSSSUKKKEE-KOOOON! IIE! COME BACK TO ME MY LOVE! NANDE? NANDE?_

_

* * *

_

_-You have received one new text message-_

_

* * *

_

_To: Dobe_

_From: Sasuke_

_You fucker. Go die in a hole. How the fuck did you manage to get my IM anyway?_

_

* * *

_

_To: The Teme_

_From: Your lover (Naruto-kun)_

_I have many tricks up my sleeve, and bribery just happens to be one of 'em! ;)  
And nope, I can't do that, otherwise a) you'll shrivel up and die a lonely death without me, and b) you need my help with your love life. Or whatever can be counted as such. :/_

_

* * *

_

_To: Dobe_

_From: Sasuke  
-twitch- Enough with the homo references! I sure as fuck don't bend that way, and you fucking know it! And it has nothing to do with my 'love life', as you so lamely put it._

_..._

_Do you honestly think I couldn't live without you? I did it before I met you, and I certainly could do so now. Without a hitch._

* * *

_To: The Teme_

_From: Your lover (Naruto-kun)_

_Heheheh, how do you know you don't bend that way unless you try? –smirks-_  
_You totally just got owned, my fudge-coated, chocolaty-caramel mousse lathered sex-friend! XD And to top that off, you do recall offering to help me with my 'virginity' problem, ne? –smirks- ^.-_  
_If it has nothing to do with your love life, then why does it involve Sakura-chan? Unless of course you do intend to rape her, in which case I shall fly there with my awesomesauce superman powers and will cut off your no-no and stick it in your morning breakfast! ;D_  
_Nah, you couldn't teme! After all, you love me too much! (:_

* * *

_To: Dobe_

_From: Sasuke_

_I'm not even going to bother answering that._

* * *

_To: The Teme_

_From: Your lover (Naruto-kun)_

_You're no fun. –pouts-_

* * *

_To: Dobe_

_From: Sasuke_

_I never claimed to be._

* * *

_To: The Teme_

_From: Your lover (Naruto-kun)_

_Yeah, I kinda figured as much. -_|||_  
_So what's this business with Sakura-chan anyways?_

* * *

_To: Dobe_

_From: Sasuke_

_Whatever. That's what I was gonna ask you. She's acting kinda... weird._

* * *

_To: The Teme_

_From: Your lover (Naruto-kun)_

_Weird in what way? As in, weird with her period, or weird as in weird-weird? :o_

_

* * *

_

_To: Dobe_

_From: Sasuke_

_You make no fucking sense to me. I'm surprised that there are actually people that get you._  
_Then again, they're all pretty retarded themselves, so... –smirks-_  
_Weird as in 'I don't wanna fight with you, so just leave me the fuck alone' sort of weird._

* * *

__

To: The Teme  
From: Your lover (Naruto-kun)

I fucking hate you. Ferserious. Dattebayo! X{

Hmmm... that's kinda odd... definitely not like her... normally she would have pounded your face into Connecticut by now...

* * *

To: Dobe

From: Sasuke

Hn.

* * *

To: The Teme

From: Your lover (Naruto-kun)

Sasuke, I can't help you out unless you tell me more than that.

* * *

__

*~*Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame has sent you a message*~*

...

...

_Amaterasu'sOnyxFlame:Pack your things and gather together all the people that you know; we're heading out to the Onsen baths at Noboribetsu._

* * *

Sakura rolled over, attempting to find some peace of mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the first night out of six that she had been able to... that is, until the door to her room was rudely slid open with little regard to her sign that said 'Please do not disturb', the figure of a man all too familiar outlined in the entrance to her quarters.

What he said next, however, surprised the pinkette quite some.

"Pack your bags; tomorrow we're heading out to the Noboribetsu hot-springs."

* * *

**a/n: End of chapter fifteen! Hope that this was alright, even if there was quite a bit of IM-ing here and there, as well as texting! (:  
**

**I figured that since I had already developed on Ryouta's and Itachi's relationship, why couldn't I do so for Sasuke and Naruto?  
**

**Don't worry, it'll all smooth out eventually, I assure you! :D  
**

**I'm sorry to say this, minna, but unfortunately, what with uni and all, I will be too busy to update for another couple of weeks, so please bear with me until then! ^.^  
**

**So I won't set a certain amount of reviews, but rather, I would muchly appreciate it if I could reach four hundred by the next time I get the chance to update! I did post two chapters instead of just one, after all! (:  
**

**Until the next time I update then!**

**Ja ne! x) **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	16. Anniversary

**a/n: HOLY CRAP, 402 REVIEWS IN MAH INBOX! Lol, for the whole story overall that is! ;) **

**WOW guys, seriously. Thank you SO much. I really appreciate all of the people that have taken the time to review. It means oh so much to me. Really. Thank you. **

**And enjoy this latest instalment! (:**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Anniversary

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep; not whilst knowing what day it was tomorrow—the tears flowed faster with every memory that she had engraved into her very heart and soul.

It was too much for her to bear.

Whoever had said that pain would gradually fade away into nothingness was a lying piece of shit that deserved to burn in the grave upon which Sakura had made for them.

If anything could really be said, the heartache, _longing_, had only grown _worse_ with the amount of time that had passed her by—it felt like so long since she had touched his face, heard his voice, his laughter, ringing in her ears, since she'd held him close. Although at that time, neither of them had realised their like for one another until after it was already far too late to salvage it, weak as it may have been.

Shuttering breathily, Sakura rolled onto her stomach, dark crescents engraved beneath her sullen pastel green orbs as she gazed longingly at the photo on her cell—the only one she had managed to take of him—, tears leaking from her eyes with such force that everything went blurry; the charcoal of his hair contrasting with the rather vibrant deep purple offsetting (his violet fringe covering the whole left side of his face) really made his indigo eyes pop, the smooth paleness of his skin still a wonder that Sakura never fully got the chance to explore, his long black lashes lining those stunning eyes of his, the black that shrouded his entire figure—ranging from the fingerless gloves to the slashed jeans he wore, the sleeves of his jacket obscuring his scars from view—hell, even the jewellery he sported for show was of that colouration!

Sakura smiled brokenly at Kyousuke's expression, which was the epitome of awe-stricken happiness; in this photo, the only he had ever let her take of him, he was smiling—and not just a timid raised line.

No...

It was a _true_ smile, from the bottom his heart; it was meaningful—it was _real_.

His eyes were ablaze with joy as he reached out towards her, his back resting against the bark of an imposing oak tree, the very one where he had planned to kill himself under, _the very one she saved him under_.

It was their sanctuary, the place where they knew the other would be if they were upset, or if they simply wished for comfort and solace from the familiarity of it all; if one was not with the other, that was where they would find them.

And with that knowledge, it was also the place where they would gather the most, every day after school ended, on weekends, public holidays; they spent whatever time they could scrape up together, simply because they hardly saw each other whilst at school—one attended an elite faculty, whilst the other, the poorer of the two, went to a public school, on the far edge of town.

It was anyone's guess why Kyousuke hadn't moved to be with Sakura; even she didn't know the answer to that question. But perhaps it was because they knew it was to happen one day, knew that she was fated to leave him; and with that separation anxiety, he finally could take no more, taking the easiest way out possible—he took his own life, swallowed by the depression that had been constantly tearing him away at the seams, his fears and horrors plaguing him until the very end.

Sakura found herself once again sobbing into the cushions beneath her face, the strangled noises she was making only growing in volume until she felt the need to smother them from audibility; ripping the fluffy pillow from its place beneath her chin, the rosette clamped it over the top of her head, before she emitted the loudest of anguished wails, her cries no longer distinguishable amongst the hum of the otherwise painfully silent night.

* * *

Ryouta's eyes were swollen with sleep deprivation as he tossed and turned, the worry he had earlier tried hiding from everyone only now beginning to become noticeable; Sakura had been acting so out of character, and he couldn't for a godforsaken moment remember _what_ it was that was so important about the next day—

A light rap was heard against the sliding door of his temporary guest room, before his mother slowly pushed the door to a complete open, her eyes looking as fatigued as his as she slowly made her way over to her oldest child, the redhead instantly snapping up into a seated position so that he could make room for his ka-san; she indeed seemed to be exhausted, and after all of the talking she did with Mikoto, Ryouta was surprised, if anything, that she still had something left in her to say—then again, the majority of the women he had had the pleasure and or displeasure of knowing usually had a lot to say to him too.

Smiling somewhat ruefully, Hana (ironic, is it not, that the two females of their household were either named after a flower, or _were_ a flower) leaned forward and pecked her son on the forehead, before parting her lips to speak.

"Your father and I had another argument, so I figured perhaps it was time I talked about it to someone who has that capability to understand."

Ryouta nodded sympathetically, patting the space next to him as he awaited her resignation; smiling with a little more lustre, Hana made herself at home beside him, her head resting against his shoulder as she emitted a broken sigh.

"I honestly don't know why I bother trying to sustain this marriage anymore, not when it seems that your tou-san is so unhappy with me..."

"Ka-san, you know very well that father loves you more than life itself! It's just that you're both so full of life; the fact that you're both so similar personality-wise leads to clashes, and then further spats! But tou-san does love you, mother, rest assured! I see it in his eyes, and the way he glances at you when you're not looking! Like when you were talking with Miko-chan earlier; he seemed so placid and content that you were so happy. He may not always show it, but he does care far more than he lets on! So go back there and make things right!"

Ryouta replied sternly, smiling brightly at his mother, whom looked for loss of a better word _astounded_; who would have thought that out of all the people in the world, Ryouta would be the one to set things straight, and see things through a positive light—see the things that no one else does?

Smiling in return, Hana nodded in assurance, her eyes warming as she gracefully stood from her place next to her eldest child, before straightening her kimono and answering his little pep-talk with ease.

"Souka... Well, I'll just have to do that then!"

As Ryouta went to lie down and close his eyes, however, Hana stopped somewhat suddenly in his doorway, a cute rut forming between her eyebrows as she furrowed them, a grim line replacing her cheery expression; what she said next had the redhead's heart stop completely.

"Mou, have you noticed how depressed Sakura-chan has been lately? I mean, she didn't eat supper, disappeared as soon as we arrived, and locked herself away in her room without another word to us; it just doesn't seem right... You two have become a lot closer these last few years, and yet she's distanced herself completely... did something happen between the pair of you?"

Ryouta honestly couldn't answer her question.

Why?

_Because he didn't know_.

* * *

Morning arrived faster than any of them could have anticipated, and quite frankly, all were ecstatic about the festivities that were sure to occur henceforward.

Sasuke sighed as he trudged down the hallway from his room, stopping outside a familiar pinkette's door for the briefest of moment's, before continuing on his way down the hall, making his way down the stairwell to the open vestibule below; Itachi stood at the entryway, eyes expectant as he waited for the signal to open aforementioned door.

_'Aa, so the dobe called in early for once... interesting.' _

Sasuke thought with a measured smirk, his dark eyes boring into the material of the dojo-styled slide door as he leaned laxly against the railing of the stairs, simply... waiting.

Then he heard it; the elephant-like stomping against the hard stone pathway—he was here alright.

Running a hand through his hair—the jab that Sakura had made about it didn't bother him as much anymore, but it still brought upon the occasional twitch every now and then—, Sasuke let out a pained sigh, wondering why the hell it was he had bothered to make such a boneheaded move when all of a sudden Itachi's hand shot out, tearing the door backwards in time for the barrelling blonde to stumble through the doorway, without even bothering with his shoes; that was to be expected of him though—after all, this had become a routine every time Sasuke and or Itachi decided to invite _Naruto_ over to their family's mountain lodge.

The very first incident was a day none of them would ever forget, for a long, long time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_It was snowing lightly outside the lodge as Sasuke paced impatiently around the expanse of the kitchen; he was late. Scratch that, if there was a word beyond that feat, it would simply __**amaze**__ him; 'cause that, like, was what he was. _

_Late, late, late, late, LATE! _

_LAAAATE I tells ya! _

_Growling somewhat angrily, Sasuke clenched his fists in the attempt to maintain control over his extraordinarily foul temper; fuck this, he was going upstairs! _

_Rolling his eyes at the usual idiocy his best friend—dear lord, how that had ever occurred beat the hell outta Sasuke—displayed (the lack of simple etiquette seemed unprecedented to him; then again, he __**was**__ an Uchiha), the youngest of the brother's made his way into Itachi's room, not concerned if he was breaching privacy or impinging upon his personal space; there was none when it came to the two brothers. _

_They grew up in constantly each other's faces, and it would always remain as such. _

_Sighing rather dejectedly, Sasuke flopped down onto Itachi's bed, staring blankly at his ceiling (a habit that had never completely left him) as he listened to the elder of the two idly strumming at the strings of his electric guitar; they both played various instruments, under the insistence of their mother (and in all honesty, who could deny __**her**__ of that?), and because of this, aside from their usual gang activity—which seemed to have lessened lately—they found comfort in playing for simple pleasure. _

_Sasuke would never admit it, but he loved listening to his aniki playing, on any instrument, especially his guitar and piano; it made him feel at ease, like there was no trouble afflicting either of them. _

"_Waiting for that fool to arrive, are we?" I__tachi asked with blunt amusement, his lips turning upward into the vaguest of smiles as he gazed down at the strings of his guitar, strumming a light tune whilst his back remained to Sasuke's face; it was always like this—it was the most comfortable way for them to talk freely nowadays. _

_It made the elder of the two miss the times where Sasuke would crawl into bed with him out of assurance, assurance that he was indeed still with him, and would tell him all sorts of things, like his ambitions, and dreams for the future; it was completely different now. So much tension had grown between them, like a bitter rivalry that would never see its life out until the other had perished from the earth. _

_But lately things had progressed, recovered, from Itachi's latest gamble; only recently had he returned home from his brief runaway stint, and already things between Sasuke and himself were getting better. _

_In fact, that was the reason Naruto was being invited over at all; he had been so freaked out, worried, about Itachi, that he had resorted to excessive binge drinking and drug consumption, ultimately ruining his life from thereon out—when Itachi found out that he had been the cause of such behaviour, he immediately packed up and travelled home. _

_Of course, there was a huge spat between their father and himself, and then the teary reunion for his ka-san, and after everything had finally settled, Sasuke finally made the call that saved Naruto from drowning inside himself; now he was so excited that he even went as far as buying the first plane ticket out to them from his holiday suite in America, and was supposed to have arrived four and a half hours ago. _

_Sasuke couldn't wait to—  
_

_'TGGCCCKKWWWIIP!' _

_A loud tearing noise tore the pair out of their silence, ripping them from their places in Itachi's room as they bounded down the stairs, a loud thud following the racket; oh lord, what the fuck could have—?  
_

_"NARUTO!" _

_Mikoto's angered screech echoed to the boys' ears, and just as they rounded the corner, their ka-san unleashed all of her wrath upon the idiotic blonde that had literally run through their entryway's door, intent on finding his long-since MIA 'aniki'. _

_On that day, the Uchiha men learnt the full extent of the only female of the household's anger, and never wished to reincur it against them._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Naruto tumbled to the floor, his indignant wail echoing in the dimness of the corridor as he sat from his position on the ground, a sheepish grin making its way to his features as he scratched the back of his head, the blonde tuft of spiky locks longer than they had been two weeks earlier; it seemed that he had deprived his own hair of its needs and necessities.

Which could only mean one thing... he hadn't washed his hair in that period of time.

Talk about disgusting.

The lice and fleas would be having a field day sucking at his oily scalp (only fitting seeing as he kept scratching at regulated intervals).

'_Tching'_ their annoyance in unison, the pair found themselves engulfed in a monstrous bear hug, the odour he gave off forcing them to shove him away from their spotlessly clean bodies; they didn't need the rancid stench of wet fox hanging off of them, after all.

"You're on time for once, baka. So, did you gather everyone?"

Sasuke asked offhandedly, his once apathetic expression scrunched up in distaste a he discreetly shifted towards Itachi, who was more open in his discomfiture than he; Naruto cocked his head to the side briefly, in thought, before a massive grin made its way to his face, his canines protruding from his mouth deviously as he uttered a mere, "They're already here."

* * *

Sakura hadn't expected to be stuck on yet another plane so soon into their 'holiday', but she honestly didn't care anymore; she was too distracted by the time, the date, the _place_—it was the origins of Kyousuke, his birthplace, somewhere he had wished to have brought Sakura after they graduated, or perhaps when they had saved enough to cover their flight.

"Whatever it takes!"

Was what he had once said to her, that A-class smirk appearing on his features as he became somewhat cocky, almost as if he was sure that they'd do it one day, that they'd still be together when that time arose; what a liar he had been.

Her eyes had darkened significantly as she felt the familiar shifting of the seat next to her being filled, only to see not Naruto, not Ryouta, not Sasuke, but _Itachi_ making himself comfortable next to her, a contented expression lingering on his features as he turned his expectant gaze to meet that of Sakura's.

And the words that spilt forth from his lips were ones that startled the pinkette quite some.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san? You have not been yourself around any of us, your loved ones included, and it worries me. Ryouta hasn't been sleeping a hell of a lot, because he is plagued by the possibility that _he_ was the cause of your current state of mind, but he is too reserved to ask for the fear of making whatever it is that you aren't telling him worse. So, if there is anything that you feel the need to get off of your chest, I am all too happy to lend you an ear."

Sakura couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, her eyes gaining some colouring at the prospect of one such as Itachi actually caring about her wellbeing, and that of her brother's; although he hadn't inclined it forwardly, the rosette could tell that part of the reason he was here was to not only make her feel safe and cared for, but to put her aniki at ease.

He truly was a sweetheart, whether he admitted it or not.

Her voice, although cracked and more 'off' than usual, was warm as she replied softly, almost a whisper to his ears.

"H-Hai... I-I'm fine, I guess... just a little jetlagged, I think... demo, I think I'll be alright, so you can let Ryouta-kun know that I-I'm doing okay."

Nodding at her claim, Itachi stood to leave, only to have Sakura clutch at his sleeve, her eyes glimmering vaguely in the dim lighting of the shadowed aircraft as she once again parted her lips to speak, her lack of interaction nagging away at her until she could take it no longer. Itachi remained there, expectant to her request, as she finally found the courage to voice it.

"I-If you don't mind... urm... c-could you please... ah... stay with me... f-for a little while...? I-I just need... s-some company I guess..."

Smiling slightly, Itachi nodded in ascent, settling comfortably in his place once more as he took her hand in his, cupping it to his left thigh gingerly, never failing to notice the splotch of red that dusted her dainty cheeks; how Sasuke could resist such a beauty was beyond him.

After several minutes of placid silence, Sakura felt her eyes drooping, her head involuntarily sliding until it made contact with the elder Uchiha sibling's shoulder, Itachi surprised but not uncomfortable with the transition as he watched her gain some of the torturous nights of sleep she had been deprived of, his head soon falling to a rest on top of hers as he too met with the tranquil lull of dreamland.

Unbeknownst to the dozing pair, a pair of almost crimson eyes stared intensely at the back of their heads, a heated glare unrivalled remaining even after he met his maker as well.

* * *

Sakura stretched limberly, hearing the tense cracks of her bones releasing air bubbles resounding in the frostbitten air as she quickened her pace, so that she was walking shoulder to shoulder—not quite, seeing as she was so short next to the rest of them—with a seemingly relaxed Itachi, whom glanced at her briefly and gave her a small smile of assurance, before returning his gaze to the fuming raven haired little brother ahead of them; so Phase One of Ryouta's plan was actually having the desired effect?

Excellent.

As if to exceed in pissing Sasuke off even more—and to have Ryouta's inner whooping at the action—Itachi slipped off his warm jacket until it hung loosely from one arm, before he pulled Sakura to his side and threw it casually around her shoulders, like it was something completely normal for him to do.

Oho, was he right about the pissing off factor; Sasuke looked like he was about ready to gouge out Itachi's eyeballs from their sockets with his _teeth_.

Wasn't this just precious.

Smirking triumphantly, Itachi turned his gaze once again to the now highly flustered pinkette, whom seemed quite overanxious about something... well, when she looked up at him with a puzzled smile, Itachi took it that she wasn't used to all of the male attention she was suddenly on the receiving end of, and only squeezed her shoulder to make clear to her that it wasn't something to worry over.

Her smile widened slightly, but the young man couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on here... after all, that smile... it didn't touch her eyes the way it normally would have.

Shaking off his thoughts, Itachi led the group to the Onsen they were to be bathing at, guiding them to the entrance before they broke off into groups, rooms being assigned forthwith; since the Uchiha were renowned for their fortune, fame and good looks, they were able to convince the owner of the prestigious bathing house to extend their stay for two weeks, the business predominantly serving them as the main customers—after all, there were plenty of rooms, enough so that they could each have their own.

Once the formalities were made, they all headed off to their allocated quarters, Itachi's eyes never leaving Sakura as she instantly without second thought slipped into her room, shutting the door and making no further attempt to socialise. Now Itachi was concerned; all of his attention was piqued, and he needed to know what was going on with her, in her head, while they were all still together.

Further noise back in the lobby had Itachi wondering what was more important, and as much as he would have liked to have gone in and pried out her problem, he had matters to attend to; what kind of a host—although it was Sasuke that had instigated this trip, he was not the most sociable, and left that particular detail to his politer sibling to handle—would he be if he kept his guests waiting?

Running a hand through his loose hair, still held in a ponytail, Itachi reluctantly sauntered off down the hallway, puckering his renowned 'charming persona' for business as he made his grand entrance.

"Welcome all. I assume that you all received invitations from one Uzumaki Naruto?"

When they all nodded in answer, Itachi smirked (they were all so easy to charm, especially the women), before continuing as gracefully as he could muster at such a strained moment.

"Well then, all of you have been invited under the pretence of a relaxing vacation, which of course, is extended out to all of you. So please use your time wisely, and highest in regards, enjoy yourselves! I hope to see more of you soon. For now, please make your way to your allocated rooms, make yourselves at home, and I shall—hopefully—see you all soon."

Ryouta decided that then and there was the best time to make his debut amongst the teeming teenagers, his forest orbs alight with heightened happiness—feigned to a certain degree—as he spread his arms in welcome, about to greet them with the warmest of receptions, before he was bonked upside the head by one Uchiha Itachi, annoyed in all his glory.

"Itai! 'Tachi-ototo! What the hell? That hurts, you jackass! I was only coming to say hello!"

"And you missed your opening when I ended my speech. Now leave, before you not only bruise your ego, but embarrass me."

"Ryouta-kun?"

A feminine, yet slightly tomboyish voice erupted from the crowd that had been gathered to the Onsen, a girl with chocolate brown eyes and two elevated Chinese-styled buns adorning the crest of her head breaking through the claustrophobic bodies that had originally rendered her invisible; well now, what a shocker this was.

A huge grin spread across the redhead's features, before he ran forward, arms once again spread apart (a/n: If any of you watch 'Vampire Knight', then think of Chairman Cross; hilarity to the max!) as he engulfed the smaller body in a bear hug so immense that she was sputtering against his toned chest.

"Tenten-chan! How have you been, koi? Life alright?"

"Yeah, actually it is! Although, I have to say I was quite surprised that I was invited to such a prestigious place, by someone I didn't even know to begin with! And all expenses paid! Wow! You sure do know a lotta cool people, ne, nii-san?"

Tenten replied with much enthusiasm, Ryouta smiling somewhat cockily as he shrugged his shoulders, head to the side as he rambled on about how awesome he was for 'convincing' (notice the speech marks) coughcoercingcough Itachi and Sasuke into doing things they normally wouldn't have otherwise. Just when he reached the peak of his speech, however, Tenten completely derailed his train of thought with her next sentence.

"Oh my lord, where's Sakura-chan? She shouldn't be alone at a time like this! Ryouta-aniki! You _do_ realise what day this is, right?"

When the only reply Tenten received was a confused tilt of the head, the brunette almost very nearly shrieked, instead settling for whacking him over the head in the same place Itachi had only moments ago (the result being two goose-eggs rather than one), her eyes ablaze with concern and anger as she all but spat out her next sentence, which caused Ryouta's heart to constrict painfully so in his chest.

"You fuckin' BAKA! It's the anniversary of _Kyousuke's_ _death_, remember? Oh God, did you leave her _alone_?"

* * *

...

...

_'Kyousuke-kun! Come on, I want you to meet someone! This is my older brother, Ryouta! Ryouta-kun, this is Kyousuke! He's my best friend, so don't you __**dare**__ be mean to him now!'_

_..._

_'Aniki! Oh my... Kami, you're such a fucking **bonehead**__! Kyousuke-kun, let me help you clean that off of your shirt!'_

_..._

_..._

"'_A-A-A-An-n-n-niki! I-I-It's... I-It's K-Kyous-s-suke-k-k-kun-n-n! H-H-He-e—! *Sniff!* H-H-He! *Sob!* *Hic-hic!* HE'S DEAD!'"_

* * *

"Fuckin' hell! _Kuso_!"

Ryouta cursed angrily, finally remembering what it was that he had been so stupid to have forgotten; how could he have? It was the one prominent day in all their lives, where Sakura had completely lost it—she had lost her love that day.

A year ago today.

The redhead darted down the hallways, the distant sound of Itachi and Tenten following tout suite not registering with him as he moved as quickly as he could to Sakura's room; everything from there was a blur.

He made it to her door, throwing it open in time to see Sakura sitting cross-legged on her bed, a razor to her wrist as she made another deep incision across the once smooth flesh, tears streaming down her cheeks without repercussion, without her even noticing it; with speed incomprehensible, Ryouta was at her side, tearing the blade from her wrist and discarding it onto the floor, Sakura screaming in protest as she went to lunge for it, only to be pinned down seconds later by her aniki, her enraged cries turning into fits of uncontrollable sobs as she wailed at the top of her lungs, the people leaving their rooms in order to see what the fuss was about.

Hana's mortified screams melded with the panicked yell emitted from her father, Mikoto, Fugaku, Naruto and Sasuke on the scene in an instant.

The look on the youngest Uchiha's face was priceless; he honestly couldn't believe for a minute what he was seeing.

Sakura... _cutting_?

Over _what_?

Was this the degree her sorrow extended out to?

Ryouta hushed her sobs, his arms holding her as close as possible as he soothed her with words of meaningless solace, the rosette's tears never letting up for a moment even after she let out one final pained cry.

"KYOUSUKE-KUN!"

* * *

**a/n: Kinda... sad, huh? **

**Exactly like what I went through. **

**Except, no one was there for me. **

**Yeah... the pain never really leaves, ya know? **

**I figured this might open the eyes of some readers out there, make them realise that perhaps their lives aren't as bad as they pretend. **

**What pains me is this; why is it that **_**death**_** is the only way we can really **_**see **_**someone for what they're worth? **

**How much someone means to you, how much you loved them, but never said so until it was too late... these are common regrets that everyone has. **

**So I suggest that the first thing you do is talk to the people you care about, and let them know just how much they mean to you. I was stupid enough not to, and now look at where that's gotten me; I lost my best friend over it. **

**So... please take care to do it. **

**Anyways, please review guys! **

**I've done so well thus far! **

**I may not update again for a while, but if you guys are really that keen, can we try to reach 450 before then? **

**I'd really appreciate it, and my mood may actually improve, coz after this, I need a good cry. **

**And a decent cut. **

**So please be so kind as to drop in a review and tell me what you think. (:**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

* * *

**NOTE**:

_I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews you put in for my oneshot 'Afterschool Rhapsody', although I __**did**__ notice that I got over FORTY favourite notifications ALONE, and only __**sixteen**__ reviews; doesn't really match up, does it? _

_So for any silent readers out there, could you please consider reviewing for that too, because I see it being quite popular (god knows anymore) with you all, and it would be much appreciated! _

_Thank you all for liking it though! _

_It really means a lot to me! (:_


	17. Comfort in Solitude Will Not Be

**a/n: Urgh, it's been too long since the last time I updated! DDX**

**Honto gomen minna! **

**Life has been hectic, and well, this chapter was probably the hardest I've had to write yet… **

**Seems like only yesterday I started this… **

**And many have you have been asking/questioning as to **_**why**_** the categories of this story haven't been changed; well, the answer is quite simple. **

**It will indeed still have humour as a key factor of this, but I have instilled the angst, tragedy, drama and suspense in here specifically because it is based on real life experiences; not all stories can be 'flowery and cute', after all. **

**I wanted to make this story seem more **_**real**_** to the readers, adding in components that suggest that there is more to the plot than meets the eye; I'd like to think that people can relate to my portrayal of the characters in some way or another, as is the ambition of an author. **

**There will be thrills, spills, tears, sorrow, anger, despair and happiness, all of which are the products that make up everyday life. **

**I hope this clears things up a little. **

**Now enjoy the next instalment of HHS! (:**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Comfort in Solitude… Will Not Be

* * *

"How is she?"

Ryouta asked anxiously, fidgeting uncontrollably as the Uchiha's family doctor left the bedroom, a solemn expression etched into the lines of his face as he stared up at the much taller man, his tired amber eyes meeting the redhead's without any masked hesitation, as if almost inclined to do so; it was hard to believe, or fully digest, for any of the people that had gathered at the Onsen hostel—none could comprehend as to why someone so young and full of life would wish to take it away so suddenly.

But all that knew her, _truly_ understood her motives… they were another matter entirely.

Ryouta hadn't quite come down from the shock of the incident as of yet, but was so far setting the proper adult example, stepping in for his parents who were currently unable to do so for themselves; the shock of almost losing their youngest child _again_ was almost impalpable—why did this always happen to both of their offspring, they wondered, as they sat limply in the comfortable chairs provided, awaiting the verdict of the fully-trained, qualified doctor.

The man, now in his late sixties, sighed in exhaustion, having spent many hours counselling the young girl and telling her that everything would be alright (the reassurance went unwarranted, blithely ignored and dispelled as she begged for death to take her away from this hell known as living), pinching the bridge of his nose as if contemplating something, before allowing his lids to fall closed and become the victim of harsh rubbing as he spoke rather dully for a medical expert the very thing that had everyone's emotions high-strung.

"Haruno-san, although having lost a fair amount of blood, will make a full recovery, provided that she is on medication twenty-four seven, has plenty of bed rest, and of course, is watched with every waking moment. Make sure all relatively sharp implements that may be used as a weapon are kept out of her reach, and watch for signs of furthering post-traumatic psychotic depression. I will be back to check on her progress in a couple of days, but for now, I shall leave it to you."

Ryouta visibly slumped in relief, following the doctor down the hallway so that he could pick up her prescription of anti-depressants, his expression still bearing keen semblance to that of worry, and the doctor observed the reaction immediately.

"Haruno-sama," Ryouta seemed vaguely surprised at the change of suffix, but wasn't all that discomfited by it, as this man was the one whom treated him after his gang fights and former drug/alcohol overdoses, "I understand your worry for your younger sister, but right now what you need to feel is something entirely different. Separate yourself from all of your fears, and instead focus on the issue at hand, that being your imōto's diminishing mental and emotional stability. You need to be her foundation, someone that can support her even in her weakest of moments, not a person of devaluing status; it will only degrade her disposition, and leave her prone to further self-inflicted harm."

His voice was soothing, calm, carrying all of the reassurance that Ryouta was lacking, bringing a barely there, acknowledging smile to his lips, the curve slouching back into a mild frown as he furrowed his brows, clutching the meds that the doc had handed him with almost brutal accuracy as he tried to calm himself; getting angry, or even remotely upset, in the presence of others would only have them incline that he was not fit to look after his little sister, and that accusation alone was a blow to his wither esteem, so he calmed himself through sheer willpower alone, raising his sharp forest green eyes to the older man across from him in an expression of both gratitude and determination.

"Wakarimashita, Isha. Demo…"

His hesitance to continue drew in the man's undivided attention, those kind, weary eyes prompting him to continue with just a single glance up at him.

"How will Sakura-chan be able to move on happily in life, now that she has openly showed her thorough distaste for it? I mean, even if she were to move forward from this incident, she will _still_ bear the constant reminders of her past, mentally, emotionally, and now physically. How can I assure her to abstain from taking a path she clearly wishes to take? How can someone like me, with all I have done with myself these last ten years, be a good influence on her, when all I have displayed were similar situations under different circumstances? I've done too much damage, and now look at where it has led Sakura; at the end of the day, what will happen if I can't protect her like a big brother should?"

Ryouta was shaking, barely keeping his tears at bay as he thought of losing the one person that had managed to salvage and retain his sanity, the only person worth living for; it felt as if his heart had come loose from its once secure pillar, and was now halfway between choking him up his windpipes, and bursting free from his chest—he was _aching_.

The kindly doctor simply smiled supportively, the wrinkles around his mouth becoming more pronounced as he raised a calloused hand to his cheek, brushing away the stray tear that had fallen from his smooth skin as carefully as he could, before cupping his face between his aged hands, that same comforting expression lingering on his features as he spoke, his balding head shining iridescently in the soft afterglow of the moonlight outside.

"You _will_ protect her with all of your might, lad. I can see it in your eyes. Occasions like this often bring out the inclined protectiveness that all elder siblings preserve inside themselves, after all. For now, take to mind that although you yourself have made many incorrect judgement calls in your life thus far, everyone is liable to do so, and it is your job now as an older brother to help guide your imōto from her path and set her on the correct one. Although she may bear deep scars in placement of her misjudgement, it will be a reminder of what she once thought was her only option of escape, and will thereby aid her in never returning to that stage of her life again; while there will always be a negative component of her actions, there will always be good reaped from its impact. It is simply a matter of discerning the benefits from the foolishness and using them to reclaim her will to live. And we _both_ know that it's there; it's just a matter of the right people being let in in order to find it."

With that the doctor turned on his heel, picking up the abandoned briefcase from the barren wooden planking of the floorboards, before he exited the building, the soft hum of his last words reverberating endlessly in Ryouta's ears.

_"I truly do believe that those who have indeed suffered in their early lives will benefit more in their futures than others more privileged; you and Sakura-san are of no exception to that, and I profoundly hope that happiness is only just around the corner for the both of you."_

"Domo-arigato gozaimashite, Isha."

* * *

Sakura felt hazy, sluggish, as she finally reopened her eyes, sullen and dull as they were; they had long since lost all sparkle in them, tears no longer making them glazed and glassy—she was simply… numb.

There was a faint twinge of discomfort in her wrists, but other than that, she was fine.

And _alive_.

Her heart seemed to pound a little faster in her chest as she realised the implications of this state of transience; her parents were sure to be upset with her, and what of her aniki?

What of _Uchiha_?

He had seen her at her weakest point, something that he could easily use against her in future days, weeks, months; but never years. No, she would not allow it—after all, he was graduating at the end of the year, so she wouldn't have to worry about his antics for much longer.

The problem was, she could have simply avoided it all by dying there in the arms of her brother; if there was any way to go with a slight smile still etched into the remains of her corpse's face, then it would be an ideal proclamation if she had simply gone to sleep in his arms.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha's family doctor had been giving each of the main branches members a thorough check-up at the time she was found, and therefore was stopped before she could proceed any further with her attempt at suicide; of course, she had only recently decided on a whim when she saw the razor blade sitting daintily on the bathroom shelf that she would end her emotional conflict and join Kyousuke on the other side.

At the time, whilst losing litres of blood at a time (although still not enough to render her a corpse), Sakura vaguely wondered what would be waiting for her on the other side; in the backdrop, she could hear the faint hum of panicked voices, from her mother's shill cries, to that of Naruto praying to Kami that she'd live, sitting by her and saying "You've _gotta_ live, Sakura-chan! Come on, I know you can pull through this, _COME ON_!"

A faint smile brushed at her thin, cracked lips, her small pink tongue flicking over the soft flesh in the attempts to rid them of their dryness as she surveyed her surroundings; she was still in her allocated room, that much was obvious, but what became apparent to the rosette was that she had been strapped down to her bed, an IV drip attached to her right arm, and a heart monitor to the very left of her—various other tubes were stuck to her flesh, skin-pads taking her heart rate whilst there where needles feeding various counteractive drugs into her system.

Overall, she was being treated like the apparent nut-job she was.

How proper.

Letting out a shuttering sigh, the rosette glanced up at the roof, noticing that even that was ornately decorated to the highest of degrees; like the sliding doors, which adorned their own individual painting (hers depicting cherry blossoms in the spring, which had her wondering whether or not Itachi had planned this bearing the knowledge of her namesake), the roof manifested delicate carvings, minute to the smallest of possible details, each bearing their own mixture of vibrant colours, the array almost hurting her swollen eyes—the fact that the corner lamp was so bright and far away didn't help things.

Not that she could have gotten up anyway, seeing as she had been thoroughly incapacitated and confined to her Kyoto platform bed either way, the leather-bound black straps clutching to her every curve, digging uncomfortably so into her ribs, thighs, arms and breasts; what she wouldn't give to have them removed.

But she knew that that was an unlikely scenario, not after what she had just displayed.

She understood her foolishness, and was currently beating herself something terrible on the inside (bruising her already withering heart until it was nothing more than a useless organ pumping needless blood around her shell of a former human being), but it was too late to reverse her actions; what was done was done. Now all she had to do was convince the people that cared most about her that she was truly repentant to what she had put them through, as well as herself.

Which would be difficult, seeing as she saw no other value in herself, or could not for the life of her comprehend exactly why they would care so much if she simply died anyways; but it _had_ to be done.

It was the least she could do—she owed them that much.

The muffled sound of shuffling feet outside her room, along with hushed chatter, reached Sakura's well-attuned ears, but she could not decipher what was being said, nor whom was speaking; it all became clearer when the fluid sound of the sliding door promptly opened, closing just as quickly, before eerily frightening footsteps sounded on the wooden planking, a figure much larger than her own towering ominously above her immobile frame as she raised careful, apathetic eyes to meet them—the light flickered, before going out completely.

The room was left otherwise dark, the faint stream of silver moonlight pouring in through the window opposite them, illuminating everything but the person's face, and the darkest corners of the room, which were left untouched by the soft white luminosity.

A single, thin streak of water slivered down the figure's cheek, highlighted in the afterglow provided by the imperceptible iridescence as it reached their chin, before falling from them completely as the teardrop plopped heavily onto her cool face, toward the very corner of her left eye, where it then travelled as a tear of her own when she blinked the salty substance away, the droplet leaving its mark upon the linen sheets beneath her head.

When the clouds shifted slightly from the crowned rock in the sky, the white light suddenly splashed over the person, making their identity known.

"R… Ryo…uta…-an…i…ki?"

* * *

Ryouta stopped outside of Sakura's room, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he eyed the youngest of the Uchiha offspring warily, the raven haired teen slumped against the wall alongside her bedroom door as he stared stoically at the wooden planking at his bare feet; he seemed like he was almost peaceful, serene, now that he was not moving or speaking out of turn—but the redhead knew him better.

He would not simply fall asleep outside of any bedroom, regardless of who was inside (especially since he had claimed that he had no romantic interest whatsoever in his little sister—not that he was aware of that little inkling [the fact that they are siblings and not lovers]—, platonic or any other sort of 'companionable' fondness; the only thing they shared in common was their sheer dislike for one another), and it would not be for any whimsical reasons; he must have been waiting for someone.

Mainly, Ryouta.

As if suddenly realising that he had company, Sasuke shifted his gaze so that it met with the redhead's, the younger boy—close to man—wearing an expression that utterly baffled and stupefied Ryouta; he seemed so… _empathetic_, like he was in some sadistic way understanding the situation at present.

"What do you want, Sasuke? I'm busy as is, and I need to check on Sakura's condition."

There was a brief silence hanging awkwardly in the atmosphere, before Sasuke spoke, voice startlingly calm and complacent.

"What was her reason to do such a thing?"

"That is none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"I heard her cry out 'Kyousuke-kun' before we were all evacuated from the area. What value did he have in order for Sakura to have gone so far as to trying to kill herself?"

Damn.

He had hoped that maybe, by some sheer dumb luck, that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke _hadn't_ heard that tiny snippet, but it was almost as if the Uchiha had read his mind, because in the next instance, he stated rather blandly, "It wasn't something that could have been missed or misinterpreted, Ryouta; she practically _screamed_ it at the top of her lungs."

Sighing at his perceptiveness (and the lack of suffix at the end of his name), Ryouta ran a large hand through his messy auburn-obsidian locks, gazing contemplatively at the wall opposite him as he leaned against the other side of the sliding door, eyes drawn and rueful as he finally voiced the apprehension that had been plaguing him all afternoon.

"Kyousuke was Sakura's best and closest friend, as well as her first unrequited love."

Sasuke seemed rather taken aback at this, but continued to listen to what Ryouta had to say; he had wanted more insight as to why Sakura had been so sad and depressive lately anyways.

"I first met him a little over two years ago. Sakura had been fourteen at the time, whilst he a healthy seventeen…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_Ryouta was hanging out his kaa-san's washing, grinning from ear to ear as he stopped at inconceivable intervals in order to read the text messages his girlfriend was sending him; some of them even had naughty photos attached, of Kana in extremely raunchy, provocative poses… and clothing. _

_Or in this case, lack thereof. _

_The very thought brought another cheesy smile on his handsome face as he idly pegged the whitewashed sheets to the line, folding the female underwear in half so that it made it easier to peg up all of the washed attire and linen required; he could hear the girlish laughter of his imōto from at least a mile away (an overstatement in many cases, yes, but he liked to think that he had radioactive eardrums or something along those lines), his glowing smile only growing as he finished the last of the sheets—now it was onto the rest of assorted underwear… _

_The door to their house swung open, and a cheery "Taidama!" was voiced in the otherwise silent household; Ryouta didn't spare any chances, flipping his phone to a close as he called back a hasty "__Okaeri, imōto!", before letting her know he was on the laundry alcove. _

_Straightening himself out, Ryouta went to grab the closest piece of attire there was, when suddenly he was tackled from behind, sinewy arms looping around his waist and holding him in a vice grip so painful that all of the wind was literally sucked out of him; mock glaring at the offending appendages, Ryouta went to smack the pinkette over the head, when he realised that they had company. _

_When Sakura finally noticed Ryouta's sudden tenseness, she turned to observe the object of his intense stare, only to see her newest and only true friend standing rather awkwardly in the doorway, a small smile playing on his lips as he observed her in her most cheeky mood. _

_Pulling away, albeit hesitantly, Sakura removed herself from his build, and made her way back to the mystery boy, looping her hand through his (the look of slight discomfort on the stranger's face somewhat reassured Ryouta, even though he was tempted to beat the guy into the middle of next millennia for daring to touch his little sister) and dragging him eagerly towards her aniki; he looked sombre, she looked ecstatic, and Ryouta looked plain morose. _

_Shoving aside all of the unpleasant things he wished to say (involving a hell of a lot of cussing and death threats), Ryouta went into charming oblivious mode, a slight hint of displeasure evident in his forced tone as he spoke. _

_"Okaeri, Sakura-chan. Eh, hito wa kono ichi-nin desu?" _

_Sakura watched in mild interest as the two men exchanged looks, a smile tugging at her lips as she realised that both were being protective of her; exactly why she loved these boys so much. Even whilst she still held the boy's hand, Sakura continued dragging him over, closing the distance between them, all the while introducing the pair. _

_"__Kyousuke-kun! Come on, I want you to meet someone! This is my older brother, Ryouta! Ryouta-kun, this is Kyousuke! He's my best friend, so don't you __**dare**__ be mean to him now!" _

_Ryouta raised an eyebrow at this; now why on earth would he be mean to someone he didn't even know yet? It wasn't as if he was basing an opinion on her friend just yet… but that didn't keep hm from making judgement calls inside his head. _

_'Ugh, this kid… he has anti-social written all over him… black clothes, black jewellery, a snakebite, several bars and studs through his ears. Tch, Sakura, where the hell did you get your taste in men?'  
_

_"__Hajimemashite, Haruno-san. I have heard a lot about you from Sakura." _

_Ryouta raised an eyebrow as the boy bowed, the redhead only now noticing the coloured strip he had streaked through his ebony hair; so it appeared that although this boy may have been slightly gothic, perhaps emo, he had the manners of one that is privileged and well-off in life. _

_Interesting combination. _

_Nodding in response as he shook the outstretched hand Kyousuke had subsequently offered him, Ryouta turned back to Sakura and gave her 'the eye'; the one that said 'are you fucking serious Sakura, or just pulling my leg'. _

_When she rolled her eyes in reply, Ryouta simply turned his gaze back to Kyousuke, who was observing his surroundings in such wonderment it seemed almost unprecedented; the question was itching at him, so he didn't bother with refraining it, now that they had been formally introduced._

__

"If I may be so bold as to ask," Ryouta started, gaining Kyousuke's attention in an instant whilst Sakura shot him a concerned stare, and a withering glare in her older brother's direction ("Oh Kami-sama, what is he thinking of asking him?"), "Why is it that you have such a… unique choice of colouring as a streak in your hair?"

Sakura almost visibly cringed, before sighing in relief upon seeing Kyousuke's rather pleasant expression aimed solely at Ryouta, before he spoke, his voice soft and almost… furtive.

"Why it is purple, you ask? Well, firstly it changes every week according to my mood, but I do it mainly because it separates me from what my family wishes of me, what they want me to become. They expect so much of me, where I can only do so little to please them, and even when I meet those expectations, they set further ones too high for me to reach. So as a sort of sign of my rebellion, I put obscene colours through my hair, and pierce whatever place looks cool enough to be considered acceptable in everyday society, but a disgrace and embarrassment to my parents. Maybe then they'll pass my role on to another… I quite like what I have done to myself, actually. At least I know it pisses some people off, and renders me a social recluse in other aspects of my daily life. Normally I wouldn't be thankful for the company, but now that I have met Sakura… well… my pessimistic views have been altered somewhat."

Kyousuke turned his affectionate gaze to the young pubescent in question, and had it been any other man, Ryouta would have pounded him within an inch of his life; but there was something about this one, something that indicated him as an exception to that self-proclaimed 'rule'…

Sensing that there was no longer any animosity between the pair, Sakura couldn't help but smile broadly, her mood soaring even higher, if possible.

Well then, Ryouta would just have to see to that one, now wouldn't he?

Smirking, the redhead reached into the washing basket, lifting out the first pair of very childish underwear within arm's reach, before holding them out before Sakura and asking a blunt, "Sakura-chan, aren't you a little old to be wearing underwear that says 'pussy' on the front of it?"

Sakura's mortified screams, Ryouta's pained yelps, and Kyousuke's inexorable laughter filled the otherwise tranquil silence, breathing life into yet another day as it echoed to the far corners of Konohagakure and then some.

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

By the end of his reminiscing, Ryouta had an eerily evocative expression lining the contours of his face, peaceful yet perturbed in all of its glory as he gazed up at the roof of the building, Sasuke's watchful eyes never for a moment trailing from his figure as he absorbed the information that he had been told thus far; so this 'Kyousuke' person, whoever he may have been, was most definitely an important figure in Sakura's life, otherwise she wouldn't have tried to have killed herself, especially knowing the chances of being caught were quite high.

Which meant that—

"I assume from the way you reminisce, speaking of this 'Kyousuke' in past tense, and the way Sakura has been acting out lately, that he is dead, right?"

Ryouta had to laugh at that, although it was a broken, dry chuckle, humourless to all degrees; there was nothing funny about the bluntness of that remark, but then again, leave it to an Uchiha to be an insensitive, forthright asshole about such a thing.

"Tch, aa, he's dead alright; killed himself without saying goodbye to Sakura or anything. Just left her this long-ass letter depicting what she meant to him and shit like that."

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his voice, that he must have let slip by accident, especially since he had only previously been talking as if looking back on the good old days with a much loved friend; or perhaps, that was where the acrimony and resentment stemmed from.

After all, he had not only left his best friend behind to suffer, but also that of another whom obviously cared far more than he let on; be it Ryouta to pull off a bluff in order to remain strong for those who couldn't be—those like Sakura.

Even though the raven haired Uchiha had no idea what their relationship was yet—platonic, romantic, whatever (thankfully Ryouta had remembered not to mention the fact that they were siblings in his little 'fable', instead saying that Sakura had come around to see him, and altering everything that sounded remotely like they were related in any way, shape and or form)—he could tell just by looking at the redhead that he cared deeply for the rosette haired girl, and would do anything in order to protect her from harm's way, even if it meant going to the extent of hating one that he had previously gotten along with extremely well.

Somehow this was enough for him to refrain from speaking his mind on the matter.

Ryouta's tone changed, that same whimsical smile from before smoothing out the creases that his former scowl had made until no blemish remained, just a remorseful redhead looking to repent for his sins.

"He was a good kid. He deserved a fate far more becoming of one that was willing to see Sakura as she was, without all of the supposed 'flaws' that all of the other children her age seemed to be only able to see; perhaps that was the advantage of him being older, wiser, and plainly kind when allowed to be. We'll never know, really. He'd have been nineteen come January…"

Ryouta trailed off, emitting a morose sigh, before slowly turning so that he was facing the door; Sasuke wouldn't allow him to leave to tend to her just yet.

He had one more question he had yet to ask.

"Ryouta."

Said man stopped, his hand ready to draw back the sliding door, his temporary lapse an indication that Sasuke could continue; his voice as devoid of emotion as usual, the Uchiha spoke, the words ringing monotonously in the dense atmosphere.

"How did he die?"

With his bangs shading and obscuring his eyes from view, and his back still to Sasuke, Ryouta whispered barely tangible response.

"He slit his wrists, and tore open his throat with a razor blade."

And with that, the redhead slipped into the darkness of the room, leaving Sasuke standing in his wake, an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

Sakura looked up at Ryouta, pink tresses sprawled out beneath her head like the soft waves of rippling water; she looked like an angel, especially with the moonlight acting as the only source of radiance in the otherwise darkened room.

He couldn't possibly comprehend how one could not be attracted to his little sister, but then again, he wished to have her only to himself, in the hopes that her already shattered heart wouldn't be further obliterated; she had already had to bear the full brunt of Kyousuke's death, and then the betrayal of her most recent 'boyfriend'—she didn't need anything—_anyone_—else acting out against her.

She just couldn't handle that stress anymore.

This was only the proof of it.

Reaching out, the redhead gently cupped her cheek, further tears falling as he remembered the cause of all of her current anguish, and everything else that had happened to her in order to have the dam break, and _this_ as the unwanted result.

She had tried to kill herself, in a similar way as to Kyousuke, and that information alone was enough to make the tears fall down faster, even as he removed the restraints that had been put there for her own protection (she wasn't a mental case, she was simply heartbroken, couldn't they tell the difference between the two?) so that he could crawl into the empty space next to her; although it wasn't much, he would fill in that void, and hope that maybe, somehow, that would be enough to grant her stability—perhaps, maybe, she would be able to begin the healing process from scratch.

And until that time, he would not leave her side.

Not for a moment.

As he held her close to him, his arms visibly shaking as he held in his anguished sobs (he had almost lost his most precious person; who could blame him?), the moonlight softened the atmosphere, enough to allow Sakura to softly cry too, their hearts breaking and mending, but together never the less.

* * *

**a/n: Well, I shall leave it here, with not a lot of fluff. There won't be any of that for a good while now, seeing as we have to wade through all of the angst and future dramas that all high school students tend to have! ;)  
**

**Although these characters are on a slightly higher scale, in terms of their emotional conflicts, ne? :/  
**

**I have a fairly good idea what will be happening in the chapters to come, so until then, please be patient with me, since god knows when I'll update again.  
**

**On that note, please review guys! **

**I managed to get fifty-four reviews last time, but all I ask is that we reach 500? **

**456+44=500 (If my mathematic skills are any accurate—oh wait, I just checked on my iPod, it's cool, I was right! ^.^)  
**

**Any new additions would be much appreciated, and are more than welcome. **

**Under this note, I shall have a list of updates that may or may not happen, depending on popularity, time consummation, and of course, which story (aside from HHS) that you want to see updated next, so please read on!**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

**

* * *

**

UPDATES:

_1) Nymphomania; chapter 4; underway; roughly 10% completed; update?_

2) The Virgin Widow; chapter 5; progress—0% completed; update?

3) Of Yellow Flashes and Tumultuous Whirlpools; chapter 2; progress—0% completed; hiatus_?_

4) Dead Wake; chapter 2; progress—0% completed; update?

5) Unquestionable Love; chapter 3; progress—0% completed; update?

6) Konoha Gakuen; chapter 2; progress—0% completed; update?

7) Alone on the Tenth Mile; chapter 6; progress—3% completed; update?

8) Already Over; chapter 4; progress—0% completed; hiatus_?_

9) Obligatory Obsession; chapter 3; progress—0% completed; update

10) Déjà vu; chapter 2; progress—0% completed; update?

11) ほろにがい悲劇_(Bittersweet Tragedy); chapter 3; progress—3% complete; update?_

12) B l i n d; chapter 2; progress—0% completed; update?

13) From a Distance; chapter 2; progress—0% percent completed; update?

14) Downhearted Symphony; chapter 2; progress—0% completed; hiatus_?_

15) Requiem Inori; chapter 2; progress—0% completed; hiatus_?_

16) Anthology of Melancholy Disasters; drabble #3; progress—5% completed; update?

17) Let It Go; chapter 3; progress—0% completed; hiatus_?_

18) Beautiful Lie; chapter 7; progress—100% completed; update?

19) Tragiqué; chapter 1; progress—3% completed; hiatus_?_

20) Chasing Your Shadow; chapter 8 (9 because of prologue); progress; 3% completed; plan to update by my one year anniversary on Fanfiction(dot)net.

_

* * *

_

_***Let me know which ones you want to see updated next in a review, whether from this list, or perhaps another of mine that you are wanting another instalment of!  
Mind you, I am a busy person, so please try to have a specific in mind!***_

__


	18. Old Flame

**a/n: HOLY MOTHERFUCKING CRAP, I AM SO SORRY! DDX**

****

LIFE WENT TO HELL, AND I AM CURRENTLY STUCK IN A RUT THAT I CAN'T SEEM TO ESCAPE!

That, and the fact that I am mostly on a prolonged hiatus (meaning IRREGULAR updates from henceforward) as of the past four months (at least for this story, whilst I smooth out the plot and future sequences) attributed to my absence from HHS.

So my sincerest apologies again for that—and with that said, I present to you Chapter 18 of

_**High School Scandal**_**. Please enjoy all! (:**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Old Flame

* * *

Days elapsed into weeks as Sakura recovered from her self-inflictions, the key indication of her inner turmoil, of the burden that she had been bearing alone for far too long now; just when everyone had assumed that she was fine, moving on from Kyousuke's untimely death, the rosette went and disproved everything that they had strived to believe in, had yearned to believe—it seemed that just having faith and praying for the best wasn't the brightest of ideas, especially since an attempted suicide had been the invariable result of such falsified facades.

Ryouta was at Sakura's side the entire time, holding her hand, brushing her hair for her when she could not do so for herself, helping her bathe and properly administer treatment to her wounds; not for a moment did he leave her, for the fear of _her_ leaving _him_ on a more _permanent_ basis—he sincerely prayed for a miracle that would allow her to be pulled from her misery, and place her back on the path to full recovery.

The three long, pink scars that had been left in place of the deep, bloody gashes on her left wrist were to be an undeviating and painful reminder of all of the mistakes she had made, ones that were costly enough for her to lose her life to them; they would symbolise the stupidity of her actions, and the repercussions that would surely ensue tout suite on behalf of their parents.

The redhead could only cross his fingers and hope for the ideal outcome now—even if he was renowned as the most capable and powerful gang leader amongst the entirety of Japan's groups, it did not make him in any way indifferent to those he loved; especially Sakura, whom he was the most inclined and partial to out of anyone he knew and cared for.

Letting an inaudible sigh pass through his lips, Ryouta raised his gaze to the girl who was now curled up in a mess of tangled red sheets, eyes fluttering in dreaming as she dozed on the comfortable bed that had been provided for her so generously (the Uchiha's had had a new model recently brought into her room to her to increase her level of comfort whilst she recuperated) a few days before; and it seemed that it was working its magic, as for the most part, the rosette haired teen spent all of her free time—which was quite a large quantity, in perspective, seeing as she had little else to do but lie in bed all day waiting for the word of 'okay' from the doc so that she could finally get some much needed fresh air; in all honesty she was suffocating being cooped up for so long—catching up on the z's that she had missed out on due to her raging bout of chronic depression (which seemingly bordered 'manic depression', said Isha himself when he came in for a routine check-up).

In retrospect, Ryouta was relieved that she was doing something in order to help her body recover from her illness, even if the amount of sleep she was taking in every day was on the brink of unhealthy—it was the only way she could regenerate all of the energy she had been lacking lately, making her mostly lethargic and unresponsive when asked even the simplest of questions, so Ryouta allowed her that much at least.

But he made sure to waken her before dinner, so that she could ingest something that would fatten her up to her normal size—she was dangerously underweight at this stage, and it was only a matter of time before the very real threat of her becoming anorexic, or worse off, bulimic, actually occurred.

Besides, if she didn't fill her stomach with food, not only would she weaken in physical attributes, but her state of mind would plummet even further into psychosis if she wasn't properly sustained; and with waking her, she would ultimately be able to sleep for a longer period of time when nightfall made its descent—not that it wasn't always dark in Hokkaido when winter rolled around.

Sakura's peaceful sighs were reassuring to Ryouta, and kept him in his place, so that when she finally woke up, he would be the first person she would see.

Well, that _would_ have been the plan had he not been interrupted by the buzzing of his cell phone, signifying a text message—and judging by the ringtone ("Maggots" by _The GazettE_), it seemed it was Sasuke.

Shifting his weight slightly so that he was leaning awkwardly off the edge of his plush sitting chair but with his back pressed firmly against the cushioning that supported him, Ryouta shoved his fist into his jeans pocket, sifting around for a brief moment, before the hand emerged with his frantically vibrating cell; flipping the phone's cover up, the redhead noticed in bright Kanji/Katakana/Romaji/English (pays to have all settings on one phone screen) there was an alert that read _'You have received one new text message! (:'_, and he almost had to laugh when he remembered that Sakura had added the smiley-face to supposedly "cheer him up whenever he was down because it would remind him of her", but he stifled it instead when he noted her peaceful state of slumber.

Clicking on the button that said 'OK', Ryouta scrolled through its contents, and almost dropped his phone in the process.

* * *

_To: Ryouta-aniki_

_From: Sasuke_

_Ryouta, Isha says that Sakura is well enough to take a bath in the therapeutic Onsen bath if she wishes to.  
Also…  
Well… we established with Haruno's parents just what they were going to do about her display of behaviour…  
Looks like they might end up sending her to an asylum to get the appropriate help, because they themselves haven't the faintest clue what to do with her right now.  
Just thought I'd warn you in advance, before they sprung it on you later, at a less convenient time.  
Dewa mata suguni ne._

_

* * *

_

"See me soon, huh?"

Ryouta murmured softly as he returned his sombre gaze back to his little sister, the one that he had always striven to protect from harm's way; hell, he was no real 'protector'!

He couldn't even save her from the most lethal of opponents—herself.

And now their parents were planning to… it was simply inconceivable, and there was no way in fucking _hell_ that he would let her be locked away in some nuthouse (she was in no way insane, just heartbroken, as he had told many on numerous occasions beforehand when someone broached the topic).

Satan's realm would have to freeze a million times over before that would ever be allowed to happen.

Therefore, he would truly become her protector by doing the only thing he knew how to do best; fight against it with all of his might, rebel until no one is left standing in his path.

And the best way he knew how to do so in such a delicate situation was through his phone, and the speedy connections (thanks to the Uchiha's and his ties with other ally gangs) he had gathered over the past three years.

Scrolling though his contacts, Ryouta stopped, hesitantly, on one that he thought he would never even consider _thinking_ of again—looks like things were drastic enough that even his personal feelings no longer counted as anything. Not that they had ever truly played any real part in all of Sakura's plights up until now, anyways.

Swallowing the thick lump that had suddenly formed in his parched throat, Ryouta pressed a trembling thumb to the _'Call'_ button, placing the phonetic device to his ear as the connection began to establish itself; within three full rings, a voice picked up on the end.

A tired, familiar voice.

_"Hai?"_

Ryouta lost his will to speak at that moment, eyes almost watering as he licked his chapped lips, hoping that the action would invoke words to follow; when it didn't, he simply sat there in silence.

Impatience finally got the better of the caller's recipient, and their mild voice raised to irritated tones as they all but shrieked down the line, _"What is it that you want from me? Are you some Stock Broker or something? 'Cause seriously? I'm not interested! How many times do I have to say it before you guys leave me the fuck alone—"_

"Kana."

Ryouta's muttered tersely, causing the woman's ranting to stop mid-sentence; an awkward silence consumed the pair, before she finally answered, albeit in nothing more than a feeble whisper.

_"R-Ryouta-kun…? Nande—?"  
_

"Kana."

God it felt so good to say her name again, even if the painful twinge that tweaked at his still broken heart remained in full blossom; if anything, Ryouta knew, this conversation had the potential to make or break him—either she would reject, deny him, of his request, or she would hear him out and obey.

Both were in shock, but that didn't stop either of them from trying to speak to one another.

_"Ryouta, why on earth are you calling me after everything that—"_

"Kana. This isn't one of those desperate pleas to have you come back to me. I'm over it now. _I'm over you_."

Ouch, that had to hurt. Like, a lot. Ryouta continued regardless of how his heart shrivelled in agony at those cold, untrue words he had just spoken to the love of his life, hazy forest orbs glazed as he stared at Sakura, whose head was now snuggling into his kneecap at the very edge of the bed; instinctively his hand curled around hers (the one resting over the back of her head), fingers tracing delicate trails on the smooth skin as he parted his lips to speak once more.

"Kana, this isn't about either of us anymore… it's about Sakura."

At the mention of his little sister's name, Kana stiffened; she knew how much she meant to Ryouta, _truly_ meant to him, and the bitter side of her was unleashed because of it.

"What makes you think I care about your family affairs anymore, Ryouta? _I dumped you_, remember? Are you calling me to give me a sob story that you expect me to sympathise with? What, pray tell, makes you think I care if she got a boyfriend or had sex for the first time? What makes you think that after all of this time, I would still care?"

Silence.

Then…

"Were you always such a cold hearted _bitch_, or did that transformation occur _after_ you left me?"

Her mouth hung agape, tears stinging behind her lids, but before she could voice her fury, Ryouta cut in, voice colder than anything she had ever heard before in her life.

"Who gives a _fuck_ about _you_ anymore? Certainly not me—not when I'm dealing with a heartbroken young girl who just two weeks ago attempted _suicide_."

Kana almost very nearly dropped the phone from her clenched fist; Sakura did _what_…? Tried to _kill herself_? But why? Then it hit her.

_"Because of Kyousuke."_

It was the way she said it, as a statement rather than an inquiry, that led to the redhead letting out a dry, mirthless laugh, eyes steely as his teeth tore through his bottom lip, drawing a swell of blood that slipped down his pale chin and onto the hand in which was now tangled in Sakura's messy pink tresses, staining them both with the tiny droplet of scarlet; he was so angry right now he literally saw red behind his open eyes, if the stiff tremors in his limbs dictated anything—it was only a matter of time before his true self was released, and that would not be a pretty sight indeed.

After all, once he got started, he rarely ever stopped, not until everyone was lying either dead at his feet, or close to it.

"_No shit_; who _else_ would she do such a careless, stupid, foolish thing for? Definitely not me."

Sarcasm was all that registered in Kana's mind, and she almost had the audacity to feel offended, had the situation not been so dire; perhaps she had been too harsh with her choice of words, when it was obvious that Ryouta was suffering alongside his sister?

_"Ryouta, I'm—"_

"Save it. Right now, I need you to do one thing for me; see if you can get into contact with Kyousuke's family in Otogakure, and have them call me A.S.A.P. so that I can make the arrangements."

_"Arrangements for what?"_

"Nothing that concerns you. Just… _onegai_… call them and get them to call me. I need something from them, that although may be hard to part with, I know will put everyone at ease and hopefully maybe even inner peace can be achieved from this small venture."

_"Look, I don't owe you any favours Ryouta—"  
_

"I'm not asking as a favour to old flames or acquaintances; I ask you as a person who has the heart to make another's life better by any means necessary. Will you do it? For her?"

A tired sigh was emitted on the other end of the line, before Kana finally got her act together and replied, although the answer was vague in itself.

_"I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you anything, Ryouta, you know that. Besides… I think that family is still adjusting to a life without their baby boy; I'm not a heartless cow, so I don't want to upset the careful, fragile balance they've made, established for themselves, since Kyousuke died. So if they don't wanna talk, then I am more than inclined to just walking away. Got that, or need I repeat it once more?"  
_

"Once is all I need, Kana." Ryouta drawled monotonously, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sheer predictability of her answer; she hadn't changed at all these past three months, was still the same woman he had been dating even then. For another collection of painful minutes, the pair sat in insufferable silence, both aware of what was on in each other's minds even if they didn't want the other to, in essence, know how the other's thought processes worked; really, it hurt, really it did—the fact that he called, the fact that she _hadn't_ called (what was he to expect?

They weren't an item anymore; therefore she wasn't entitled to do so), the fact that neither seemed to want to have anything to do with one another on outside principles. All of it accumulated to the key factor of _they were no longer together, so why did it hurt so much to hear their voice again after so long going without it? _

Neither really knew, but right now, Ryouta figured now was as good a time as any to hang up, seeing as there was nothing really left that needed to be said; he hated her for what she did to him, and she hated him for something even _he_ had no clue about—and that in itself was the very reason why she had left him in the first place—what else was there really to be said?

"Sayonara, Kana. I won't bother you anymore."

Before he could even hit the _'End Call'_ button on his flip-phone, however, Kana's panicked voice cut through the speaker, causing him to place the earpiece back to his ear to hear what she had said to him.

_"Matte! Chotto matte ne, Ryouta! I… er… It's just…"_

"It's just _what_?" The redhead snapped temperamentally; honestly! _She_ had wanted nothing more than to hang up on _him_ earlier, and so he was going to grant that wish instead in reverse, but of course the fickle nature that naturally accompanied a woman wherever she went kicked into gear, and she had suddenly decided—after all of that tense quietude—that she _wanted_ to _talk_ to _him_ **now**? Women.

Tch, figures.

Her voice was quiet, soft, almost… _tender_ as she said what she had been meaning to say ever since his voice had flooded in through the established line of communication.

_"I've missed your voice; I…I've missed __**you**__, Ryouta-kun."_

The line went dead.

And then, just when she felt as if she were going to fall apart where she was currently standing, her phone buzzed; a text message?

Of all the things, she couldn't SMS to save her life!

Withholding her tears, Kana sniffled, before flipping the device open and scrolling through to her message inbox—_'Unknown Number' _is what it read. Curious, she clicked into it, eyes widening substantially when she finally read what had been written inside; of course, she knew who it was straight away, without even needing to read the Bluetooth name he now had for himself.

* * *

_To: Kayo-san_

_From: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_…_

_I missed your voice too. And you. Always have, always will, and I doubt that will change any day soon._

_o/./ShintenLeaderRyu8/./o_

_

* * *

_The tears she had been holding in leaked out of her eyes anyway.

* * *

Ryouta leaned back into his armchair, eyes heavy with fatigue as he relaxed his posture to one that was more comfortable for him to sleep in; Sakura had been occupying most of the time he had had to sleep because he had been fretting about her waking while he was most vulnerable and finishing what she had started a little over two weeks ago—he couldn't afford rest, no matter what the cost in the long run.

But right now, he was so _tired_. Sleep was very much so appealing to him right now, almost beckoning him into its lovely embrace; it almost had him, until he realised with a distinct clarity that he had yet to organise the rest of the details.

And so it was with that thought in mind that Ryouta reluctantly flipped open his phone (smiling ever so slightly when he saw the picture he had taken of Kana, Sakura and himself at a carnival when he had still been in high school as his newly set wallpaper), and began to text the two integral people to his plan.

* * *

_To: Itachi-ototo, Sasuke-ototo_

_From: Ryouta-aniki_

_Ne, I have a favour I wanna ask you guys, if you wouldn't mind coming onto Bluetooth Chat with me? (:_

_

* * *

_

_***~*SHINTENSAI26 has invited 'ITACHI-SAMA_23' & 'KatōnNōRaikiriMaster' to a Bluetooth Discussion.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-You have received one new text message-_

_

* * *

_

_To: Ryouta_

_From: Itachi_

_..._

_What do you want, manuke? I have things to do, people to see and address._

* * *

_***~*ITACHI-SAMA_23 accepted 'SHINTENSAI26's' invite to Bluetooth Discussion.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-You have received one new text message-_

_

* * *

_

_To: Ryouta-aniki_

_From: Sasuke_

_..._

_Hn, whatever._

* * *

_***~* KatōnNōRaikiriMaster accepted 'SHINTENSAI26's' invite to Bluetooth Discussion.**_

_**

* * *

**_…

_***~*ITACHI-SAMA_23: **__So? What's so important that you had to interrupt me in the middle of a group orientation around the Hot Springs?_

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__There's something I have to get from Otogakure, and I need you to supply a jet for me as quickly as possible._

_***~*ITACHI-SAMA_26: **__And what makes you think that I'd do such a thing for _you_?_

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__Because it isn't necessarily for me; more so than it is for Sakura-chan._

_***~* KatōnNōRaikiriMaster: **__So what're you planning on doing for Pinky-san? _

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__Do not make fun of my lovely, or I'll come find you, rip out your entrails and leave you out for the buzzards to mop up._

_***~*ITACHI-SAMA_23: **__Whoa, easy there Ryouta. Sasuke, stop riling him up; you know full well how he gets when he goes berserker on everyone's ass—you've seen it for yourself, after all. You don't want to end up like them now, do you? Honestly, no concept of where to draw the line…_

_***~* KatōnNōRaikiriMaster: **__Fuck you aniki. In fact, fuck you both._

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__No particular reason for that attitude, now, is there? Besides, this is serious business, something that I myself cannot do alone; I'll need the both of you to carry this one out, so no arguing, alright?_

_***~* KatōnNōRaikiriMaster: **__Well look at you, all diplomatic and authoritative; I bid you well, 'Your Highness'. Note the added sarcasm._

_***~*ITACHI-SAMA_23: **__Sasuke, shut the fuck up. Ryouta, get to the point already; there are some very pointed and lewd stares coming my way, and if I don't shake them off now, I am going to be molested; can you honestly tell me that you can live with that on your consciences?_

…

_***~*'SHINTENSAI26' & 'KatōnNōRaikiriMaster' are typing a message…*~***_

…

_***~*SHINTENSAI26/ KatōnNōRaikiriMaster: **__Most definitely yes on my part. –smirk-_

_***~*ITACHI-SAMA_23: **__Tch, screw off. I'm out._

_***~*ITACHI-SAMA_23 has left the Bluetooth Discussion*~***_

…

…

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__Maybe we said too much…?  
__**  
*~* KatōnNōRaikiriMaster: **__Heh, don't worry about it; he's a grown man, he knows how to take criticism when it is offered to him. –smirk-  
Though his ego… yeah, not so much._

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__Well at least we took him down a peg or two… or three… or fifty. ;D The pluses of not caring if he's a sensitive bastard or a testy asshole are so enlightening, are they not? Such opportune times to test the waters, so to speak, using technology as the key medium._

_***~* KatōnNōRaikiriMaster: **__…__Is this going to turn into a full-on philosophical session, or are you going to fill me in on what you want us to do in the involvement of your scheme?_

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__Tchya, it is no such thing! Schemes are sneaky and underhanded; this is merely a measure to be taken in order to give Sakura some sort of relief from her emotional constraints!_

_***~* KatōnNōRaikiriMaster: **__… Either tell me now, or I'm out too._

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__Alright, alright already! Sheesh! You Uchiha men and your lack of patience or finesse for the finer details such as these. So this is what we're gonna do…_

…

_***~* KatōnNōRaikiriMaster has left the Bluetooth Discussion*~***_

…

_***~*SHINTENSAI26: **__YOU MOTHERFUCKING FAGGOOTTTSSS!_

_

* * *

_

**So, hopefully you're happy I updated…? o.O  
**

**Even after so long…?  
**

**Please drop in a review my dear and faithful readers! :D  
**

**507+43=550?  
**

**And as I mentioned in the first [a/n] at the start, CHAPTER UPDATES FROM HENCEFORTH SHALL BE IRREGULAR, as I am on a prolonged hiatus. **

**But know I will never abandon any of my stories, and that one of these days, I'll get around to updating them as well.**

**a/n: End of chapter. Another filler-ish instalment with even less to go with, but I figured now was good a time as any to officially introduce Kana into the story as a character, seeing as she is to be an integral figure to many of the other character's growth and development; mainly Ryouta. **

**Thank you for all of your support thus far; you truly are the light in these dismal days of mine. (:**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
